My Wife Let's Get Married
by kyujjong
Summary: "Iya, itu juga tidak baik buat kandungan kyuhyun. Yaaa, Kan kyunnie?" l "MWO? Kandungan?" pekik siwon kaget dan mendapat anggukan dari Eunhyuk beserta wooki l "Hyung, Bocah tengik itu mencium baby Suho!" tunjuk Kyuhyun kepada Kris l "Oya, bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan saja anak-anak kita?" l Main Pair: WonKyu l Pair: EunHae l Yewook l GS l REPOST
1. Chapter 1

**[CAPS 1] My Wife Let's Get Married **

**By KyuJjong **

**_Cast: WonKyu_**

**_Gendre: Romance, Drama, FriendShip_**

Summary: Cho Kyuhyun secara biologis adalah sorang perempuan, tapi secara hukum dia adalah seorang laki-laki dalam bentuk kelamin fisik luar saja, sementara organ2 reproduksi wanita ada dibagian dalam tubuh kyuhyun. Sementara Choi Siwon putra sulung pemilik Hyundai Departement Store Group Kiho. Siwon adalah sepupu yang paling menyebalkan dan selalu membuat Cho kyuhyun marah besar.

**_Warning: Gender Switch/ TransGender, M preg, Always Typo(s). _**

**_No BASH No FLAME and This FF is Mine don't plagiarism…_**

**Let's Read Don't forget to leave your like and comment !**

**_Note: Bagi yang merasa belum cukup umur dan berniat nge-flame silahkan tinggalkan FF ini!_**

**~~ENJOY READING~~**

**~KYUHYUN POV~**

Saat ini aku sedang berada di bandara, menunggu sepupuku yang baru datang dari LA. Tadinya aku sama sekali tidak berniat menjemput tapi Orangtuaku terus menelponku dan menyuruh menjemputnya. baiklah, aku dan siwon sebenarnya sudah kenal dari kecil tapi karena sikap siwon yang selalu seenaknya membuatku sering kesal hingga sering memaki-makinya namun siwon sama sekali tidak marah maupun kapok untuk menggoda.

aku kaget waktu eomma dan appa bilang siwon akan tinggal dirumah kami lagi, Katanya sih karena seluruh keluarganya diluar Negri makanya Siwon tinggal bersama kami. Siwon paling tidak suka tinggal sendiri walau ada para Pelayan yang hampir dipastikan akan menjaganya 24jam full tapi itu rasanya beda dengan keluarga.

Yaaa, dia Choi siwon yang notabanenya putra sulung pemilik Hyundai Departement Store Group yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kiho salalu bertindak sesuka hatinya batinku.

**~KYUHYUN POV END~**

Sudah 1 jam kyuhyun menunggu tapi sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan siwon disini. Karena merasa bosan Akhirnya kyuhyun memutuskan untuk bertanya ke bagian informasi. Dan hasilnya ternyata penerbangan ditunda karena cuaca buruk, berarti dia harus menunggu lebih lama lagi. Ia sedikit kesal karena siwon tidak menghubunginya untuk memberi tahu kalau penerbangan ditunda bahkan selama 2jam.

Sedari tadi kyuhyun sibuk dengan PSP ditangannya, tanpa menyadari seseorang sedang mendekatinya

"ehm… Ehm … Sudah lama menunggu nyonya Choi?"

"kau? sudah ku bilang dari dulu nama ku Cho Kyuhyun bukan Choi !" bentak kyuhyun kepada siwon yang datang dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

Rasanya ingin sekali kyuhyun melempar namja tampan di depanya ini, untung ia segera sadar saat benda yang akan dipakainya melempar itu adalah PSP kesayanganya sendiri. Bagaimana pun marahnya tidak mungkinkan mengorbankan PSPnya yang sangat berharga ini.

"maaf yaa, membuat mu menunggu lama istriku!"

"aish, hyung aku ini namja dan tidak mungkin jadi istri mu"

"ahh arra, kalau begitu ayo kita pulang!" ajak siwon menggandeng tangan kyukyuhyun.

siwon yang selalu bersikap seenaknya kepada kyukyun, padahal mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu tapi tingkah siwon tidak berubah sama sekali. Ia sangat suka menggoda namja manis didepanya ini, menurut siwon Sifat kyuhyun aslinya bermulut pedas, pemarah, tidak mau mengalah, dan posesif tentunya malah terlihat sangat manis dan menggemaskan.

Bahkan saat di LA siwon sering memutar berulang-ulang video rekaman ekspresi muka kyuhyun dari kesel, marah, manja, ngambek, bahkan saat Ia lagi tidur. siwon suka memandangi kyuhyun dan itu sudah menjadi hobbynya sedari kecil mungkin hal itu sudah menjadi candu baginya.

**~FLASHBACK~**

Suatu hari siwon dititipkan orang tuanya di kediaman keluarga Cho.

"chagiya, appa dan eomma harus pergi keluar Negri karena kamu harus sekolah jadi kamu untuk sementara waktu tinggal bersama ahjushi, ajhumma disini dulu arra!"

"ne, eomma tapi kalian janji yaa nanti akan membawakan wonnie oleh-oleh!"

"ne, eomma dan appa janji!" ucap kedua orang tua siwon.

Malam ini siwon tidur sekamar dengan kyuhyun. Awalnya siwon mengira kyuhyun adalah seorang Yeoja karena ia memiliki muka yang sangat cantik.

"ajushi, wonnie nggak mau sekamar dengan yeoja" ucap siwon kepada yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah rumahnya.

"yeoja? Siapa wonnie?"

"itu yang lagi tidur di kamar!" ucap siwon seraya menunjuk kearah kamar.

"kalau begitu hayuk kita liat!" lanjut Mr. Cho memegang tangan siwon kembali kekamar.

"thu khan ahjushi, Dia tidur dikasur" tunjuk siwon kearah tempat tidur.

Sementara Mr. Cho tersenyum manis lalu berkata "wonnie itu Kyuhyun, Dia namja seperti mu bukan yeoja"

Siwon berjalan kearah kyuhyun menatap dalam-dalam muka namja yang sedang tertidur pulas itu "ohh, hee…" siwon hanya tersenyum malu manggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak terasa gatal hingga Akhirnya Siwon mau tidur bersama kyuhyun.

Saat tidur siwon terus memandangi muka kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat cantik menurutnya, "Neomu Yeoppo" gumam siwon dan ikut tertidur ke alam mimpi menyusul kyuhyun.

**Tidit tidit tidit….. **

Suara Alarm terus saja berdering namun sang tuan sama sekali tidak bergeming dari tidurnya bahkan ia masih bisa tertidur pulas.

Siwon melihat kejadian itu menatap heran, kenapa kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bangun dengan suara yang menurut siwon sangat memekikan telinga itu. Siwon berdiri dari tempat tidurnya berniat mematikan alarm yang terletak di atas meja persis disebelah tempat tidur kyuhyun, namun saat tangan siwon hendak meraihnya ia sudah didahului dan kyuhyun melempar alarm itu kesembarang arah hingga mati terbentur tembok.

Siwon masih berdiri tegap ditempatnya, shock melihat kejadian ekstrim yang baru terjadi didepan matanya. Lalu ia melirik ke arah kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah kembali tidur dengan wajah tertutup selimut.

Ruang makan keluarga….

"eomma siapa dia? Kenapa bisa tidur dikamar ku?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil menunjuk siwon.

"babykyu, itu siwon sepupumu dan mulai saat ini akan tinggal serta tidur bersama mu dikamar" jawab sang eomma.

"tapi, eomma!"

"tidak ada tapi-tapi baby" jawab sang eomma.

Sedangkan yang dibicarakan sibuk dengan aktifitasnya sendiri memakan sarapan paginya tanpa peduli protes kyuhyun "yaaa… Hyung itu susu ku!?" teriaknya pada siwon.

"mulai saat ini punya mu punya ku juga, arra!" ucap siwon hingga menimbulkan gelak tawa di meja makan keluarga CHO.

**~FLASBACK END~**

"Wah, sekarang kamu sudah jadi laki-laki yang sangat tampan yaa!" ucap appa Cho, kepada siwon.

"ne!…" jawab siwon gugup.

"ohh.. ya kyunnie, mulai malam ini kamu dan siwon tidur satu kamar lagi, arra!?"

"Eomma, kenapa dia tidak suruh tinggal dihotel saja sich? dan bukanya dia punya rumah sendiri bahkan jauh lebih mewah dari rumah kita!" rengek kyuhyun.

Pletak… Sebuah hadiah pukulan dari sang appa pun berhasil bersarang di kepala namja manis itu.

"appo…" ucap kyuhyun meringis kesakitan.

"dia itu keluarga kita mana mungkin menginap di hotel sedangkan kita ada disini" jawab appa Cho tegas.

"ahh.. aku sudah kenyang"

"tunggu dulu kyunnie, kamu tidak nambah" tanya eomma namun kyuhyun tetap pergi tanpa mempedulikan teriakan sang eomma.

"sebaiknya kita memberi tahu semuanya sekarang!"ucap sang appa dan hanya di jawab anggukan sang eomma.

"beritahu yang mana appa? Terlalu banyak rahasia yang kita tutupi darinya" jawab Ahra lirih.

"semua, dari awal sampai akhir! Karena appa mau dia tau semua kenyataan ini"

"apa dia akan menerima semua ini? Dia pasti akan shock dan paling parah dia mungkin akan mebenci kita semua" sanggah ahra, sementara kedua orangtuanya sibuk dengan pemikiranya masing-masing masih belum memberi komentar.

"serahkan pada ku! Ajhumma dan ajushi hanya perlu memberi tahu semua setelah itu aku yang urus" jawab siwon tegas.

"baiklah, jika itu sudah keputusanmu kami percaya padamu. Ahra panggil kyunnie kekamarnya!"

"Nde appa!"

**~KYUHYUN POV~  
**  
Aku berbaring dikasur sebenarnya ingin segera tidur tapi tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka.

"Nunna … waeyo?"

"kamu dipanggil appa, kyu!"

"hmm…baiklah aku segera turun. Nunna turun lah dulu!" dengan langkah gontai Aku mengikuti nunna menuju ruang keluarga. disana appa, eomma, dan Siwon tentunya sudah menungguku. Aku bisa merasakan aura tegang yang menyelimuti ruangan ini.

"ehm… kyunnie eomma dan appa ingin memberi tahu sesuatu, tapi eomma sangat berharap kau tenang dan tidak emosi mendengarkan semua ini!" ucap eomma yang duduk di sampingku, aku yang merasa bingung hanya mengangguk pelan.

"begini, dulu saat eomma mengandungmu, appa sangat senang ketika tahu bayi dalam kandungan eomma adalah seorang anak laki-laki. Namun saat kamu dilahirkan dokter yang membatu pesalinan eomma merasa ada keanehan padamu. Mereka memutuskan untuk memeriksa semua keanehan tersebut. Dua hari setelah kamu lahir hasilnya pun keluar, dokter berbicara pada kami dan mengatakan sesuatu membuat kami shock" appa menarik nafas panjang.

"appa, tenangkan dirimu! Kalau tidak kuat biar aku yang membantu menjelaskanya!" ucap eomma khawatir terhadap kondisi suaminya,

'ada apa ini? Kenapa appa terlihat sangat gugup dan nunna serta siwon hanya duduk diam tanpa mengeluarkan komentar apapun' batin kyuhyun bingung.

"biar aku lanjut! Kyu~ah secara biologis kamu adalah sorang perempuan, tapi secara hukum kamu adalah seorang laki-laki. Tapi laki-laki hanya dalam bentuk kelamin fisik luar mu saja, sementara organ2 reproduksi wanita ada dibagian dalam tubuhmu … hormon2 nya pun tetap di produksi secara alamiah, karena walau bagaimanapun kamu adalah seorang wanita. Dalam istilah ilmu kedokteran Peristiwa ini disebut TransGender biasanya terjadi di meja operasi saat laki-laki ingin menjadi seorang wanita tapi dalam kasusmu ini terjadi secara ilmiah"

Aku sangat shock mendengar kata-kata appa, lidahku kelu dan badanku mati rasa semua serasa kaku. Aku melihat eomma dan nunna menangis tertahan disebelahku tapi mereka masih berusaha menenangkanku. Sesaat kemudian appa mulai angkat bicara lagi.

"dimasa-masa sedih itu keluarga Siwon datang memberi kami harapan, mereka bilang akan menjodohkanmu dengan siwon. Saat itu kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu akan hidup dengan perempuan atau laki-laki. kami takut kamu disakiti jika mereka tahu kenyataanya, beruntung saat kami menceritakan kepada siwon dia menerimamu dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihanmu"

"Tapi Appa, aku bukan seorang gay?"

"yaa, secara fisik kamu memang laki-laki tapi tubuhmu tidak akan menghasilkan sperma tapi sel telur yg berkembang jadi janin dan akan membuatmu hamil!"

"kau juga sudah tahu hyung?jadi cuma aku yang tidak tau apa-apa? ya, aku seperti orang bodoh disini" Aku melirik kearah Siwon hyung yang hanya diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Sebenarnya saat ini siwon merasa ini bukan saatnya dia ikut bicara sebaiknya menunggu keadaan tenang,

Aku berlari menuju kamar, pikiranku kacau saat ini, semua terlalu mendadak dan aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini.

1

2

3

4hari.

**~KYU POV END~**

Sudah hampir satu minggu kyuhyun mendiamkan siwon, tapi siwon tak protes sedikitpun, bahkan ia rela tidur disofa berhari-hari.

"kyu~ah! hari ini hyung akan menjemputmu, ada banyak hal yang ingin hyung bicarakan padamu!" ucap siwon yang sudah rapi untuk berangkat kekantor. Yaaa, itulah kegiatan siwon sejak pulang dari LA, dia menyibukan diri di kantor dan sering pulang hampir tengah malam.

"tidak usah, hari ini aku akan pergi bersenang-senang bersama pacarku!" Ucap kyuhyun sambil berlalu kedalam kamar mandi meninggalkan siwon yang mematung karena terkejut pada kata- kata 'PACAR' yang keluar dari mulut kyuhyun.

04.00 siwon sudah menunggu didepan kampus kyuhyun, ia tidak peduli dengan larangan namja manis itu karena ia ingin mebuktikan sendiri kata-kata kyuhyun tadi pagi. Akhirnya setelah 15 menit menunggu Siwon melihat sosok kyuhyun yang sedang berlari menuju sebuah mobil.

**CHU~~~**

Siwon shock melihat Kyuhyun berciuman di depan umum bersama seorang perempuan, hatinya sikit melihat orang yang dicintainya selama ini menghiyanatinya. Pikiran siwon kosong langsung melajukan mobilnya kencang. Sebenarnya kyu sudah menyadari kehadiran siwon sedari tadi tapi ia menelpon Soehyun unuk meminta tolong agar ia mau berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya.

Siwon terus melajukan mobilnya kencang, tanpa memperhatikan jalanan sekitar pikiranya kacau namun tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara klakson mobil yang membuyarkan lamunanya. Siwon mencoba banting stir untuk menghindari tabrakan tapi sia-sia mobilnya menghantam sebuah pohon dan tidak sadarkan diri.

**~KYUHYUN POV~**

"Eomma, mau kemana? Kenapa mukamu pucat?" Tanyaku panik melihat eommanya berjalan tergesa-gesa.

"Kyunnie… hiks… hiks…Siwon kecelakaan!" Ahra nunna memeluk berusaha menenangkanku namun seketika badanku lemas dan akhirnya terduduk di lantai menangis histeris.

Saat ini siwon hyung terbaring di ruang rawat VVIP rumah sakit, ia masih belum sadarkan diri karena pengaruh obat bius yang diberikan dokter.

"eomma, unnie sebaiknya kalian pulang! Biar aku yang menjaga siwon hyung disini!"

"kyunnie tapi eomma sangat khawatir sama calon menantu eomma ini!"

"eomma jangan menggoda ku terus! Saat ini siwon hyung sedang sakit"

"ahh, baiklah kami akan pulang sepertinya kehadiran kami sudah tidak di butuhkan lagi disini" ucap ahra sedikit menggoda, karena melihat semburat merah dikedua pipi kyu yang menandakan dia sedang tersipu malu.

"kami pulang dulu baby! Kamu jaga siwon baik-baik yaa!"

"ne…"

Tak beberapa lama setelah kepergian eomma dan nunna siwon hyungpun sadar.

"enggghhh" aku mendengar suara eranganya saat ia memegang kepalanya yang dibalut perban. Tapi badanku kaku, jantungku berdetak tak karuan pasti saat ini dia masih marah padaku karena kejadian tadi siang. Ku singkirkan rasa takutku dan mulai mendekat padanya, memegang tanganya yang sedang memegangi kepala.

"hyung, gwenchana?" tanyaku padanya, siwon hyung melirik kearahku lalu menepis tanganku dan berteriak.

"Pergiii…..!"

tak ingin keadaan siwon hyung memburuk aku menuruti perintahnya dan pergi menggalkan kamar itu. Kemudian aku memanggil dokter supaya segera memeriksa kondisi siwon hyung, sementara aku sendiri pergi kecafe rumah sakit untuk menenangkan pikiran.

Apa yang sekarang harusku lakukan? bahkan disaat aku sudah mulai menyadari kalau aku mencintainya aku melakukan kesalahan besar.

Sekarang pasti dia sangat membenciku, tadinya aku cuma ingin menguji sebesar apa rasa cintanya padaku dengan meminta tolong kepada seohyun agar aku boleh menciumnya dan membuat siwon hyung cemburu. Huh… kau benar-benar bodoh Cho Kyuhyun teriak batinku yang seperti mengejek diriku sendiri.

**~KYUHYUN POV END~**

Saat ini kyuhyun sedang berjalan dilorong rumah sakit, ia memutuskan kembali kekamar siwon karena takut siwon membutuhkan sesuatu saat ini. Dengan ragu ia membuka pintu kamar rawat siwon…

**Ceklekkk…**

Siwon yang menyadari seseorang membuka pintu pura-pura sedang tertidur, saat ini ia tidak mau banyak bicara apa lagi dengan kyuhyun. Siwon masih kecewa melihat kejadian tadi siang. Siwon melirik kesamping, ternyata kyuhyun sudah duduk diatas sofa dengan menundukan kepalanya dan apa itu tubuhnya bergetar seperti sedang menangis.

Sudah berjam-jam siwon diam memperhatikan kyuhyunh tapi ia tidak juga menegakan kepala, tubuhnya masih bergetar dan samar-samar terdengar isakan-isakan kecil dari mulutnya. Karena tidak tega akhirnya pertahanan siwon runtuh.

"kyu~ah?" merasa namanya dipanggil kyu menghapus air mata dan mendongkakan kepalanya.

"hyung, Kau sudah bangun? Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya kyuhyun, ia melangkah sedikit ragu menuju ranjang siwon.

"ani, aku tanya kau kenapa?" siwon menatap obsidian kyuhyun membengkak karena menangis terlalu lama.

"hiks… Hiks… Hiks Mianhe hyung, ini semua salahku"

"kyunnie?"

"aku bodoh, sudah menyia-nyaikan cintamu hyung. Padahal aku sendiri tidak bisa mencintai orang lain selain dirimu"

"Kyunnie~ah" siwon meraih tangan kyuhyun dan memeluknya.

"hiks…. Hiks…hisk… Huweee….." kyuhyun menangis lebih keras dalam pelukan siwon.

"uljima baby, Saranghae neomu neomu saranghae…" bisik siwon ketelinga kyuhyun.

"Nado" jawab kyuhyun yang masih terisak, siwon tersenyum melihat semburat merah dipipi chubby itu berniat menggodanya "apa baby? Hyung tidak mendengarnya"

"nado, saranghae wonnie~ah"

**CHU~~~**

Siwon mencium bibir plum kyuhyun lembut, seolah ingin menyampaikan betapa besar rasa cintanya untuk kyuhyun melalui kehangatan ciuman yang diberikanya. Kyuhyun hanyut dalam ciuman siwon rasanya lembut, dan hangat berbeda dengan ciumanya sebelum ini yang terasa hambar.

"baby! Sekarang bibir ini hanya milik hyung dan kau tidak boleh memberikanya pada orang lain, Arra?" ucap siwon sambil memegang bibir kyuhyun dan mengusap-ngusap bibir chery itu dengan jempolnya, Keduanya kembali memejamkan mata, perlahan mendekatkan belah bibir masing-masing kedua bibir itu kembali berpaut "Eeeungggh…Ha-aah…" Kyuhyun melepaskan pautan bibirnya dan mendesah. Sesaat kemudian siwon kembali melanjutkan aksinya menciumi kyuhyun, dengan Ciuman manis, dan penuh cinta, namun juga memabukan di saat yang sama.

**Ceklekkk….. **

"ehmmm…." siwon melirik kearah pintu, terkejut ketika melihat keluarganya dan keluarga kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Siwon akhirnya melepaskan ciumanya dengan kyuhyun tak rela.

"apa kami mengganggu kalian?"

"Appa apa maksudmu? Oya, kapan kalian datang?" ucap siwon mencoba mengalihkan perbicaraan.

"tadi pagi… Kami sangat menghawatirkanmu changi!?" ucap sang eomma sambil mengusap-usap pipi siwon.

"tidak ada yang perlu khawatirkan, buktinya tadi dia sudah bisa bersenang-senang" sindir appa Choi sakartis.

"Ahh… Babykyu, kenapa kamu menunduk saja chagi? Kau tidak mau menyambut kami?"

"ne, annyeong ajushi ajhumma" sapa kyuhyun sambil menunduk.

"babykyu neomu yeoppo, kamu sudah dewasa sekarang…" goda eomma siwon lalu memeluk kyuhyun.

"siwon, kyuhyun ada yang ingin kami bicarakan pada kalian! Tadi sebelum kesini kami semua sudah mendiskusikanya dan akhirnya kami sudah mengambil keputusan" ucap appa cho dan dibalas anggukan setuju semua.

"ne, ada apa?" tanya siwon penasaran.

"begini, kebetulan saat ini appa dan eomma sedang berada diKorea. Kami berharap kalian segera melangsungkan pernikahan!" ucap eomma choi

"kalian akan berapa hari disini?" tanya siwon

"mungkin satu minggu karena minggu depan kami harus ke Jepang meresmikan perusahaan baru kita" jawab eomma

"satu minggu?" tiba-tiba kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam akhirnya ikut bicara.

"waeyo, babykyu?" bukanya kalian sudah baikan, buktinya tadi kalian sudah melakukanya" sindir eomma Cho.

"eomma bukan itu, tapi bukanya itu terlalu terburu-buru Dan aku tidak siap memberi tau semua tentang keadaanku sekarang" ucap kyuhyun lesu.

"kami sudah memikirkan semuanya, kita hanya akan mengadakan pernikahan secara sederhana dan hanya keluarga yang akan hadir.

Tapi mengingat kita tidak bisa merahasiakan ini kepada public selamanya, kami sudah memilih salah satu media elektronik dan media massa untuk menjelaskan semuanya" jelas appa cho.

"jadi kalian sudah merencanakan ini semua jauh-jauh hari?" tanya siwon dan didibalas anggukan semuanya.

"pokoknya kalian cuma harus mempersiapkan diri dan untuk sementara kyuhyun tidak boleh kemana-mana sampai kondisi aman" perintah eomma…

"kalian menikah tiga hari lagi! kami sudah menyiapkan semua dan soal bulan madu kalian pergi saja kepulau pribadi milik keluarga kita, arra? Timpal eomma choi.

"tapi eomma siwon hyung masih sakit!?"

"babykyu kau mencemaskan calon suamimu yaa? Hmm, eomma mengerti tapi asal kamu tau hyungmu itu memiliki kekuatan kuda bahkan dia dijuluki Simba oleh teman-temanya"

"eomma…" rengek siwon malu.

"kamu bisa membuktikanya sendiri babykyu saat malam pertama kalian nanti!" kyuhyun yang mendegar kata-kata eomma choi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya imut.

"ohh yaa, jadi sekarang kyunnie memanggil siwon apa? akan memanggil oppa atau hyung? Kita semua tau kalau kyuhyun itu perempuan dalam raga laki-laki" timpal ahra hingga menimbulkan gelak tawa diruanggan itu, sementara kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya dan menghentak-hentakan kaki kelantai seperti anak kecil yang sedang ngambek. Melihat itu siwon angkat bicara.

"aku lebih suka dia memanggilku Hyung saja" ucap siwon sambil mengelus-elus pipi kyuhyun yang mulai merona.

Hari pernikahanpun tiba, Musik pengiring pernikahan dimulai, mengiringi Kyuhyun yang membawa bouquet bunga mawar merah yang didampingi sang Appa melangkah di Blue Carpet menuju ke sebuah altar dimana sang calon suami menunggu kedatangannya.

Didepan sana, Siwon yang menggunakan black suit berdiri dengan gagah, dia tidak henti-henti tersenyum ke arah Kyhyun sambil memperlihatkan lesung pipinya, yang membuatnya semakin menawan.

Sesampainya di altar, Appa Cho memberikan lengan anaknya yang sedari tadi dipeganggnya ke calon menantunya, Siwon langsung merangkul tangan Kyuhyun. Kemudian, pendeta datang dengan seberondol kalimat pertanyaan yang biasa diucapkan pendeta kepada mempelai pria dan wanita tentang janji suci pernikahan. Mereka menjawab pertanyaan pendeta dengan suara tenang dan lantang. Setelah itu, pendeta menyuruh kedua pasangan yang sudah menjadi suami istri secara resmi ini untuk berciuman.

Dengan semangat Siwon langsung menempelkan bibirnya kebibir Kyuhyun, refleks namja manis itu pun langsung memejamkan mata hanya sebuah kecupan biasa.

**~KYUHYUN POV~**

Saat ini Aku sedang menikmati hangatnya air ditubuhku sambil memejamkan mata. Sampai-sampai tidak menyadari ketika siwon hyung mengagetkanku, karena sudah berdiri tepat didepanku.

"kenapa kamu tidak mengunci pintunya, baby?"

"Hyung kenapa kesini? aku sedang berendam, kalau mau mandi pakai kamar mandi diluar saja!" kataku sambil menyipratkan air kepadanya agar segera keluar.

"aku sedang ingin berendam bersamamu baby, kita mandi berdua saja yaa!" ucap siwon hyung sambil membuka bajunya.

spontan aku langsung menutup mataku "hyung, Jangan bercanda! Keluar sana!"

Tanpa mempedulikan responku dia masuk kedalam bath tube "kyunnie~ah ayo maju kedepan sedikit biarkan aku masuk!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dariku, Siwon hyung mulai masuk dibelakangku dan kakinya menjulur disamping kakiku.

Aku kaget saat merasakan ada tonjolan yang menganjal menyentuh punggungku. Mulutnya kini mulai menghisap punggungku tidak lupa tanganya juga sudah bertengger sempurna di pinggangku. Dikecupnya, dijilat, kemudian digigitnya dengan lembut punggungku.

"hmmmpphh…"

"Ternyata disini titik Sensitive mu baby!" Ucapnya sambil menyeringai senang "Jangan kau tahan suaramu yang indah itu kyunnie~ah! biarkan aku mendengar desahan indah yang keluar dari mulutmu"

Kemudian Berlahan siwon hyung menuntunku untuk duduk diatasnya dengan posisi saling berhadapan. dia menarik lengan dan merangkulku untuk mendekatinya lalu mulai mencium bibirku. Ia terus melumat bibirku dengan penuh nafsu. Sesekali ia melepaskan lumatannya untuk mengambil pasokan udara yang menipis. namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena ia mulai melumat bibirku lebih ganas, dan ku putuskan mengalungkan kedua tanganku di antara lehernya. Sekarang Lidahnya mulai menyelusuri setiap inci bagian dalam mulutku, membuatku merasakan sensasi yang berbeda dari ciuman yang tadi.

Siwon mulai mendaratkan lumatannya ke dadaku dan Memainkan dua tonjolan kecil berwarna pink itu lidahnya menggigit kecil nippleku. Tangannya pun membelai perutku dengan gerakan yang tergolong erotis kemudian tangannya beralih ke nipple kananku, mencubit, memelintirnya agar semakin menegang.

"sshh.. Ahhh.. Argh.." aku sedikit memekik ketika Siwon menggigit kecil nipple kiriku.

Sesaat siwon menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengangkat tubuhku agar duduk ditepian bath tube sehingga bagian atas tubuhku tidak terbenam air, siwon memperhatikan kaki mulus dan memberku yang sedari tadi sudah berdiri tegak karena rangsangan yang diberikanya.

Siwon yang masih berada didalam bath tube berjongkok dan wajahnya mulai mendekati kakiku. Tangannya renggangkan kakiku dan mulai menjilati selangkanganku hingga menuju juniorku.

~**KYUHYUN POV END~**

**TBC**

**[]**

**CLUE NEXT CAPS:** **è Bulan madu è kamar mandi è malam pertama è tempat tidur.**


	2. Chapter 2

[CHAPT 2 ] My Wife Let's Get Married

**By KyuJjong **

**_Cast: WonKyu_**

**_Gendre: Romance, Drama._**

**Rate : M**

**Summary : è Bulan madu è kamar mandi è malam pertama è tempat tidur…**

**_Warning: NC 21, Lemon, Gender Switch/ TransGender, Always Typo(s), No BASH No FLAME and This FF is Mine don't plagiarism…_**

**~KYUHYUN POV~**

Saat ini Aku sedang menikmati hangatnya air ditubuhku sambil memejamkan mata. Sampai-sampai tidak menyadari ketika siwon hyung mengagetkanku, karena sudah berdiri tepat didepanku.

"kenapa kamu tidak mengunci pintunya, baby?"

"Hyung kenapa kesini? aku sedang berendam, kalau mau mandi pakai kamar mandi diluar saja!" kataku sambil menyipratkan air kepadanya agar segera keluar.

"aku sedang ingin berendam bersamamu baby, kita mandi berdua saja yaa!" ucap siwon hyung sambil membuka bajunya.

spontan aku langsung menutup mataku "hyung, Jangan bercanda! Keluar sana!"

Tanpa mempedulikan responku dia masuk kedalam bath tube "kyunnie~ah ayo maju kedepan sedikit biarkan aku masuk!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dariku, Siwon hyung mulai masuk dibelakangku dan kakinya menjulur disamping kakiku.

Aku kaget saat merasakan ada tonjolan yang menganjal menyentuh punggungku. Mulutnya kini mulai menghisap punggungku tidak lupa tanganya juga sudah bertengger sempurna di pinggangku. Dikecupnya, dijilat, kemudian digigitnya dengan lembut punggungku.

"hmmmpphh…"

"Ternyata disini titik Sensitive mu baby!" Ucapnya sambil menyeringai senang "Jangan kau tahan suaramu yang indah itu kyunnie~ah! biarkan aku mendengar desahan indah yang keluar dari mulutmu"

Kemudian Berlahan siwon hyung menuntunku untuk duduk diatasnya dengan posisi saling berhadapan. dia menarik lengan dan merangkulku untuk mendekatinya lalu mulai mencium bibirku. Ia terus melumat bibirku dengan penuh nafsu. Sesekali ia melepaskan lumatannya untuk mengambil pasokan udara yang menipis. namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena ia mulai melumat bibirku lebih ganas, dan ku putuskan mengalungkan kedua tanganku di antara lehernya. Sekarang Lidahnya mulai menyelusuri setiap inci bagian dalam mulutku, membuatku merasakan sensasi yang berbeda dari ciuman yang tadi.

Siwon mulai mendaratkan lumatannya ke dadaku dan Memainkan dua tonjolan kecil berwarna pink itu lidahnya menggigit kecil nippleku. Tangannya pun membelai perutku dengan gerakan yang tergolong erotis kemudian tangannya beralih ke nipple kananku, mencubit, memelintirnya agar semakin menegang.

"sshh.. Ahhh.. Argh.." aku sedikit memekik ketika Siwon menggigit kecil nipple kiriku.

Sesaat siwon menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengangkat tubuhku agar duduk ditepian bath tube sehingga bagian atas tubuhku tidak terbenam air, siwon memperhatikan kaki mulus dan memberku yang sedari tadi sudah berdiri tegak karena rangsangan yang diberikanya.

Siwon yang masih berada didalam bath tube berjongkok dan wajahnya mulai mendekati kakiku. Tangannya renggangkan kakiku dan mulai menjilati selangkanganku hingga menuju juniorku.

~**KYUHYUN POV END~**

**Let's Read Don't forget to leave your like and comment !**

**_Note: Bagi yang merasa belum cukup umur dan berniat nge-flame silahkan tinggalkan FF ini!_**

**~~ENJOY READING~~**

"Ahhh… Ahhh…hyunggg!"

Mendengar desahan kyuhyun yang semakin menjadi, membuat siwon tak ragu untuk bertindak lebih jauh. Lidahnya turun menuju ke junior kyuhyun yang menegak sempurna. Tapi siwon masih ingin membuat kyuhyun semakin terangsang.

"ahhh.. Apa yang.. Hmm.. Kau lakukann hyungg?"Tanya kyuhyun saat merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal membelai kepala juniornya, ternyata lidah Siwon telah menjilat kepala junior Kyuhyun. Bukan gerakan yang intens memang, hanya jilatan-jilatan yang mampu membuat tubuh kyuhyun menggelinjang kenikmatan.

"hshhh.. Aaaahhh.."

Sesekali Siwon melirik ke arah kyuhyun yang setengah mati menahan kenikmatan yang diterimanya dengan memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sesat kemudian tanpa ragu, Siwon segera memasukkan junior kyuhyun kedalam mulutnya dan Melumatnya seperti sedang mengemut lollipop, siwon memaju-mundurkan kepalanya yang membuat kyuhyun semakin hilang kendali.

Tangan kanan kyuhyun mulai meremas rambut Siwon dan sesekali menekankan kepala Siwon untuk memperdalam sedotannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk menahan berat tubuhnya di bath tube…

"Ahh.. won…nie.. Fass.. terr,..ahhh".

Siwon semakin bersemangat melakukan oral pada junior kyuhyun, Membuat kyuhyun melayang merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh mulut siwon.

"Aku… Ahhh.. Aku.. mau ke… luar… Ahh…"

CROOTT…. CROOTT… CROOTT! Junior kyuhyun akhirnya mengeluarkan Cairan cinta berwarna putih dan siwon sama sekali tak segan – segan menelan seluruh cairan cinta milik kyu yang bersarang di mulutnya tadi.

"Rasamu sangat nikmat baby… " ucapnya setelah ia berhasil menelan seluruh cairan putih kental itu dan cairan yang masih tertinggal di junior kyuhyun pun tak luput dari jilatan siwon "slurrpph.." siwon menyedot ujung junior kyuhyun Tak hanya menyedot, lidah siwon memberi gerakan memutar di junior kyuhyun dengan mulutnya…

"menyukainya, baby?" tanya Siwon, kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan. kemudian siwon pun mengangkat tubuh kyuhyun untuk membersihkan diri mereka di bawah shower, air hangatpun mengucur membasuh tubuh mereka.

Mata kyuhyun membulat sempurna ketika baru menyadari tubuh siwon yang naked memperlihatkan otot – otot yang terbentuk sempurna, tubuh kecoklatan yang dimilikinya dan kyuhyun meneguk ludah karena baru menyadari junior siwon jauh lebih besar miliknya.

"Hyung? Itumu?" tunjuk kyuhyun pada junior siwon yang sudah Tegak dan berdiri sempurna.

"Baby harusnya kau bertanggung jawab karena sudah membangunkanya!" rengek siwon manja. Kyuhyun mulai merapatkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Siwon, hingga membuat junior mereka saling menempel. Tangan kyuhyun mulai membelai lembut junior siwon dan terus menggenggamnya dengan kuat lalu menggerakkan tangannya naik dan turun dengan tempo yang awalnya perlahan, namun semakin lama gerakannya semakin cepat, hingga menggetarkan tubuh siwon.

"Ahh.. kyu..ahh Fass.. terr,..ahhh" tak lama kyuhyun merasakan junior siwon berkedut. Menandakan ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari dalam, tiba – tiba kyuhyun menghentikan kocokannya pada junior siwon.

"Baby? Aku mohon… Jangan menggoda ku.." rengek siwon pada kyuhyun agar melanjutkan perkerjaannya yang tertunda. kyuhyun menyeringai dan menunduk merangkak menuju junior siwon. Seolah tak sabar ingin melahap milik Siwon yang jauh lebih besar dibanding miliknya.

"ahh.. kyunnie…ah" mata Siwon terpejam saat kyuhyun memasukkan juniornya ke mulutnya dan kyuhyun mulai Melumat dan menyedotnya berkali-kali membuat Siwon mendesah keenakan.

"lebihhh.. Keraaassss.. Ahh.. Seperti ituuuhh.." tangan Siwon semakin menekan kepala kyuhyun agar juniornya lebih merasakan kehangatan mulut kyuhyun. Sesekali ia berhenti saat merasakan kyuhyun tersedak akibat ia terlalu menekankan kepalanya.

"hhmm.. kyuuuu.. Akkuuh mau keluaaaarrr.."

kyuhyun semakin mempercepat gerakan 'in out'nya. Sesekali ia memperkeras sedotan demi sedotannya agar Siwon segera mencapai puncak.

"aaahhhhhhhh.."

lenguhan panjang menandakan bahwa Siwon telah mencapai klimaks. Kyuhyun membiarkan Cairan sperma Siwon mengalir melewati kulit mulusnya hingga menambah kesan seksi pada dirinya. Siwon menelan ludahnya saat melihat wajah dan leher kyuhyun belepotan dengan cairannya.

"kau sangat seksi baby.." ucap siwon Kemudian menyerang bibir kyuhyun yang belepotan dengan penuh nafsu, menjilat cairan putih tersebut hingga dada kyuhyun.

"Selesai….Ayo mandi!" ucap siwon mulai menyabuni tubuh kyuhyun.

Sekarang kyuhyun yang baru selesai mandi tertidur di ranjang King Size dengan hanya mengenakan piyama handuk, saat ini dirinya cukup lelah dengan aktifitasnya kamar mandi yang baru ia lakukan bersama suaminya.

Sesaat kemudian siwon keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai handuk, Siwon menundukan wajahnya, membuat kedua matanya bertatapan dengan mata Kyuhyun yang bening. Pria tampan itu bersyukur untuk kesekian kalinya, karena Kyuhyun telah menjadi pasangan hidupnya, mendekat kearah kyu dan berbisik.

" Baby, jangan tidur dulu! Kita belum melakukan permainan inti"

"Hyung,kumohon berhenti! kyunnie lelah wonnie" ujar Kyuhyun manja.

Namun siwon seperti tidak mempedulikan penolakan dari kyuhyun, perlahan mendekatkan belah bibir masing-masing, makin mengeleminasi jarak di antara keduanya. Dua bibir itu kembali berpaut, Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar ketika Siwon menyentuh kembali juniornya tanpa melepaskan pautan bibirnya.

"Ha-aaah…" Kyuhyun melepaskan pautan bibirnya dan mendesah, yang makin membuat libido Siwon dalam tingkat tertinggi. Bibir Siwon sendiri telah turun mengecup leher Kyuhyun, menggigitnya lembut, dan menyedotnya hingga menciptakan tanda-tanda kepemilikan seakan menunjukan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah miliknya.

Tangan siwon bergerak lagi kebawah jemari siwon mengelus rektum sempit milik kyuhyun. Kyu merasakan perasaan aneh dan tak nyaman ketika ada sesuatu yang memasuki lubang rektumnya, Secara refleks mengeratkan dinding rektumnya, mencegah benda asing tadi yang mencoba masuk.

"Aaarrgghhh!".

" sakit baby?" tanya siwon cemas saat mendengar teriakan kyu.

Kyuhyun sontak menggelengkan kepalanya tak ingin membuat siwon cemas "Kalau begitu, bisakah kau rileks sedikit dan membiarkan jariku masuk? Agar kau tak terlalu merasakan sakit!" pinta siwon, kyuhyun menggangguk, kemudian mencoba merilekskan lubang rektumya, membuat jari siwon yang masih terbenam didalam tubuhnya sedikit bebas. Telunjuk siwon memutar – mutar pelan didalam anus Kyuhyun membuatnya kegelian.

Perlahan siwon menarik jarinya keluar dan memasukkannya lagi berikut jari tengahnya dan disusul jari berikutnya. Perlahan ketiga jari itu mencoba bergerak di lubang sempit kyuhyun secara acak dan zig zag. Gerakan serupa terus Siwon lakukan sebelum anal sex dimulai, setelah merasa cukup Siwon segera mengeluarkan jarinya perlahan.

"Kau siap baby…?" Tanya siwon dan kyuhyun mengangguk pasrah.

Satu tangan siwon melakukan penetrasi pada juniornya sendiri, Mengocok lembut juniornya hingga tegang. Siwon mengangkat kedua kaki Kyuhyun dan menggantungkan kaki Kyuhyun dipundaknya. Siwon mulai mencoba menyentuh rectum Kyuhyun Tak lama kemudian siwon memposisiskan junior didepan pintu masuk dinding rectum kyuhyun.

"Aaaargggghhtttt!" erang Kyuhyun dengan keras saat merasakan sesuatu yang besar memasuki tubuhnya kembali walau tadi lubangnya sudah dipersiapakan namun tetap saja sakit. Mengingat ukuran kejantanan siwon jauh lebih besar dari pada ketiga jari tadi, Air mata kyuhyun mulai mengalir karena merasakan kesakitan yang sangat.

"Bersabarlah Baby tahan sebentar! Tinggal sedikit lagi semua akan masuk dan aku jamin kamu akan merasakan kenikmatan setelah ini!"ucap siwon mencoba menenangkan.

"Enggg… Sa-sakit… hyunggg…" lirih kyuhyun, tapi tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu siwon kembali berusaha memasuki lubang itu. kyuhyun merasa rektumnya bagai dibuka paksa dengan keras. Perasaan panas dan perih begitu menguasai kyuhyun hingga lagi – lagi air mata menetes kembali.

"Aaaarrggghhhtttt! Ap-appoo! wonnie.. " kyuhyun kembali mengerang kesakitan ketika siwon memasukkan sisa miliknya yang besar itu ke dalam tubuhnya dengan sekali hentak. siwon mendiamkan kejantanannya di dalam rectum kyuhyun. Berusaha memberi waktu agar kyuhyun bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan juniornya.

"wonnie…"

"Apa kau sudah siap? Boleh aku bergerak sekarang, Baby?" tanya siwon, kyuhyun mengangguk tanda memberikan lampu hijau.

**~SIWON POV~**

Dengan perlahan aku menggerakkan milikku untuk keluar dari rektum kyuhyun yang masih sempit dan ketika tinggal kepala juniornya saja yang berada di dalam rectum itu, aku kembali memasukkan milikku dengan hentakan yang cepat dan dalam. Awalnya terasa sangat sakit namun rasa sakit itu terganti dengan kenikmatan yang membuatkku merasa seperti melayang.

"Aaaaahhh!" Erangku dan kyuhyun penuh kenikmatan karena hentakan kuat dan dalam yang ku lakukan tepat menumbuk ke sesuatu didalam sana sepertinya itu sweet spot kyuhyun, memberikan perasaan nikmat yang lebih nyata dan membuatku mengerang lebih keras dan karena kenikmatan dari rectum kyuhyun yang mijat-mijat juniorku dengan rasa panas dan ketat. Aku mulai terus menggenjot juniorku dan desahan demi desahan nikmat terus mengalir keluar dari bibir milik kami.  
"A-aaahh…. Fast..ahh! Aaaahhh!wonnie… lebih cepattt,,,," Aku kini mempercepat tempo tusukanku yang terus saja memberikan rasa nikmat pada tubuhku dan kyu karena terus-menerus menyentuh sweet spotnya.

"Aahhh… ooohh… wonnie cumm… Aahhh!"  
"Aahh…. Aahh…. Moree..kyunnie.!"

Tubuh kyuhyun melengkung membentuk busur saat mencapai klimaksnya. Cairan kyuhyun menyembur sebagian pada perutku dan sebagian pada parutnya sendiri.

"Baby.. Akuhhh… Ah…!" desahku saat melakukan tusukan terakhir dengan keras dan kuat, serta menanamkan juniorku sangat dalam, untuk kemudian menyemburkan sperma kedalam tubuh kyuhyun sehingga membuat rectumnya sedikit penuh dengan cairan cinta milikku.  
aku menurunkan kedua kaki Kyuhyun yang digantung dibahuku, menindih tubuh kurus itu lalu kembali melumat bibir tebal Kyuhyun dengan penuh cinta.  
"baby kau nikmat sekali, Saranghae" ucapku sambil membelai pipinya yang merona.

"Nado Saranghae.."

"baby?Kita main ronde kedua ya?" mata kyuhyun membulat sempurna, tanpa aba-aba aku gerakan kembali juniorku yang masih tertanam didalam rectum kyuhyun maju mundur perlahan. Suara desahan kyuhyun mulai terdengar kembali, sehingga menaikan kembali libodoku hingga menggenjot semakin cepat, Aku dan Kyuhyuh sama – sama mendesah.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Hmmmn…" desahku saat nikmat itu terus ku rasakan, Lubang sempit kyuhyun benar-benar memanjakanku dengan setiap gerakan mengencang dan mengendurnya. Aku mengocok kembali kejantanan kyu yang sudah mengeras lagi, Kyuhyun sudah tak mampu merasakan apa-apa selain kenikmatan, tanganku yang tak henti mengocok juniornya

"hyung-ah faster…. aaahh! Fast..ahh! fasterhh…" aku semakin semangat mengocok juniornya dan menggerakan bokongku maju mundur desahan serta rintihan nikmat silih bergantian.

"aaahhhh God"  
"Mmmmmpht…." Erang Kyuhyun yang saat menikmati pijatan pada juniornya dan junior besar siwon terus menumbuk sweet spotnya dengan sangat akurat. Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua pun mencapai klimaks mereka diwaktu bersamaan.

"aahhh cumm… Ahhhh—" teriakami bersamaan saat berhasil mengeluarkan sari kenikmatan yang sejak tadi memang ingin keluar, membuatku menggeliang merasakan klimaks. Aku segera menelan semua cairan putih yang tumpah ditubuh kyuhyun.

"Kau hebat baby…" ucapku setelah selesai menjilat dan menelan semua cairan cinta ditubuh kyuhyun tanpa sisa dan Siwon kembali mencium bibir Kyuhyun.

**~SIWON POV END~**

Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah sangat lelah tidak mempedulikan siwon dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Siwon yang melihat kyu sudah mulai tertidur, ikut merebahkan dirinya disamping kyu tanpa melepas juniornya dari rectum kyu. Siwon memeluk pinggang kyu agar lebih mendekat lalu membisikan "Saranghae Choi Kyuhyun, jeongmal saranghae." dan akhirnya ikut terlelap tidur disamping Kyu sambil terus memeluknya.

Pagi menyapa, Siwon mulai terusik dengan sinar matahari yang mengenai matanya meski masih terpejam, pria berlesung pipi itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali menyesuaikan matanya. Ia melihat kyuhyun yang masih tertidur dengan tubuh telanjang, dibalut hanya dengan selembar selimut tebal yang menutupi area pribadi mereka.

Siwon memang tidur dengan memeluk istrinya dari belakang semalam. Siwon makin merapatkan tubuhnya, ia mengendus tengkuk istrinya dan memberikan kissmark baru dibahu istrinya. Kyuhyun mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Namun matanya masih enggan terbuka untuk sekedar tahu apa yang terjadi.

Siwon sudah bangun dan berniat mandi menyeringai ketika merasakan sesuatu di selankangannya. Yaa semalam ia tidur tanpa melepas kejantanannya dari hole kyu. Siwon menarik juniornya hingga tersisa kepalanya, dan menghentakkan dengan keras ke dalam hole sang istri hingga membentur telak prostat kyu. Seketika kyu langsung terbangun dan mengeluarkan cairannya, ternyata ia sangat sensitive bila diserang secara mendadak.

"Huaaa," teriakan kyuhyun mambahana keseluruh menyambut pagi hari "CHOI SIWON! Kau mau membunuhku huh? Semalam kau sudah memperkosaku dan sekarang masih mau?"

"Ahhhh.." kyuhyun merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya sangat sakit saat menarik tubuhnya hingga membuat Junior siwon terlepas paksa.

"auuu, appo" rintih kyu, siwon yang dari tadi memandanginya berubah menjadi agak cemas.

kyu refleks melayangkan tendangan ketubuh siwon dan tanpa sengaja mengenai bagian yang paling penting hingga membuat namja manly itu terjatuh dari tempat tidur dengan tidak elitnya.

"Aduuuh, appo baby" ringis siwon sambil mengeluh sakit pada selangkangannya yang sekarang terasa ngilu.

"rasakan… punyaku lebih sakit dari itu" bentak kyuhyun.

**TBC**

**[]**

**_Don't forget to leave your like and comment here!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**By KyuJjong **

**_Cast: WonKyu _**

**_Pair: Jaejong (istri) & Yunho (Suami) / Changmin (anak) & kimbum (Anak)_**  
**_Gendre: Romance, Drama._**

**_Summary :_**** è dokter kandungan è obat2 an, Vitamin è hamil è masa lalu siwon è orang ketiga è 2 anak.**

**_Warning:NC 17, Gender Switch/ TransGender, Always Typo(s), No BASH No FLAME and This FF is Mine don't plagiarism..._**

**Let's Read Don't forget to leave your like and comment !**

**_Note: Bagi yang merasa belum cukup umur dan berniat nge-flame silahkan tinggalkan FF ini!_**

**~BEFORE~**

Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah sangat lelah tidak mempedulikan siwon dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Siwon yang melihat kyuhyun sudah mulai tertidur, ikut merebahkan dirinya disamping sang 'istri' tanpa melepas membernya dari rectum kyuhyun. Siwon memeluk pinggang kyuhyun agar lebih mendekat lalu berbisik "Saranghae Choi Kyuhyun, jeongmal saranghae." dan akhirnya ikut terlelap tidur disamping namja manis tersebut sambil terus memeluknya.

Pagi menyapa, Siwon mulai terusik dengan sinar matahari yang mengenai matanya meski masih terpejam, pria berlesung pipi itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali menyesuaikan dengan cahaya. Ia melihat kyuhyun masih tertidur dengan tubuh naked, hanya dibalut dengan selembar selimut tebal yang menutupi area pribadi mereka.

Siwon memang tidur dengan memeluk istrinya dari belakang semalam. Siwon makin merapatkan tubuhnya, ia mengendus tengkuk istrinya dan memberikan kissmark baru dibahu sang istri. Kyuhyun mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam tidur. Namun matanya masih enggan terbuka untuk sekedar tahu apa yang terjadi.

Siwon sudah bangun dan berniat mandi menyeringai ketika merasakan sesuatu, Yaa semalam ia tidur tanpa melepas membernya dari rectum kyuhyun. Siwon menarik membernya hingga tersisa kepalanya, dan menghentakkan dengan keras ke dalam rectum sang istri hingga membentur telak prostat kyuhyun. Seketika kyuhyun langsung terbangun, ternyata ia sangat sensitive bila diserang secara mendadak.

"Huaaa," teriakan kyuhyun membahana keseluruh ruangan menyambut pagi hari "CHOI SIWON! Kau mau membunuhku huh? Semalam kau sudah memperkosaku dan sekarang masih mau?"

"Ahhhh.." kyuhyun merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya sangat sakit saat menarik tubuhnya hingga membuat member siwon terlepas paksa.

"auuu, appo" rintih kyuhyun, siwon yang sedari tadi memandanginya berubah menjadi agak cemas.

kyuhyun refleks melayangkan tendangan ketubuh siwon, tanpa sengaja mengenai bagian yang paling penting hingga membuat namja manly itu terjatuh dari tempat tidur dengan tidak elitnya.

"Aduuuhhh, appo baby" ringis siwon sambil mengeluh sakit pada selangkangannya yang sekarang terasa ngilu.

"rasakan… punyaku lebih sakit dari itu" bentak kyuhyun.

**~NEXT~**

**~~ENJOY READING~~**

_**~SIWON POV~**_

Saat ini aku dan istriku baru pulang dari bulan madu, Tepatnya di Bandara Incheon. Kami sudah ditunggu oleh 2 orang maid dan 2 mobil. Ketika baru berjalan dipintu keluar bandara kami langsung dihampiri oleh salah satu maid dan menyerahkan 1buah kunci mobil kepadaku.

"ambil, kopernya kedalam!" perintahku dan dibalas oleh anggukan sang maid.

Tanpa menunggu maid kembali aku mulai melajukan mobilku kencang menelusuri kota Seoul. Aku ingin segera sampai dirumah dan beistirahat, aku tersenyum melihat namja cantik di sebelahku, mengelus manja pipinya yang memperlihatkan semburat merah walau sedang tertidur sekalipun. Sepertinya dia kelelahan setelah semalam aku terus menyerangnya sampai subuh hingga membuat namja cantik ini tidak bisa tidur karena harus pulang ke Seoul pagi harinya.

Mobilku memasuki gerbang sebuah rumah mewah dengan dua lantai 8 kamar tidur, halaman seluas lapangan sepak bola dengan kolam renang didalamnya serta Taman mini yang ditumbuhi puluhan bunga serta masih banyak kemewahan lain yang tidak perlu kuceritakan. Rumah ini adalah hadiah pernikahan kami.

Awalnya kyuhyun menolak tinggal dirumah bak Istana ini tapi alasan umma yang khawatir terhadapnya membuat istriku luluh dan mau menerima rumah yang mempunyai 13 orang maid ini. Yaaa alasan utama supaya kyuhyun tidak bosan tinggal dirumah sampai waktu yang belum ditentukan.

"Baby... Ayo bangun! Kita sudah sampai" bisikku ketelinga kanan kyuhyun, namun Ia hanya bergeming sedikit dan kembali kealam bawah sadarnya.

"Baiklah baby kau yang memaksaku melakukanya" perlahan kudekatkan wajahku kewajahnya, ohh dia tidur manis sekali batinku. #plak Aku tidak boleh melupakan tujuan awalku saat ini. bibirku sudah menempel sempurna pada leher jenjangnya ku ciumi, ku gigit lembut dan sedot "eungghh, hyuungg apa yang kau lakukan"

"kau sensitive sekali baby, ayo bangun kita sudah sampai!" ucapku seraya membuka pintu mobil. Kyuhyun berjalan gontai disampingku, sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan menggendongnya. Tapi lebih baik aku tidak membangunkan macan tidur "hey... Baby mau kemana kau? Rumah kita disana!" kutarik tangannya yang hampir saja berjalan menuju gerbang keluar.

"hmmm...baiklah, tapi kenapa rumah itu jauh sekali sich? Aku capek.." gumam kyuhyun dengan suara parau.

Sesampainya didalam rumah kyuhyun langsung merebahkan diri disofa dan aku berjalan menuju dapur. Tiba-tiba dikagetkan suara seseorang berdehem cukup keras. Ternyata AhRa nunna sedang duduk dimeja makan sedang meneguk minuman kaleng didepanya. Aku mulai mendekat, AhRa nunna menyerahkan tumpukan kotak-kotak cukup besar kepadaku.

"apa ini nunna?"

"itu adalah Vitamin, suplemen, obat-obatan yang harus kamu dan kyuhyun minum agar kyu cepat hamil" jawab AhRa

"ohh, baiklah..."

"satu lagi, ini kartu nama dokter yang akan datang kesini untuk melakukan pemeriksaan kandungan dan menormalkan kembali hormon-hormon kyuhyun tetap di produksi secara alamiah agar cepat hamil"

"nunna, ini apa?" tanyaku memegang kotak yang lebih kecil dari yang lainya.

"kau tidak bisa baca babbo? Itu namanya obat perangsang. siapa tau kau membutuhkanya, Sudah simpan saja!?"

"tapi aku tidak butuh obat kuat nunna" kata siwon lantang.

"siapa bilang itu untukmu?" ucap AhRa sambil melirik kearah kyuhyun yang masih tertidur disofa "sudah aku pulang dulu.

**_~SIWON POV END~_**

**~4 MONTH LATER~**

Saat ini Pernikahan Siwon dan kyuhyun sudah berusia empat bulan. masih bisa dibilang pengantin baru. Seperti biasa hari-hari wonkyu dilalui dengan berbagai macam warna seperti kemesraan, pertengkaran, sikap manja, marah, cemburu dll…

CKLEK~~~~

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka kyuhyun yang sedang asik bermain PSP menoleh kearah sumber suara menautkan kedua alis matanya "Hyung, kok sudah pulang?" tanyanya pada siwon.

Siwon tersenyum lalu menghampirinya "Aku merindukanmu baby!" sahut Siwon sambil memeluk pinggang kyuhyun dengan kadar protektif yang melebihi batas normal..

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya bosan melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan suaminya ini "Demi Tuhan jangan lagi, YAAA…. CHOI SIWON! Tadi pagi saja kau berangkat setelah di bangunkan berkali-kali karena ada rapat dan sekarang baru jam 02.00, kau sudah pulang?"

"Aku sudah membereskan semua berkas-berkas yang harusku tanda tangani dan mengatakan pada sekretarisku kalau aku mau pulang lebih awal" jawab siwon santai

"Jadi karena seorang bos, kau bisa bersikap seenaknya? Begitu?" omel kyuhyun panjang lebar karena tak habis pikir dengan tingkah suaminya yang suka seenaknya ini.

Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengarkan omelan dari istrinya itu "Biar saja Memangnya aku tidak boleh merindukan istriku?"

"Sudahlah, sana mandi! Aku tidak mau dipeluk namja bau seperti mu!" usir kyuhyun kepada siwon.

"Yaaa…, aku mandi sekarang" ucap siwon berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Siwon berada dalam kamar mandi lumayan cukup lama dan setelah keluar dari kamar mandi matanya menatap sang istri yang sudah terlelap tidur diatas tempat tidur mereka. Karena bosan menunggu Siwon tak juga selesai mandi. kyuhyun, yang tadinya duduk di ranjang bersender sambil menonton TV dan akhirnya tertidur.

kyuhyun membuka kelopak matanya, dan mendapati kegelapan didalam kamar menyambut penglihatannya. Saat menoleh ke samping, ia melihat siwon tertidur lelap sambil memeluk tubuhnya.

"Enghhh…" kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.00 pagi.

"Laparrr…" gumamnya sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan dengan perlahan melepaskan tangan kekar yang selalu memelukknya tiap malam.

"kyunnie~ah? Mau kemana?" panggil siwon dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur.

"aku Lapar, hyung"

"Aigoo… istriku lapar ne? Kau ingin makan apa Baby?" tanya siwon sambil berjalan kearah kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

"Apa saja boleh Yang penting makankan…" jawab kyuhyun polos.

Sekarang siwon sibuk berkutat dengan adonan untuk membuat Waffel menu makan tengah malam istrinya.

Selesai makan siwon melirik jam sudah menunjukan pukul 3 subuh

"Baby, setelah ini kita tidur ya?"

"hmm…." Angguk kyu sambil menyuap potongan terakhir waffel kedalam mulutnya.

Setelah makan kyuhyun langsung bergelung di dalam selimutnya dengan nyaman, namun belum sempat ia untuk tertidur, Siwon yang sudah memeluknya dari belakang berbisik

"_Baby_Kyu…"

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun semakin erat dan memajukan pinggulnya hingga bertemu sempurna dengan tubuh namja manis tersebut. Mata kyuhyun membulat sempurna, menyadari ada yang salah dari tubuh suaminya ini. Sesuatu yang mengganjal bagian belakang tubuhnya serasa sudah keras dan menegang

"_Hyung_… jangan bilang kalau kau sedang ereksi" ucap Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Maaf baby tubuhku tidak bisa berbohong, aku sudah tak tahan" Ucap Siwon sambil mulai mengecup dan menghisap bagian punggung Kyuhyun yang terbuka.

"Yaaa… Hentikan!Aku mengantuk …" protes Kyuhyun sambil meronta-ronta di antara dekapan Siwon yang erat.

"hmmm…." Siwon menggeleng,

"Dasar Kuda mesum" Teriak kyuhyun membalikan badannya yang sudah berhasil terlepas dari dekapan siwon dan melayangkan tendangan ketubuh siwon hingga mengenai bagian yang paling penting, membuat siwon terjatuh dari tempat tidur dengan tidak elitnya.

Siwon menatap nanar selangkangannya yang berdenyut hebat. Rasanya luar biasa sakit, tendangan kyuhyun memang tidak berubah sejak dulu. seorang kyuhyun akan berubah kasar jika siwon menyentuh daerah sensitifnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Baby kenapa kamu suka sekali menendang "little Siwon? bagaimana kalau ini tidak bisa berfungsi lagi?."

Sepertinya siwon harus benar-benar menahan kesabaran dan napsunya sekuat mungkin. Kyuhyun yang tidak tega melihat siwon yang meringis kesakitan akhirnya luluh "hyung! Mianhe" ucap kyuhyun sambil berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan mendekat pada siwon lalu ia memapah siwon yang berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju kamar mandi "Ayo hyung, aku obati!" kata kyuhyun lembut.

"Slupp" Kyuhyun memasukan member itu kedalam mulutnya lalu dikulumnya dengan lembut, kyuhyun melihat siwon mendongakan Kepalanya menahan sensasi tubuhnya.

10 menit bermain tangan siwon menjambak lembut rambut kyuhyun "Engggg—ahhh aku mau keluar Baby" teriak siwon makin parau sesaat kemudian berhasil mengeluarkan cairan cintanya.

Siwon terbangun saat mendengar suara aneh dari kamar mandinya, ketika sadar sang istri tidak disampingnya, secepat kilat Siwon langsung berlari menghampiri istrinya yang tengah menunduk di wastafel sambil memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Dengan wajah khawatir siwon menghampiri kyuhyun dengan lembut Ia meraih tengkuk kyuhyun, kemudian mengurutnya dengan penuh kasih. kyuhyun menoleh menatap siwon, sebelum ia kembali menghadap wastafel dan memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Tubuhnya terasa lemas, dan isi perutnya harusnya sudah keluar semua, namun entah kenapa lambungnya masih saja bergolak dan membuatnya benar-benar ingin memuntahkan semuanya.

"Sshhh... baby... kamu kenapa? Apa yang sakit?" Tanya siwon khawatir dan hanya di jawab gelengan kepala oleh kyuhyun pertanda ia juga tidak tahu.

Setelah yakin kyuhyun tidak akan muntah lagi dengan satu ayunan kuat, siwon menggendongnya ala bridal style dan menurunkannya itu di atas ranjang mereka.

Karena khawatir dengan keadaan kyuhyun siwon menelpon dokter keluarga mereka. Tidak beberapa lama sang dokter pun datang dan langsung memeriksa kondisi kyuhyun.

Dokter Lee memeriksa Kyuhyun beberapa kali, sesekali bertanya dan mencatat sesuatu di kertas resepnya. Siwon benar-benar panik dan saat dokter baru selesai memeriksa kyuhyun siwon langsung menghampirinya dan mulai bertanya

"Bagaimana dok? ?Sebenarnya istri saya sakit apa?"

Dokter Lee bukannya menjawab malah tersenyum tidak jelas membuat siwon semakin bingung dan mengkerutkan keningnya saja sambil menunggu jawaban sang dokter selanjutnya.

"Ehmm begini, Istri anda sebenarnya tidak sakit kok…" Dokter lee kembali tersenyum bijak dan mengulurkan tanganya dangan ragu siwon membalas uluran tangan sang dokter hingga kini mereka saling berjabat tangan.

"Selamat istri anda sedang hamil dan kandungannya kini sudah menginjak usia 3minggu" ucap dokter Lee berhasil membuat siwon mematung ditempat namun sesaat kemudian mulai berteriak.

"_M..MWO?_? Hamil dok?" tanya siwon memastikan apa yang didengarnya tidak salah. Dokter Lee mengangguk masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya lalu menjawab "Ne,… anda akan segera menjadi seorang appa…!"

Siwon kembali bertanya "Dok, kyuhyun dari tadi muntah-muntah terus saya khawatir apa ada obatnya?"

Dokter Lee terlihat berfikir "itu namanya _Morning sickness_ tuan Choi, biasanya terjadi pada orang hamil dengan gejala seperti pening, mual dan muntah-muntah. Morning sickness minimal muncul pada minggu ke-4 dan maksimal di minggu ke-16. Sekarang ada cara terbaik untuk mengobati _morning sickness _adalah menelan cairan yang membuat istri anda hamil, tak lain dan tak bukan yaitu sperma."

Siwon menyeringai kearah kyuhyun yang masih terbaring lemah, otak Pervet siwon kembali berkerja sementara kyuhyun hanya memutar kepalanya malas melihat tingkah suaminya itu.

"jadi sebaiknya bagaimana dok?"

"Yaa … Bayi itu terbuat dari sejumlah materi yang dianggap 'asing' oleh tubuh sehingga memunculkan respons negatif dari tubuh Oleh karena itu untuk meredakannya, istri anda yang sedang hamil diminta untuk menelan sperma milik suaminya di pagi hari" Sambung Dokter Lee yang tahu benar bahwa sebenarnya Siwon sangat menghawatirkan Kyuhyun.

"_Kamsahamnida_ dok.." ucap siwon senang tidak lupa ia menundukan badanya sebagai rasa terima kasihnya.

Tak lama setelah mengantar sang dokter pergi siwon berlari untuk kembali menuju kamarnya.

"BABY…." kyuhyun yang mendengar lengkingan suara siwon kembali memejamkan matanya yang masih terasa berat, tidak mengindahkan teriakan siwon yang memekakan telinga itu. Siwon tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun ternyata sudah tertidur, pria bertubuh atletis itu mengecup lembut dahi Kyuhyun.

"Hyung tidak pergi kerja?" Tanya Kyuhyun, yang sebenarnya sudah bangun dari tadi.

"kyunnie? Kau masih bangun ternyata" ucap Siwon dengan senyuman lembut "Hmm,Tidak ada yang lebih penting dari istriku ini."

Sesaat kemudian kyuhyun kembali mual-mual "Baby,_ gwencahana?_?" tanya siwon pada sang istri yang sedang berusaha kembali membuang isi perutnya "Hoek, hoek.." siwon membantu kyuhyun dengan mengusap punggungnya dengan begitu mungkin akan sedikit membaik.

"Sekarang Tidak usah memikirkan apa-apa,! kau tidur saja, biar aku menjagamu baby!" Ucap Siwon sambil naik keatas tempat tidurnya membenarkan posisi istrinya agar berada dalam pelukanya, di luar dugaan kali ini Kyuhyun menurut tanpa protes, ia menunjukan reaksi yang baik dengan balik memeluk tubuh siwon dengan sangat erat dan kepalanya membenam di dada siwon.

"Chukkae ucap AhRa melompat keatas tempat tidur yang diatasnya ada sepasang suami istri sedang terlelap tidur"

Siwon yang mendengar suara gaduh, spontan membuka matanya seketika menarik AhRa kesampingnya agar tidak menindih kyuhyun.

"hahaha, kau OverProtec sekali wonnie-ah, tenang aku tidak akan menyakitinya!" ucap AhRa sambil berdiri "Cepat turun! Eomma menunggu di bawah"

"Eomma..." teriak Kyuhyun yang baru turun dari kamarnya.

"BabyKyu, mmm... Chukkae sebentar lagi kalian akan jadi mommy dan daddi" ucap eomma bahagia.

"ne..." jawab kyu sambil berjalan ketempat duduk siwon dan duduk dipangkuan namja tampan tersebut tidak lupa kyu menarik kedua tangan siwon dan mengalungkanya diperutnya. siwon yang mendapat perlakuan manja kyuhyun terlihat kikuk karena hal itu terjadi didepan keluarga istrinya tsb.

"hahaha tenang Wonnie-ah orang hamil memang bisa berubah menjadi manja begitu, kau harus terbiasa!?" Jelas eomma.

"wonnie... Kyunnie lapar" ucap kyuhyun manja.

"aish anak ini, kerasukan setan apa dia? Gini ne jadinya setan dihasut setan jadi aneh" gumam AhRa.

Namun sukses dengan sempurna ditangkap oleh pendengaran kyuhyun berlahan air matanya menetes dari pelupuk matanya "Wonnie, kyunnie benci nunna nggak mau liat nunna hiks hweee..."

Sementara siwon hanya garuk-garuk kepala melihat kejadian di depan matanya. Binggung harus berbuat apa.

03.00 subuh "babykyu, kenapa kamu nggak tidur? kamu nggak ngantuk?" tanya siwon karena sedari tadi kyuhyun hanya membalik-balikan badannya gelisah.

"wonnie, aku nggak bisa tidur gini salah gitu salah" ucap kyuhyun memperagakan posisi tidurnya sehingga seperti berguling-guling dikasur king size tsb.

"hmm... sini aku peluk baby!" ucap siwon dan untuk kesekian kalinya kyuhyun hanya menurut. Kalau tidak ingat kyuhyun sedang hamil muda, siwon pasti sudah menyerangnya saat ini juga.

Tapi Sesaat kemudian kyuhyun merasa mual kembali...

namja manis itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tampang lesu, masuk kedalam selimut dan kembali tidur dalam pelukan siwon.

"wonnie, aku mau ini!" ucap kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah meremas-remas member siwon.

"Eunghhh ... baby"

"buka semua pakaianmu wonnie-ah!?" perintah kyuhyun, siwon hanya menurut dan mulai menanggalkan satu persatu kain yang melekat ditubuhnya hingga naked.

"tidurlah!" kyuhyun mulai menggenggam member siwon dan memasukan kedalam mulutnya.

_**-SKIP-**_

"SRUUUPPP...PLUPP" Kyuhyun menelan habis semua cairan cita siwon, setelah itu membalikan posisinya membelakangi siwon dan menuntun tangan kiri siwon menuju perutnya.

"baby... Kamu nakal yaa!" bisik siwon.

"jangan salahkan aku, tapi ini semua maunya aegya kita"

diam...

"..."

"wonnie? Sudah tidurkah?"

"hmm, ada apa baby?"

"sepertinya aegya kita suka kamu g pake baju katanya hangat jadi nanti kalau tidur nggak boleh pake baju sampe aegya bosan yaa!"

"ne... Arraso" siwon yang sudah ngantukpun mengangguk setuju, agar tidak terjadi pertumpahan darah tengah malam karena ia membantah permintaan sang istri.

Pagi hari, siwon yang baru selesai mandi mendengar ketukan pintu dari luar kamarnya. Ia pun berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya

"ada apa?"

"maap tuan, dibawah sana ada seorang wanita yang mengaku teman tuan sedang menunggu!?"

"siapa namanya?"

"kalau tidak salah, namanya Jaejoong yaa namanya Kim Jaejoong"

"baiklah, suruh tunggu sebentar!"

"baik tuan"

Sementara tanpa siwon sadari, ternyata kyuhyun sudah bangun dan mendengar pembicaraan siwon dengan maid mereka itu.

Selesai memakai pakaianya siwon segera turun dan menemui tamunya tersebut.

"BooJae ..." Sapa siwon sambil melebarkan tanganya menyambut Jaejoong.

"oppa..." jaejoong menyambut siwon dan memeluknya lalu cipika cipiki *biasa tinggal di LA*.

"Ekhhh, ada kibum dan changmin juga sini peluk ajjushi!" ucap siwon kepada kedua bocah kecil yang sedari tadi setia memegang sang eomma.

"Changmin-ah, Kimbum-ah ayoo sapa ajjushi!" perintah jaejoong kepada kedua putranya yang masih berusia 2 tahun tersebut.

"hmmm... Kamu dan yunho Kenapa lagi BooJae?" tanya siwon mulai serius.

"aku binggung siwon-ah, siapa yang harus ku percaya?" jawab jaejoong sendu.

" BooJae, kita sudah bersahabat sejak lama dan aku tau sifat yunho, dia bukan tipe orang seperti itu"

"tapi semua ada buktinya, aku juga tidak ingin percaya hiks..."

"huh... sudahlah nanti kita pikirkan solusinya, terus kenapa kamu balik ke Korea? Apa Yunho juga ikut atau dia masih di LA?"

"Aku kabur dan baru sampai tadi pagi, karena keluarga ku semua di LA jadi aku nggak tau harus kemana jadi aku putuskan mencari mu"

"maksudnya?" tanya siwon bingung

"Apa aku boleh tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu? Tanya jaejoong to the point.

Di sudut lain, kyuhyun terduduk lemas matanya merah karena menangis dan bulir-bulir air mata terus membasahi pipinya. Satu hal yang kyuhyun tau orang yang bernama kim Jaejoong didepanya kini adalah mantan kekasih Siwon sewaktu di LA. sejak hamil entah kenapa perasaan kyuhyun jadi semakin sensitif.

**TBC**

**[]**

**_Don't forget to leave your like and comment here!_**

_**CLUE NEXT CAPS: Siwon Morning sickness = 2 Balita = salah paham = 2aegya = kyuhyun menyusun rencana Evil...**_


	4. Chapter 4

[CAPS 4] My Wife Let's Get Married

**By KyuJjong **

**_Cast: WonKyu _**

**_Pair: Jaejong (istri) & Yunho (Suami) / Changmin (anak) & kimbum (Anak)_**  
**_Gendre: Romance, Drama._**

**_Summary :_**** : Siwon ****_Morning sickness = 2 Balita = salah paham == rencana Evil…._**

**_Warning:NC 17, Gender Switch/ TransGender, Always Typo(s), No BASH No FLAME and This FF is Mine don't plagiarism…_**

**Let's Read Don't forget to leave your like and comment !**

**_Note: Bagi yang merasa belum cukup umur dan berniat nge-flame silahkan tinggalkan FF ini!_**

**~~ENJOY READING~~**

Setelah cukup lama barbincang-bincang akhirnya siwon menyetujui jaejoong untuk tinggal sementara dirumahnya. Sekarang siwon dan jaejoong sedang duduk santai di ruang keluarga sedangkan kedua anak jaejoong sudah dipindahkan ke kamar, karena tertidur sepertinya mereka berdua lelah, baru saja menempuh perjalanan jauh.

"oya, siwon-ah bukanya kamu sudah menikah? kemana istrimu sekarang?" Tanya jaejoong sedikit penasaran.

"ohh, mungkin masih tidur!? Sekarang dia sedang hamil jadi agak sedikit lemah" jawab siwon, dan tidak lama kemudian kyuhyun akhirnya menampakan diri.

"Baby…, Sini!" panggil Siwon ketika melihat kyuhyun turun dari tangga lantai dua rumah mereka.

Kyuhyun menatap siwon dengan tampang memelas ia berjalan lunglai, wajahnya terlihat lesu dan lemas.

"Waeyo kyunnie~ah? Apa yang kau rasakan? Apanya ada yang sakit?" tanya siwon panik

"Uuunghhh!" pekik siwon kaget saat kyuhyun tiba-tiba duduk dipangkuanya, memeluknya dengan erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher siwon.

"Hmm… waeyo baby?" tanya siwon kembali sambil mengelus kepala kyuhyun.

"Wonnie~ah ukhh… aku pusing sekali semuanya seperti berputar-berputar" gumam kyuhyun memegang kepalanya.

"Eehmmm ,..maaf bukanya dia sedang hamil? jadi sepertinya istrimu pusing karena masa _Morning sickness yang dialaminya, dia akan akan sering _muntah-muntah dan jadi tidak doyan makan" ucap jaejoong mulai angkat bicara.

"Baby, kenalkan itu Jaejoong sahabatku waktu di LA! kamu sudah tahu khan?" ucap siwon,

kyuhyun melirik Jaejoong sedikit membungkuk lalu menyapanya "Annyeong Jaejoong_shi, CHOI Kyuhyun imnida" ucapnya dengan penekanan dalam kata-kata 'CHOI' pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat tingkah laku kyuhyun, karena sedari tadi sebenarnya ia sudah menyadari kyuhyun sedang berakting didepannya "Siwon-ah apa kau sudah membeli Susu untuk ibu hamil? kegunaan susu ibu hamil itu menggantikan nutrisi makanan yang harus masuk ke dalam tubuh istrimu"

"benar juga, kenapa aku tidak kepikiran kesana!?" ucap siwon setelah mendengar penjelasan dari jaejoong

"Baiklah baby, aku akan membelikanmu susu dulu yaa!" kyuhyun mengangguk manja dileher siwon sambil memeluknya protect membelakangi Jaejoong.

** KyuJjong **

Siang hari kediaman Choi Family yang biasanya selalu sepi kini mendadak ramai karena kehadiran Jaejoong dan kedua putranya.

"tuan muda, tolong jangan berlari-lari terus! Ayo cepat makan!" panggil seorang maid wanita paruh baya sibuk mengejar Changmin yang berlari kesana kemari.

Kyuhyun Merasa terganggu dengan ulah changmin yang terus berlari-lari didepanya hingga mengganggu konsentrasinya bermain game mulai kesal.

"Yaaa, kena kau bocah! Sekarang cepat makan-makanan mu!" ucap kyuhyun, sekali lagi maid itu mencoba menyuapi changmin tapi berhasil ditepis oleh tangan mungilnya.

"Aish... Terserah kau sajalah. aku tidak mau tau lagi kau mau makan atau tidak, itu urusan mu" ucap kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi lalu kembali duduk untuk bermain game. Sebelumnya, Kyuhyun melirik kearah Kibum terlihat sangat patuh buktinya saat ini Kibum duduk manis sambil menyantap bubur bayinya "apa benar mereka kembar? Sama sekali tidak mirip" gumam kyuhyun sedikit tidak percaya.

Tiba-tiba changmin menarik-narik baju kyuhyun dari belakang "waeyo minnie~ah?" tanya kyuhyun bingung, namun changmin tidak menjawab dia hanya menunjuk joy stick PSP yang sedang dipegang kyuhyun "Ohh… kau mau main juga?" changmin mengangguk dan seketika tersenyum semangat

"Aigoo, kau luchu juga kalau tersenyum! baiklah sini!" ucap kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong didepanya.

Kyuhyun mengganti permainanya yang awal mula Starcraf menjadi Angry Bird, tanpa segan kyuhyun mengajari changmin. Karena terlalu bersemangat hingga ia sampai melupakan kekesalannya tadi kepada changmin .

Tak terasa sudah 3 jam kyuhyun dan changmin bermain, changmin ternyata anak yang pintar dengan cepat ia bisa sedikit menguasai permainan games tersebut hingga menimbulkan decak kagum kyuhyun. Sakarang rasa kantuk pun menyerang pelupuk mata keduanya, Kyuhyun memanggil maidnya untuk membuatkan anak-anak ini susu.

Setelah susu selesai dibuat changmin dan Kibum ditidurkan di atas karpet, teryata kibum tidak bisa memegang tabung Dotnya sendiri dan dengan terpaksa kyuhyun membantu memegangnya. Karena terlalu lelah bermain kyuhyun ikut berbaring di sebelah kibum dengan posisi menyamping menghadap kibum sedangkan changmin tidak jauh posisinya dari punggung kyuhyun. Mereka bertiga akhirnya terlelap tidur di ruang santai keluarga tersebut.

** KyuJjong **

Siwon yang baru pulang kerja terkejut melihat istrinya sedang tertidur pulas dengan mendekap kibum dalam pelukanya serta changmin dibelakangnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah memeluk pinggang kyuhyun dari belakang.

Siwon memanggil 2 orang maidnya untuk mengangkat kibum dan changmin kekamarnya sedangkan ia sendiri juga mengangkat kyuhyun.

"Oya, kemana Orang tua kedua anak ini?"

"kami tidak tahu tuan, tapi sepertinya dari tadi dia berada di kamarnya!" jawab salah satu maid "kedua anak ini hanya bermain dengan kyuhyun~shi bahkan sampai menyuapi mereka makan dan mengajak tuan Changmin untuk bermain game bersama" jelas sang maid.

"baiklah, kalau begitu antar mereka berdua kepada ibunya!?" titah siwon.

Lalu Dengan sekali tarikan, siwon mengangkat kyuhyun ala bridal style kekamar mereka. Sesampainya dikamar siwon membaringkan kyuhyun ditempat tidur king sizenya. Ia tersenyum lalu mengecup kening istrinya "ternyata kamu memang mommy yang baik baby"

Siwon mengelus perut rata istrinya yang masih rata belum menampakkan tanda-tanda kehamilan "Annyeong, nae aegya… Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Cepat tumbuh dengan sehat ne! kami tak sabar menantikan kelahiranmu baby!" ucap siwon sambil mengelus dan mengecup perut kyuhyun.

setelah itu Siwon berjalan kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Tidak beberapa lama siwon membuka pintu kamar mandi, ia sudah selesai membersihkan badannya. Sekarang terasa sangat segar dan wangi. siwon melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dan menuju kamar jaejoong.

** KyuJjong **

" Yaaaa! JUNG JAEJOONG…. BANGUN! Sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini?!"

"Eunghh…" lenguh jaejoong yang merasa terusik akhirnya bangun "Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu kepadaku? " Tanya Jaejoong marah.

"Aish kau ini! Kenapa kerjaanmu Cuma tidur-tiduran saja? Cepat bangun, telepon Yunho dan selesaikan masalah kalian! tidak seharusnya kau membuat orang lain susah dengan ulah kekanak-kanakanmu" jawab Siwon ketus.

"apa urusan mu? Kau marah karena aku tinggal dirumah mu? Aku hanya menumpang sebentar di disini" bentak jaejoong tidak kalah kasar.

"Yaaak, kau ini Bukan itu maksudku! lihat kondisi dirimu yang sekarang…! Kalau terus seperti ini Kau sendiri yang menghancurkan rumah tangga mu, sekarang cepat bangun dan telpon dia!" ucap siwon menjelaskan "atau apa perlu aku yang menelponya dan mengatakan kalau kau dan anak-anak mu sedang di Korea?"

"What? Tidak usah, biar aku sendiri yang menelponnya sekang kau bisa keluar dari kamar ku!"

"I see … I see, aku itu teman mu! jadi Ingatlah kau masih memiliki aku, Aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan masalahmu sampai akhir "ucap siwon seraya berjalan keluar kamar jaejoong.

"membantu apanya?" gerutu jaejong kesal.

** KyuJjong **

"Eengghh," kyuhyun melenguh Tiba-tiba rasa mual kembali menyerang perutnya. kyuhyun harus segera ke kamar mandi sekarang. Akan tetapi pelukan siwon pada tubuhnya membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Akhirnya dengan sekuat tenaga kyuhyun dengan ia terpaksa menendang siwon yang masih tengah tertidur itu.

Tendangan kyuhyun membuat siwon terbangun dari tidurnya dalam sekejap.

BRAK….

"Aww.. Appo!yaak, baby... kenapa kau lakukan ini lagi padaku? padahal Aku tidak melakukan apa pun padamu!" ucap siwon lemah.

Tanpa mempedulikan siwon, kyuhyun segera bangun dan berlari kekamar mandi "Hoek hoek," kyuhyun memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Tidak lama kemudian kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, wajahnya nampak pucat karena harus mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya itu.

Melihat kondisi kyuhyun, Siwon pun merasa ada yang aneh pada perutnya ia berusaha untuk menahan rasa mualnya. Namun semua sia-sia ia tidak menahan gejolak pada perutnya. Siwon berlari kekamar mandi dan mencoba mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Karena siwon yang tak kunjung keluar dari kamar mandi, Dengan sisa tenaganya kyuhyun menyusul siwon ke kamar mandi.

"wonnie, kau kenapa?" Tanya kyuhyun cemas

"..." setelah menyelesaikan acara muntah-muntahnya, siwon kembali ke kamar.

"apa kau salah makan?" tanya kyuhyun lagi, saat ini kyuhyun telah duduk kembali diatas tempat tidurnya dan di susul siwon dibelakangnya.

Siwon menggeleng pelan "aku juga bingung baby, kenapa akhir-akhir ini setiap melihatmu muntah-muntah aku juga merasa mual" jawab siwon membuat kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

Namja cantik itu menarik napas kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya kearah pintu saat mendengar suara ketukan.

Tokkk… tok tok….

"Masuk!" ucap siwon dan Jaejoong malangkah masuk tanpa permisi, kyuhyun terlihat bingung melihat tingkah jaejoong yang seenaknya, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukanya.

"ada apa Jae?" Tanya siwon.

"ehmmm, itu sarapan pagi sudah siap, ayooo kita makan bersama!" ajak jaejoong.

Kyuhyun melihat tingkah aneh jaejoong yang blushing ketika melihat betapa sempurnanya tubuh toples siwon.

seakan bisa membaca isi kepala Jaejoong, kyuhyun berdehem "ehmmm, bisa kau alihkan pandanganmu dari tubuh suami ku?" sindir kyuhyun, Sekemulit rasa asing merambati dadanya menyaksikan bagaimana jaejoong masih saja terpesona pada ketampanan dan kesempurnaan siwon.

"hahahaha, salahkan suami mu! kenapa dia tidak mengenakan apapun sekarang?" ucap Jaejoong polos, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"yaa kau, kenapa berpenampilan menggoda seperti itu? Sengaja ingin pamer?" bentak kyuhyun kepada siwon. Bukanya kyuhyun yang meminta siwon untuk tidur telanjang tanpa ada sedikitpun benang yang menutupi tubuhnya, jadi apa salah siwon saat ini ia sedang duduk di ranjang dalam keadaan naked dan hanya menutup area pribadinya dengan selembar selimut tipis.

Senyum terkembang sempurna dibibir siwon "Apa kau cemburu? Jiwaku, ragaku, hatiku semuanya milikmu! Yang lain hanya bisa memandangku dan kau yang bisa menikmati, serta merasakanya baby" ucap siwon menggoda, membuat semburat merah di pipi kyuhyun namun sesaat kemudian ia kembali sadar.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat pakai bajumu sekarang" Bentak kyuhyun.

"Aigoo, kalian jangan bertengkar terus! Cepat mandi dan turun kita makan bersama!" teriak jaejoong tidak kalah keras dari suara kyuhyun.

"hey, kau kenapa membentakku?" pekik kyuhyun tidak terima, di bentak dirumahnya sendiri.

"terserah aku" ucap jaejoong malas sambil berjalan keluar kamar Wonkyu.

** KyuJjong **

Di meja makan, Jaejoong menyuapkan bubur kedalam mulut Changmin dan kibum yang sibuk berkutat dengan susu serta sereal biscuit didepanya. sementara Siwon menatap makanan didepanya nanar tanpa ada napsu untuk memakanya saat ini ia hanya sibuk mengadu-aduk makanan tersebut. Sedangkan kyuhyun masih sibuk meminum susu untuk ibu hamil tidak lupa ia juga meminum vitamin dari dokter dan orang tuanya.

"kamu kenapa siwon-ah?" Tanya jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan perhatianya dari anak-anaknya.

"aku sedang tidak napsu makan boojae"

"ohh, sepertinya kau sedang mengalami 'pregmancy' gejala seperti mual serta pusing di pagi hari, dan sangat ingin memakan makanan tertentu biasanya disebut morning sickness"

"kenapa dia harus merasakanya? Bukanya morning sickness hanya dialami ibu hamil? " Tanya kyuhyun dingin.

"Calon ayah bisa merasakan masalah yang sering dialami istrinya saat hamil. suami dengan istri dalam kondisi hamil bisa jadi lebih emosional, 'cengeng', perasaan yang tidak stabil, mual, Calon ayah pada beberapa kasus bahkan juga menginginkan makanan aneh, yang sulit didapat" jawab jaejoong berusaha menjelaskan.

Kyuhyun melirik siwon sekilas dan memberikannya Suplemen ibu hamil supaya siwon tidak merasa mual lagi "ini… minum biar nggak mual lagi!" ucap kyuhyun seraya memberikan sisa minuman vitamin miliknya dan dengan bodohnya siwon langsung meminum hingga menelan semua minuman tersebut.

"yaaak….aish Kalian berdua dasar pabbo? Kenapa kau memberikan itu pada suami mu? Dan kau choi siwon otakmu ditaro dimana? Itu obat ibu hamil kenapa kau meminumnya?" bentak jaejoong yang tidak habis fikir dengan tingkah konyol suami istri didepanya ini.

"MWO?" pekik siwon seakan baru sadar, menatap horor gelas kosong yang tadinya berisi minuman yang baru saja diminumnya "Huek…huek…" siwon berusaha memuntahkanya kembali minuman tersebut tapi semua sia-sia.

"memang kenapa kalau dia meminumnya? Aku juga minum tapi aku tidak apa-apa" ucap kyuhyun santai tanpa rasa bersalah dan khawatir sedikit pun.

"tidak akan ada efek jangka panjang, tunggu saja sebentar lagi dia akan merasakan efeknya!?"

hufff….

Jaejoong berusaha menahan emosi, mengambil nafas panjang kemudian kembali menjelaskan "siwon itu sedang mengalami Sindrom Covade makanya dia akan menjadi cepat lelah, pusing-pusing, mual namun tidak usah khawatir, itu hanya gangguan psikosomatik hasil dari kepanikan calon ayah!" jelas jaejoong.

"wahhh…tidak menyangka Kau hebat sekali unnie bisa tau semua itu " ucap kyuhyun kagum.

"Jaejong itu lulusan kedokteran dan sekarang dia sudah menjadi dokter spesialis anak jadi wajar dia tau semua" timpal siwon dan di balas tatapan membunuh dari kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya dam menaikan kedua alis matanya seakan berkata 'CHOI SIWON JANGAN MEMUJI-MUJI WANITA LAIN DI DEPAN KU!'

"ehm… Biasanya suami yang mengalami Morning Sickness hanya bagi pasangan yang memiliki ikatan batin yang luar biasa kuat dengan pasanganya" ucap jaejong berusaha mencairkan suasana "aku sudah mengecek obat-obatan itu, ada sedikit keanehan. dari bau obatnya, sepertinya vitamin itu sudah di campur obat perangsang"

Mendengar kata-kata jaejoong seketika bayangan siwon kembali teringat pada perkataan AhRa nunna tentang minuman obat-obatan untuk kyuhyun, siwon yakin Ahra sudah menyuruh dokter meracik obat perangsang itu dalam bentuk vitamin. 'Pantasan kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini jadi semakin aktif'.

Siwon menelan ludah mengingat semua itu, dan sekarang perasaan aneh mulai menyelimuti dirinya "baby…. Panas" ucap siwon manja.

"kau kenapa hyung?" tanya kyuhyun panik, karena melihat sesuatu yang sudah menegang dibawah sana dan keringat dingin di sekujur tubuh siwon.

"dia hanya butuh pelampiasan napsunya sekarang" jawab jaejoong santai.

"omo….. hyung? kau ereksi?"

"efeknya akan terasa lebih parah bagi pemula, tapi yang sudah biasa akan biasa-biasa saja seperti kondisi kyuhyun sekarang" ucap jaejoong terakhir, sebelum pergi dengan kedua anaknnya yang sudah berantakan sehabis makan meninggalkan pasangan WonKyu.

** KyuJjong **

"Aww….Appo! Panas…" ringis siwon mengipas-ngipas selangkanganya.

"Wonnie-ah, masih sakit kah?" Tanya kyuhyun cemas, siwon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam erat.

"sakit sekali?" ucap siwon, tersiksa karena butuh pelampiasan "baby, bagaimana ini? mungkin sakitnya akan berkurang kalau dipijat.."

"S-sini, biar aku yang pijat, tidurlah!" ujar kyuhyun.

Siwon menurut dan menidurkan dirinya di atas ranjang. kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya lalu menurunkan celana siwon beserta celana undewearnya. Wajah kyuhyun memanas ketika member favoritnya terpampang jelas di depan mukanya. Dengan perlahan kedua telapak tangannya melingkar di member berukuran besar itu. Memijit dan meremas, sesekali menaik-turunkan tangannya.

kyuhyun terus mengocok lembut member siwon yang sudah menegang.

"Ughh… Hhhh… Hhhhh…" Desisisan meluncur dari mulut siwon, ia mendongakkan kepalanya menikmati sentuhan istrinya. Sudah 10 menit kyuhyun mengurut-urut member siwon tangannya sampai pegal, Bahkan kini sudah basahi precum yang dikeluarkan oleh member siwon.

kyuhyun menunduk dan memamasukan member setelah berada persis di depan mulutnya. Ia mulai menjilati ujung kepala member siwon dikulum perlahan dengan lembut.

"Engghhhh… kyu…ahh… Uhh—" desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulut siwon. tubuhnya juga tak dapat berhenti menggeliat saat merasakan sensasi nikmat lebih dari tadi.

"—Shhhh.. baby.. Fasterrr" siwon hanya bisa mengeluarkan desahan – desahan nikmat saat ia merasakan membernya memanas dan berdenyut – denyut kencang saat bersentuhan sesuatu yang basah dan lembut dari mulut kyuhyun. Entah kata apa yang harus siwon gunakan untuk mendeskripsikan kenikmatan yang ia dapat saat ini.

Kyuhyun menaik turunkan kepalanya pada member siwon yang sudah kemerahan itu, semakin membuat suasana makin panas.

" Mmph! Sluppp…" Dengan cepat kyuhyun terus menaik-turunkan kepalanya.

"kyu— Lebih Cepat Ahhhh…" lagi – lagi siwon mengeluarkan suara erangannya. saat kyuhyun mengoral benda yang berada di mulutnya bertubi – tubi.

"B–baby …aku..h.. keluar… Ahhhh—"

Kepala siwon mendongak ke atas merasakan klimaks mengeluarkan sari kenikmatan. Bulir-bulir keringat mengalir deras ditubuh seksinya, "Eeeggghhh…!" siwon menggeram panjang.

Tanpa segan – segan kyuhyun segera menelan semua cairan putih yang selalu membuarnya merasakan ketagihan. setelah itu Membaringkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan disebelah siwon.

"baby!" bisik siwon saat kyuhyun menyamankam dirinya dikasur ukuran king size itu.

"Ne…" jawab kyuhyun sambil memejamkan mata.

CHU~~~

Siwon mencium bibir kyuhyun lembut "Saranghae–" ucap siwon.

"Nado…" balas kyuhyun.

"Tidurlah baby.!" Siwon memperbaiki posisi mereka hingga mereka berhadapan. kyuhyun memeluk siwon erat dan tertidur dengan kepalanya berhadapan dengan dada bidang siwon. siwon membalas pelukkan kyuhyun dan dia pun tertidur hingga hanya terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari bibir mereka berdua.

Eeungh… Siwon membuka mata dan menemukan Changmin berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya. Siwon mengangkat Changmin keatas tempat tidurnya "Minnie, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" changmin mengacuhkan pertanyaan siwon, ia melirik kearah kyuhyun meremas bagian ujung piyama kyuhyun.

"Hmm?" Erang kyuhyun dengan mata masih terpejam kerena baru keluar dari alam mimpi. Berusaha membuka mata melihat sesuatu yang mengusiknya namja manis itu mengembalikan kesadarannya ke alam nyata, mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap siwon dan changmin.

"Changmin," gumam kyuhyun kaget, matanya melirik siwon seakan bertanya namun siwon hanya mengangkat bahunya pertanda tidak tau.

"sudahlah, antar saja ia kembali pada ibunya!" ucap kyuhyun sambil turun dari tempat tidurnya tapi ia tidak bisa bergerak karena changmin memegangnya dan semakin lama semakin mengetatkan genggaman tangan kecil pada piyamanya.

"apa minnie, kamu mau ikut mandi?" ucap kyuhyun setengah bercanda, tapi changmin mengangguk berarti ia mengiya ajakan kyuhyun.

"baiklah ayo mandi !" kyuhyun pun menggendong changmin kekamar mandi.

Tanpa kyuhyun sadari muka siwon sedari tadi sudah berubah masam Ia berfikir anak berumur dua tahun itu jatuh cinta pada istrinya Choi Kyuhyun, itu berarti Siwon sedang cemburu pada anak kecil.

"BABY! Aku juga mau ikut mandi…" rengek siwon manja.

"Yaaa, Choi pervertwon aku tidak mau acara mandiku menjadi acara mesum!" pekik kyuhyun dari dalam kamar mandi.

tanpa diketahui kyuhyun bahwa ucapannya tadi membuat bibir siwon bertambah maju lima centi.

"Kau jahat sekali Baby…" ucap siwon sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Selesai mandi changmin manarik tangan kyuhyun menuju ruang keluarga "Minnie jangan lari-lari!" rengek kyuhyun.

tiba- tiba langkah changmin terhenti ia menyerahkan joy stick ketangan kyuhyun, berniat mengajak bermain, "Minnie mau main hmmm?" ucap kyuhyun sambil mengacak acak rambut changmin gemas.

hmmm….

Changmin mengangguk semangat "baiklah ayo kita main!" jawab kyuhyun tidak kalah semangat.

"Baby, ayo makan dulu! aa... buka mulutmu!" " siwon menyodorkan potongan pancake kemulut kyuhyun.

Aaa… namja manis itu membuka mulutnya, dan menerima suapan dari suaminya. Tidak lupa siwon memotong kecil pancake itu dan menyodorkannya tepat di depan Changmin.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.."

"Aaissshh… sudah kubilang untuk pelan-pelan baby!" Kata Siwon sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun.

"hiks… Sakit hyung" Rengek Kyuhyun sembari mengusap mulutnya. Siwon segera mengambil sapu tangannya dan membantu Kyuhyun membersihkan mulutnya yang belepotan. namja tampan itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat istrinya benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil. Karena gemas sedetik kemudian, siwon mendaratkan bibirnya tepat pada bibir tebal milik kyuhyun.

** KyuJjong **

**TBC**

**[]**

**CLUE NEXT CAPS: ****_NGIDAM = 2 BALITA = CEMBURU = 2 AEGYA= PANIK == DOKTER _**

_**NB: makin banyak comment makin cepet update ^^**_

**_Don't forget to leave your like and comment here!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**By KyuJjong **

**_main Pair : WonKyu _**

**_Pair: Jaejong (istri) & Yunho (Suami) / Changmin (anak) & kimbum (Anak)_**

**_Gendre: Romance, Drama._**

Summary: _**NGIDAM = 2 BALITA = CEMBURU = 2 AEGYA= PANIK == DOKTER **_

**_Warning:NC 17, Gender Switch/ TransGender, Always Typo(s), _**

**_No BASH No FLAME and This FF is Mine don't plagiarism…_**

**Let's Read Don't forget to leave your follow and review !**

**_Note: Bagi yang merasa belum cukup umur dan berniat nge-flame silahkan tinggalkan FF ini!_**

**~~ENJOY READING~~**

""Good Morning Baby" ucap siwon saat kyuhyun baru membuka matanya. Ia mengubah posisinya sehingga makin mendekat pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di kasur sedangkan tangannya sibuk mengelus kepala Kyuhyun pelan.

"Morning hyung.." jawab kyuhyun sambil tersenyum semanis kapada orang yang paling di cintainya saat ini dan tentu saja selamanya..

"kyunnie, aku ingin makan masakan buatanmu" bisik siwon manja masih tangan kekarnya memeluk Kyuhyun lebih erat...

"_Mwo_? Tapi aku-kan tidak bisa memasak hyung" jawab kyuhyun terkejut.

"kalau begitu aku tidak mau makan lagi hari ini" ucap siwon lalu memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah cemberut.

"Kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa memasak hyung?" Balas kyuhyun kesal dengan kata-kata siwon yang jelas-jelas sudah tahu apa yang tejadi kalau dia masak.

Kyuhyun frustasi, sudah beberapa hari ini siwon sama sekali tidak mempunyai napsu makan, bagaimana pun ia tidak mau suami tercintanya menjadi kurus apa lagi sakit.

namja manis itu terlihat mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran negative dari otaknya lalu ia mengambil nafas panjang.

"baiklah, aku akan masak sekarang" ucap kyuhyun pasrah, seketika siwon membalikan badannya dan melihat kearah kyuhyun lagi. namja tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah sang istri untuk ciumnya.

Dengan langkah malas dan terpaksa kyuhyun berjalan menuju dapur untuk memasak. Sesampainya di dapur, kyuhyun langsung mengambil apron untuk dikenakanya sekarang. Tanpa kyuhyun sadari ternyata siwon sudah mengikutinya dari belakang dan sekarang duduk manis di meja makan menghadap kearah kyuhyun yang akan memulai memasak.

"baby, itu cocok dipakai olehmu! Kau terlihat sangat cantik sekarang" teriak siwon dari meja makan, tidak lupa siwon mengambil I-padnya dan memotret kyuhyun "Noemu yeoppo" gumam siwon senyum-senyum sendiri melihat hasil fotonya.

Kyuhyun melihat-lihat sekeliling dapurnya lalu berjalan menuju kulkas dan membukanya, namja manis itu menghembuskan nafasnya panjang karena benar-benar tidak tahu harus memasak apa dengan bahan bahan didalam kulkas.

"Aku harus memasak apa sekarang?"pikir kyuhyun berdiri mematung sambil memikirkan apa yang harus ia masak sekarang.

Sementara disisi lain jaejoong yang sedang berjalan dengan kedua anaknya, memperhatikan gerak gerik pasangan suami istri yang terlihat aneh tersebut.

"Siwon-ah, Kau sedang apa?" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat siwon senyum-senyum sendiri.

Siwon menoleh menatap Jaejoong yang menghampirinya "Aku lagi memperhatikan babykyu, yang sedang masak" ucap siwon santai.

jaejoong terdiam sesaat, lalu menatap siwon dengan tatapan bingung "Tapi, bukanya kamu pernah bilang kyuhyun tidak tahu cara memasak?"

Siwon menepuk kepalanya dengan tangannya seakan baru tersadar terakhir kyuhyun memasak ia hampir saja membakar rumahnya sendiri "aku lupa" pekik siwon.

Namun hal itu membuat jaejoong semakin gemas ingin memukul kepala siwon yang bodohnya tidak kepalang kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Istrinya "yaaa… Kenapa kau baru sadar sekarang?" bentak jaejoong.

siwon terdiam sesaat dan kini menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan memelasnya seakan berkata "bisa kau bantu kyuhyun, mengerjakanya?" dan seakan mengerti isi hati siwon, jaejoong berjalan menuju dapur.

"titip anak-anak ku!" ucap jaejoong sebelum pergi meninggalkan siwon dengan kedua anaknya.

Jaejoong melangkah menuju dapur "minggir!" usir jaejoong kepada kyuhyun.

"Waeyo? Apa mau mu?" bentak kyuhyun yang tidak terima pekerjaanya diambil alih secara paksa, namun jaejoong tidak mendengarkan kata-kata protes kyuhyun mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan masak-memasaknya.

"Yaaak, Biarkan aku menyelesaikan masakan ku sendiri Jangan ikut campur! Tegas kyuhyun pada jaejoong.

"Huft…diam! Tau tidak? Kau itu berisik sekali…" dengus Jaejoong sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"JUNG JAEJOONG…" pekik kyuhyun sambil memberikan _death glare_ terbaiknya.

"Apah? kau mau membunuh semua orang dirumah ini? Dengan menyuruh mereka memakan makanan buatanmu?" kyuhyun menaikkan salah satu alisnya ia tidak menjawab kata-kata Jaejoong hanya menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan membunuh, sesaat kemudian kembali berteriak

"A-apa yang barusan kau bilang? Seenaknya saja kau! Mana mungkin aku membunuh suami ku sendiri, jangan-jangan kau yang ingin membunuh ku huh?"

"Hahahaha… kalau itu tujuanku dari awal! aku sudah melakukanya dari kemaren-kemaren" jawab jaejoong dengan tawa yang menjadi respon atas apa yang dikatakan kyuhyun.

"Lalu untuk apa kau disini,?! Lebih baik kau pergi saja dari ruangan ini!"

"aku hanya ingin Membantu mu pabbo!"

Kyuhyun terus mencibir mendengar kata-kata jaejoong tidak percaya.

"sudah-sudah Hentikan!" tiba-tiba siwon datang memotong pertengkaran jaejoong dan kyuhyun.

"baby, kau kenapa? Dia kan hanya ingin membantu mu! Dan kau Jung Jaejoong jangan coba-coba sesekali membentak my kyunnie, arra?"

Jaejoong mendengar perkataan siwon memutar bola matanya malas sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya karena merasa gerah dan panas akibat perdebatannya dengan kyuhyun.

setelah dibujuk cukup lama Akhirnya kyuhyun ikut siwon kemeja makan, sebelumnya Siwon membuat susu untuk kedua anak jaejoong dan kyuhyun tentunya serta sebuah kopi untuk dirinya sendiri. Sementara jaejoong melanjutkan acara masak-memasaknya tenang tanpa adanya gangguan dari kyuhyun.

Jaejoong memasak air, lalu dengan telaten ia memotong-motong sayuran untuk dimasukan kedalam sup sedangkan tangan yang satunya sibuk mengaduk dan sesekali mencicipi rasa soup yang dibuatnya. Setelah itu ia memasukan nasi kedalam mangkuk, ditambah segelas kecil air panas, serta kaldu ayam dan sejumput garam lalu di masukan kedalam blender, Setelah semuanya masuk, Jaejoong menyalakan blender agar nasi di dalamnya menjadi halus namun tidak terlalu halus agar masih dapat dikunyah sedikit.

Nasi yang tadinya utuh itu kini telah menjadi agak halus, jaejoong menuang bubur itu ke dalam panci untuk dipanaskan lagi menggunakan kompor dengan api ukuran kecil. selagi menunggu bubur masak, jaejoong membuat adonan pancake, Adonan itu tepat selesai bersamaan masaknya bubur buatanya. Lalu Ia memasak pancake menggunakan wajan ukuran bulat yang khusus untuk memasak telur, Pancake yang mudah dibuat itu selesai dalam waktu singkat.

Sekarang jaejoong menyajikan masakanya kedalam wadah, ia menambah sayur-sayuran kedalam bubur tersebut dan tidak lupa potongan kecil ayam goreng untuk menambah rasanya, Sedangkan pancake di baluri cream coklat.

Sementara situasi simeja makan, changmin terus-terusan menempel pada kyuhyun. Hingga membuat Siwon berang, bagaimana tidak saat ini changmin duduk dipangkuan kyuhyun sambil meminum susunya dari dot sedangkan kibum duduk manis dikursi bayinya sambil memain-mainkan biskuit bayinya kedalam susu kemudian dimakan.

"ya ampun Minnie tidak bisakah kamu duduk tenang dikursimu seperti saudara mu Kibum?" ucap siwon sambil _death glare_ changmin, sementara changmin yang merasa namanya disebut melirik siwon sebentar lalu kembali asyik dengan susunya kembali.

Siwon mengerang frustasi, bagaimana mungkin seorang Choi Siwon bisa dipermainkan oleh anak kecil. Apa lagi sekarang anak ini sudah merebut kasih sayang istri tercintanya pikir siwon berlebihan.

"baiklah, makanan sudah siap! Teriak Jaejoong dengan gaya ala Chef, Tada…." namun merasa tidak diberi respon, jaejoong menyipitkan matanya dan beratanya kepada siwon "wae, siwon-ah, bukanya tadi kamu mau makan bubur? Kenapa sekarang mukamu tidak bersemangat seperti itu? "

"Aniyo, tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak ingin makan bubur" jawab siwon lesu.

Kyuhyun memutar badanya menghadap siwon "wonnie, ayo makan makanan mu! Setelah itu kita kerumah sakit! Aku ingin periksa kanduangan sekalian kita jalan-jalan beli baju, ne!" Sebenarnya kyuhyun cemas karena akhir-akhir ini siwon tidak napsu makan, kalau pun makan ia hanya memakan makanya sidikit.

"baby, tapi aku ingin makan disuapin" ucap siwon merajuk "Kyunnie-ah.. suapi aku! kalau tidak, aku tidak akan makan sampai besok! " ujar siwon mulai mengancam…. Entah ada angin apa tiba-tiba kyuhyun menaruh changmin kembali kekursinya sendiri dan mulai menyuapi siwon manja.

"Dasar, pengantin baru! Kita lihat nanti sampai kapan kalian akan bertingkah mesra seperti ini!"

"Aish jangan bilang kau cemburu melihat kami boojae!" goda siwon "kau merindukanya bukan?"

"Cihhh… Kata siapa aku rindu? Kau jangan sembarangan asal tebak perasaan orang! Choi siwon" ucap jaejoong marah tapi sebenarnya jauh di dalam hatinya ia membenarkan kata-kata siwon. Saat ini Jaejoong sangat merindukan sosok Yunho untuk berada disisinya. Yaa… Siapa yang tahan setiap hari disuguhi pemandangan romantis seperti ini.

"hey! Boojae…" panggil siwon mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya kedepan muka jaejoong "hahaha kau benar-benar merindukanya ternyata, makanya jadi orang jangan keras kepala"

Plukkk…. Sebuah pukulan dari sendok di tangan jaejoong berhasil mendarat sempurna di jidat siwon "sudah kubilang jangan sok tau!"

"Auoct…" siwon mengelus-elus jidatnya yang perih karena ulah jaejoong "baby, suami mu di aniaya" adu siwon kepada kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah aku tidak mau ikut campur, aku malas berurusan denganya" balas kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan pergi menuju kamar.

**By KyuJjong **

Seoul Hospital "Selamat pagi! senang bisa bertemu dengan anda tuan dan nyonya Choi" Dokter Lee menjabat tangan Siwon serta istrinya dengan senyum mengembang di pipinya.

"senang juga bertemu dengan anda Dr. Lee" balas siwon.

Saat ini kyuhyun sedang di periksa diruangan sebelah dokter Lee. "Ehm, tak terasa Kandungan Kyuhyun sudah menginjak usia 4bulan dan kondisinya baik-baik saja, sepertinya anda menjaga istri anda dengan baik tuan Choi!" puji dokter Lee.

kyuhyun mengelus-elus perutnya yang sudah membesar kemudian menatap Dokter Lee seolah bertanya tentang keadaan aegya nya.

"Gwenchana, calon uri aegya anda baik-baik saja dan mereka sepertinya kembar"

"K_kembar?" Siwon membuka mulutnya lebar dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu menatap Kyuhyun tidak bisa di ucapkan dengan kata-kata betapa bahagianya perasaan siwon sekarang.

"eiits.. jangan mendekat !" ucap kyuhyun menutup perutnya dengan kedua tangannya seolah-olah melindungi calon bayinya dari pemangsa.

"Baby, aku hanya ingin memeluk uri aegya" ucap siwon memelas.

"Aish.. arraso…" seketika siwon langsung memeluk dan mencium bibir kyuhyun, namja tampan itu terus mencium istrinya dan memeluknya erat saat ini siwon benar-benar bahagia.

"Dokter, bisa periksa perut kyunnie sekarang?" Ucap siwon ceria, seakan baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya merasa begitu bahagia seperti ini.

Dokter Lee, mulai membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun hingga perutnya, kyuhyun saat ini sedang terbaring diranjang dan sang suster segera mengoles cairan kental berbentuk Jell setelah itu menggunakan alat USG pada perut Kyuhyun.

"Tuan dan nyonya Choi lihat di layar USG itu terlihat dua bulatan yang hampir membentuk manusia sempurna nah itu calon bayi kalian! Jelas sang dokter masih menggerakkan alat USG itu di perut kyuhyun.

"Baby Saranghae…." Siwon tersenyum puas lalu menatap kyuhyun dan mengusap sayang kepala istrinya tersebut. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menangis bahagia, air matanya mengalir ketika melihat calon uri aegya serta senyum bahagia siwon.

"uljima baby… gomawo jongmal-jongmal gomawo" siwon menarik tubuh kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"dokter, bisa bantu aku? Siwon hyung sudah beberapa hari ini tidak mempunyai napsu makan apa ada obatnya" Tanya kyuhyun ditengah-tengah keheningan diruangan itu.

Dokter lee tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan kyuhyun lalu menjawab "sebenarnya morning sickness bagi suami akan hilang seiring berjalanya waktu tapi karena anda begitu mengkhawatir kan suami anda saya akan memberinya obat untuk napsu makan" ucap dokter lee dengan nada menggoda pada pasangan didepanya ini.

"hanya itu? apa tidak ada saran lain yang lebih membantu?" ucap kyuhyun karena merasa jawaban sang dokter sama sekali tidak membantu.

"ssttt, baby kamu tidak perlu mencemaskan ku!" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum kearah kyuhyun terharu melihat perhatian sang istri padanya.

Dokter Lee hanya bisa tertawa melihat pola tingkah dua orang yang saling mencintai didepanya ini.

"Nah, jaga kesehatan kalian baik-baik! Dan kalau ada apa-apa kalian bisa menghubungi ku kapan saja !" ucap dokter Lee memberi senyum andalanya sambil menjabat tangan Siwon dan kyuhyun kembali.

"Ne, kamsahamnida dokter" ucap siwon sambil membungkukan badanya.

**By KyuJjong **

Di sebuah department store, Kyuhyun menarik Siwon ke salah satu toko pakaian yang ada di mall ini. Didalam toko terdapat pakaian ibu hamil, pakaian baby, peralatan dan perlengkapan kamar bayi, sepatu, tas, aksesoris. Toko ini Dikenal sebagai toko yang membandrol barang-barangnya dengan harga yang tinggi.

Yaaa…, kyuhyun dan Siwon adalah penyuka barang-barang dari berbagai merek ternama dan merek terkenal lainnya. Bagaimana tidak mereka hidup dari kalangan Elite dan satu yang perlu di ingat pemilik mall yang bernama Hyundai Department Store adalah CHOI SIWON.

saat ini kyuhyun sibuk memilih dan mengambil barang-barang yang dia mau tidak peduli dengan harga dan jumlah barang yang sudah menumpuk bak gunung sekarang.

"huft… baby aku lelah sekali, kita sudah belanja lebih dari 4 jam… " siwon memijiti kakinya sendiri yang terasa sangat pegal karena mengikuti kyuhyun belanja.

"baiklah, selesai…" ucap kyuhyun puas melihat hasil jerih payahnya mengumpulkan semua barang-barang yang diinginkanya.

Entah kenapa kyuhyun membeli banyak sekali pakaian ibu hamil. Siwon yang tadinya bingung akhirnya memutuskan bertanya dan kyuhyun hanya bilang dia ingin memakainya selama hamil.

Hal itu membuat siwon membelalakan mata, serta menelan salivanya sendiri saat membayangkan betapa seksinya kalau kyuhyun memakai pakaian tersebut apakah dia sanggup menahan napsunya untuk tidak menyerang kyuhyun. Yaaa…. Jawabanya bisa kita temukan nanti XD.

Saat ini siwon dan kyuhyun sedang berada di sebuah restoran Prancis masih didalam mall.

"wonnie, aku ingin makan es krim" rengek kyuhyun sambil bergelayut manja pada lengan siwon yang sedang duduk memakan makananya.

"_Mwo?_? Disinikan tidak ada es krim baby, kau-kan tahu itu?" ucap siwon sedikit terkejut, Karena tiba-tiba kyuhun ingin makan es krim di restoran Prancis.

"Jahat! wonnie tidak sayang padaku dan baby kita…" ucap kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca membuat siwon kebingungan.

"Eekh? Bukan begitu baby! baiklah akan aku belikan, tunggu disini ne?" Ucap siwon terpaksa "Tapi.. cium dulu!" siwon mendekatkan bibirnya kearah kyuhyun untuk minta dicium.

"tidakkk, wonnie beli eskrim dulu baru boleh cium!" jawaban kyuhyun membuat siwon lesu dan tak bertenaga.

Akhirnya dengan langkah malas dan terpaksanya, siwon segera pergi keluar untuk membelikan kyuhyun Es krim. Entah kenapa kyuhyun selalu senang melihat siwon kesusahan dalam mengabulkan permintaan-permintaanya.

"baby ini satu Cup jumbo Es Krim coklat Vanilla favorit mu" ucap siwon.

"hyung, sepertinya aku sekarang sedang tidak ingin makan Es Krim coklat Vannila" siwon menatap kyuhyun bingung.

"maksudnya?"

"Hyung saja yang makan Es krimnya, Arra?"

"baby… bukannya tadi kamu ingin makan Es Krim?" siwon kembali memastikan kalau kyuhyun tidak sedang bercanda.

"Nde.. tapi aku sudah tidak mau.. jadi hyung saja yang makan" kyuhyun tersenyum sangat manis kearah siwon dan akhirnya membuat siwon luluh.

"hmmm, baiklah kalau begitu" siwon melirik perut kyuhyun dan meletakan tanganya diatas perut tersebut "ternyata, anak appa nakal ne? suka bikin appa repot " membuat kyuhyun kegelian karena siwon terus mengelus-elus perutnya.

"hyung, sudah aku malu!" ucap kyuhyun sambil melirik kekanan dan ke kiri.

**By KyuJjong **

Tok-tok-tok-tok ….

Terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu, kyuhyun yang sedang asyik bermain PSP akhirnya terpaksa berdiri karena sedari tadi tidak ada satu pun orang yang membukakan pintu.

"Aish, kemana perginya orang-orang dirumah ini?" gerutu kyuhyun sambil berjalan kearah pintu.

Cklekkk….

"ekh, Nugu?" Tanya kyuhyun kepada seseorang pria dari balik pintu.

"Hai, kau pasti Choi Kyuhyun?" sapanya Sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

Plakkk….

Kyuhyun memukul kepala pria yang seenak jidatnya memeluknya "kau siapa? Datang-datang main peluk saja"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya sang pria dengan santainya.

Tanpa perlu menjawab, kyuhyun memberikan death glare andalanya…

" Hahhaaha iya maaf-maaf, ternyata benar kau itu sama galaknya dengan Jaejoong ku!"

"WHAT? JAEJOONG? JUNG YUNHO~ " pekik kyuhyun.

" Ckkk~ ternyata kau juga menyebalkan sama seperti istrimu, Ayo masuk! bicara di dalam saja" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik lengan yunho.

Sesampainya didalam, jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya melihat yunho memekik histeris.

"YUNHO…"

"BOO…"

Brukkk….

Jaejoong berlari kedalam kamar membanting pintu dengan keras.

**TBC**

**[]**

**CLUE NEXT CAPS: ****_NGIDAM = 2 BALITA = CEMBURU = YUNHO = RUJUK? == IDE GILA == TUKAR PASANGAN? == SALAH PAHAM_**

_**NB: makin banyak review makin cepet update ^^**_

_**Annyeong 'kyujjong' is back pertama2 saya mau ngucapin thanks buat readers yang baca ff ini and ngereview. saya sangat2 senang maaf belum bisa blz satu2 tapi saya baca kok semua review kalian jadi jangan bosan2 ngereview yaa! ^^**_

**_Don't forget to leave your follow and review here!_**


	6. Chapter 6

[CAPS 6] My Wife Let's Get Married

**By KyuJjong **

**_Main Pair: WonKyu _**

**_Pair: YunJae_**

**_Gendre: Romance, Drama._**

**_warning: Gender Switch/ TransGender, OOC, Always Typo(s), No BASH No FLAME and This FF is Mine don't plagiarism…_**

**Let's Read Don't forget to leave your like and comment !**

**_Note: Bagi yang merasa belum cukup umur dan berniat nge-flame silahkan tinggalkan FF ini!_**

**~~ENJOY READING~~**

**~ YUNJAE MOMENT ~**

Setelah kepergian kyuhyun dan siwon dari Restaurant, Yunho serta Jaejoong hanya diam larut dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing semua berlangsung cukup lama hingga akhirnya yunho memutuskan untuk berbicara. Ia menarik nafas panjang "Jadi bagaimana, apa kau masih tidak mau memaafkan ku dan membiarkan masalah kita berlarut-larut?" tanya Yunho dengan nada sendu, Ia menoleh berusaha menatap Jaejoong yang masih menunduk menghindari kontak mata denganya.

Merasa tak ada jawaban, yunho bertanya kembali "Boo apa kau akan mendiamkan ku terus-terusan?" kata yunho kali ini dengan nada sedikit ditinggikan, tapi seketika Ia melihat bulir-bulir air mata di pelupuk retina mata Jaejoong menandakan istrinya tersebut sedang menahan tanggisnya agar tidak keluar.

Yunho menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukanya memeluk istrinya tersebut dengan erat "Mian … Jongmal-jongmal Mianhe! Aku yang bodoh membuat keluarga kita tercerai berai begini, aku ingin meperbaikinya Boo…." yunho mengelus kepala jaejoong dengan lembut, Jaejoong pun semakin memeluknya Protectif. Tak lama mereka melepaskan pelukanya "Yunnie tidak bohong lagikan?" tanya Jaejoong dengan mata menatap Yunho focus mencari sebuah kejujuran disana.

Yunho mengangguk pasti, berusaha meyakinkan Jaejoong. Lalu menghapus air mata dipipi Istri cantiknya itu. Yunho menarik dagu dan mengecup bibir Plum Jaejoong awalnya hanya ciuman biasa namun sesaat kemudian Ia mulai mengeksplor serta mengulumnya.

Namun sesaat kemudian Jaejoong mendorong Tubuh Atlietis sang suami, hingga ciuman mereka terlepas meninggalkan benang saliva di ujung bibir keduanya. Yunho yang kesal karena pungutanya di lepas paksa mendesis "Aish~ boo kau kenapa lagi?"

**PLUKKK~~ **

Sebuah pukulan kasih sayang berhasil mendarat sempurna dikepala Yunho "kau lupa saat ini kita sedang berada di tempat umum? Aku malu di pandangi orang-orang!"

"CK~ hahahaha…. Arraseo kalau begitu kita lanjutkan dihotel bagaimana?" goda Yunho…

"Mwo? Andwe nanti anak-anak mencari ku!"

"Boo, kau selalu memikirkan mereka tapi lupa dengan kebutuhan Biologis suami tampanmu ini"

"Yaaakkk…. Pabbo tentu saja aku mencemaskan mereka, karena itu anak kandung ku!"

"Baiklah aku tau, tapi Hari ini tidak usah mencemaskan mereka karena tadi aku sudah menitipkanya pada WonKyu"

"kau ini benar-benar" jawab Jaejoong pasrah….

**By KyuJjong **

Seoul Hotel, Yunho yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan Piyama Handuk langsung menuju tempat tidur ukuran King Size diatasnya sudah di hiyasi pemandangan menyejukan matanya yaitu seorang yang paling di rindukanya Jung Jejoong yang notabene adalah Istrinya.

Yunho merangakak naik keatas tempat kasur dengan posisi menindih tubuh jaejoong tapi tidak sepenuhnya karena berat badanya di topang oleh sepasang tangan yang berada dikedua sisi badanya

"Boo~~~"

"Hmmm…."

"kau mau berjanji sesuatu pada ku?"

"apah?" jawab jaejoong malas karena sedari tadi Yunho berbicara berbelit-belit menurutnya

"Berjanjialah, nanti kau tidak akan menghukum atau meninggalkan ku lagi jika suatu hari aku melukai atau meyakiti mu lagi!" Srettt… Jaejoong tertegun mendengar kata-kata Yunho, ia menatap laki-laki yang di cintainya itu lekat. Sekarang mata besar hitam jaejoong menatap lembut kedalam mata elang Yunho.

"Yunnie, kau kenapa? Apa kau demam?" tanya jaejoong cemas, tidak biasanya Yunho berbicara dengan muka memelas seperti itu.

"Boo, kau tau aku sangat menderita ketika kau dan anak-anak pergi meninggalkanku dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi lagi" Tak terasa air mata jaejoong mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Hiks… Yunnie … Hiks pabbo, kau tau aku juga menderita karena mu Hiksss…."

**CHU~~~**

Mata Jaejoong terbelalak sempurna ketika yunho langsung menyerangnya tanpa aba-aba. Yunho terus menjilat air mata yang turun di pipi istrinya tersebut hingga membuat segurat merah di pipi jaejoong akibat perlakuan Yunho "Boo, aku berjanji tidak akan membuat kamu menangis lagi sampai kapan pun" gumam yunho sebelum melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

Yunho melumat bibir jaejoong, Ia sempat ingin menolak tapi Ia berfikir kembali, tidak ada gunanya pura-pura menolak karena dia juga merindukan sentuhan yunho, jaejoong mengalungkan tanganya di leher suaminya itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

**"Eunghhh…" **

Lenguh jaejoong saat yunho sudah bermain sedikit kasar, entah kenapa suara erangan dari Jaejoong seolah membuat tubuh yunho memanas hingga mningkatkan libidonya. Yunho mencium, menggigit, melumat, dan menyedot bibir jaejoong tanpa ampun. Lidahnya dengan cepat meminta akses memasuki mulut jaejoong seakan mengerti Jaejoong membuka kedua belahan bibirnya, membuat yunho leluasa menikmati apa yang di inginkannya.

**"Enggghhh…" **Jaejoong tak kuasa menahan eranganya kembali.

"Yun…" pangil jaejoong parau Dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Ia butuh udara sekarang dan dengan pelan didorongnya dada Yunho agar melepaskan ciumannya. Seakan mengerti apa yang di inginkan jaejoong, akhirnya yunho melepas lumatannya juga.

Namun ternyata, yunho tak membiarkan bibirnya beristirahat. Saat ini bibirnya pindah keleher putih istrinya untuk membuat bercak – bercak merah, atau biasa disebut sebuah Kiss–Mark. Tanganya pun tidak tinggal diam, dengan lembut Ia menyusupkan tanganya kedalam baju jaejoong menyentuh kulit tubuh Jaejong yang tersembunyi. Lama – kelamaan jaejoong mulai menikmati semua perlakuan yunho hingga Tanganya pun tidak mau tinggal diam, jari-jarinya mulai mencari tali pengait piyama handuk Yunho berusaha membukanya dan Srettt…. Dengan sekali tarikan piyama itu terbuka sempurna.

Betapa kagetnya ekspresi jaejoong melihat yunho yang sudah full naked karena dibalik piyamanya yunho sudah tidak mengenakan apa pun. Ia memalingkan mukanya berusaha menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah sempurna, melihat tingkah istrinya Yunho tersenyum mesum dan melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"Boo… Kau kenapa? Tidak suka melihat adik kecilku lagi kah?" tanya yunho dengan nada menggoda.

"Yunnie…"

"hmm…"

"kau masih tetap Pervert!"

"Aku pervert karena ulah mu boo" jawab Yunho sebelum kembali melumat bibir plum jaejoong.

**By KyuJjong **

Sementara di Kediaman Wonkyu …

"Baby…. Aku tidak mau tidur di kamar sebelah" rengek Siwon karena dipaksa pisah ranjang dengan Kyuhyun…

"hyung disini sempit, kita tidak munggkin tidur ber 4 diranjang ini" kyuhyun berjalan menghadap siwon yang sedang duduk di sofa sebelah tempat tidur mereka. Ia mulai duduk dipangkuan siwon dan berkata lembut "Woonie, hari ini saja Please!"

**CHU~~~**

Kyuhyun mencium bibir siwon lembut, menghisap aroma khas bibir suaminya tersebut. Lama – kelamaan siwon mulai menikmati semua perlakuan istrinya. Kyuhyun mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher siwon. Kini ia menekan tengkuk siwon meminta ciuman yang lebih dalam. Lidahnya dengan cepat meminta akses memasuki mulut siwon dan dengan senang hati namja tampan itu pun membuka mulutnya, membuat istrinya leluasa menikmati apa yang di inginkannya.

"Enggghh.." kyuhyun tak kuasa menahan eranganya. Kini ia meminta lidah siwon aktif pula. Akhirnya mereka mendorong dan saling beradu lidah. Cukup lama melakukan hal itu hingga siwon berhasil mendominasi mulut kyuhyun dan memanjakannya. Sedangkan saat ini sang istri hanya bisa men—desah nikmati dan merasakan apa yang di lakukan suaminya di dalam mulutnya.

Setelah cukup lama berciuman dengan sangat ganas akhirnya mereka melepaskan Ciumannya. Kali ini siwon hanya diam karena dia tidak mau terbawa suasana hingga menyerang kyuhyun lebih, apa lagi ada anak kecil disini. Tanganya di pakai untuk menahan tubuh kyuhyun agar tidak tertindih badan mereka.

"Saranghae …" bisik siwon lalu mencium kembali bibir kyuhyun singkat,

"Hueee….. Hiks … Hiks …"

Samar-samar terdengar suara isakan tangis Kibum dan Kyuhyun segera menyudahi lumatanya dan kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Siwon menarik tangan kyuhyun dengan tatapan memelas seakan, akan mereka dipisahkan secara paksa.

"Hyung, nggak usah manja dech! Tidak lihat kedua bocah ini tadi terus-terusan menangis, apa kau mau kita tidak tidur semalaman karena mereka menangis?" kesal kyuhyun karena sedari tadi siwon terus-terusan merengek tidak mau pindah untuk tidur di tempat lain.

Saat ini kamar WonKyu sedang dipakai oleh Changmin dan Kibum yang baru tertidur setelah seharian menangis menanyakan orang tua mereka. Awalnya kyuhyun tidak peduli, tapi melihat kejadian itu entah kenapa jiwa keibuanya muncul. Lalu Ia membawa kedua bocah itu kekamarnya hingga akhirnya mereka tertidur pulas.

"Baby! Kalau kau takut mereka bangun ayo kita saja yang pindah kamar!" siwon masih setia mencolek-colek punggung kyuhyun yang sedang tidur memunggunginya karena memegang botol dot Kibum.

"hyung, berisik… Kalau tidak mau pindah kamar, sana tidur di sofa!" bentak kyuhyun kasar dan berhasil membuat nyali siwon ciut.

"kau tega sekali baby" ada nanda kekecewaan dari raut wajah siwon yang muram, sebenarnya kyuhyun tidak tega tapi mau gimana lagi toh dia juga terpaksa melakukanya.

Hari sudah menunjukan jam 02.00 malam tapi baik siwon maupun kyuhyun masih belum tertidur, sepertinya siwon tidak nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya sedangkan kyuhyun gelisah melihat suaminya yang membolak-balikan badanya.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju lemari, Ia mengambil sebuah kasur lipat yang lumayan besar setidaknya cukup untuk dua orang. Kyuhyun mulai membentangkanya didepan ranjang king sizenya, lalu menuju sofa berniat membangunkan siwon yang sebenarnya belum tidur.

"Wonnie, ayo sini tidur bersama ku!" ajak kyuhyun kepada siwon yang sepertinya masih ngambek.

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai menuju kasur di ikuti siwon dari belakang….

Tak lama berselang Siwon merasa kantuk tiba-tiba menyerangnya, Ia menyamankan posisi di sebelah kyuhyun yang tidur terlentang karena perutnya sudah membuncit.

Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lekukan leher siwon, akhir-akhir ini baik kyuhyun maupun siwon tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak mencium aroma khas tubuh masing-masing yang seakan mensugesti tubuh mereka menjadi rileks. Siwon mempererat pelukanya pada tubuh kyuhyun sambil sesekali mencium pucuk kepala istrinya tersebut lembut.

"Jaljayo~~~ baby!" ucap siwon sambil mencium bibir plum kyuhyun sekilas dan tidak beberapa lama akhirnya mereka berdua terlelap tidur.

Malam itu merupakan malam paling melelahkan bagi YunJae karena mereka benar-benar melakukanya hingga pagi menjelang, yaaa…. Mungkin kemaren sebagai ajang pelampiasan karena satu bulan mereka tidak melakukanya.

Sedangkan siwon terbangun dengan senyum mengembang dari bibirnya karena disebelahnya ada sang Istri yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan wajah damai seperti baby….

"HUWAAA…." Pekik kyuhyun histeris "kenapa dia?" Tanya kyuhyun kaget saat melihat yunho sedang menggendong Jaejoong dalam pelukanya.

"Boojae ku sulit berjalan sekarang atau mungkin sampai beberapa hari kedepan.." kata Yunho santai.

"Yun…" protes jaejoong malu namun tak dianggap.

"Tenang saja Boo! Selama tubuhmu masih merasakan sakit, akulah yang akan membantumu berjalan dan menggendongmu setiap saat" ucap yunho dengan cengir mesumnya kemudian berjalan kekamar.

**_2 NEXT MONTH LATER_**

Siwon masih bergelung di dalam selimutnya dengan nyaman, tapi tiak dengan sang istri yang sudah bangun, karena semalam tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal. Kyuhyun tidur terlentang menatap langit-langit kamar, mendesah kesal seperti ada suatu hal yang belum terwujud. Akhirnya ia memiringkan tubuhnya menatap sang suami yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"_Hyung_…" panggil Kyuhyun pelan sambil menguncang-nguncang tubuh siwon.

"Hmm?" jawab Siwon dengan mata terpejam kerena baru keluar dari alam mimpi lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_…" panggil Kyuhyun lagi sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"Hnggg…" jawab siwon cuek karena masih mengantuk.

Kyuhyun cemberut, habis sudah kesabarannya, "_HYUNG_!" pekiknya, beberapa saat kemudian siwon membuka matanya berlahan, Ia menatap kyuhyun penuh tanda tanya.

"Hyung … aku … tapi janji dulu kau tidak akan marah yaa!" ucap kyuhyun gugup.

"wae? ada apa baby?" siwon menatap intens istrinya, mulai merasa sedikit curiga dengan sikap kyuhyun.

"Aku sepertinya ngidam lagi" ucap kyuhyun dengan muka tertunduk malu mengutarakan keinginanya saat ini.

"Ekh… Ngidam? Baby usia kandungan mu sudah 8 bulan sayang jadi tidak mungkin masih ngidam"

"Hiks…. Hyung kau tidak mau menuruti keinginan Uri Aegya!?" kyuhyun tiba-tiba menangis.

"ehh? baby bukan itu, kamu tau aku akan selalu menuruti kemauan mu walau bukan ngidam sekali pun"

"benarkah?"

"Huft…iya…" Siwon menghembuskan nafas beratnya frustasi. bagaimana tidak frustasi, Kyuhyun memiliki kebiasaan hamil yang lain dari ibu-ibu hamil pada umumnya. Bayangkan dari pertama hamil kyuhyun sangat suka siwon tidur dalam keadaan naked, dia juga sering melakukan hal-hal tidak senonoh yang sering menyiksa siwon dari hobby ganti baju didepan siwon, memakai pakaian ibu hamil pokoknya gerakan-gerakan erotis lainya yang sering kali meningkatkan libido suaminya dan setelah itu terjadi kyuhyun hanya mau melakukan Blow Job padanya.

Hal paling ekstrim terjadi saat kyuhyun Ngidam menginginkan siwon berfoto bersama member Super Junior. Siwon sempat menolak keinginan kyuhyun namun itu malah membuat dirinya sendiri sengsara karena kyuhyun tidak mau dekat-dekat apa lagi disentuh olehnya sebelum keinginanya terwujud. Dengan terpaksa siwon mendatangi Dorm Super Junior meminta izin kepada Manajer mereka yang kebetulan teman baik salah seorang sahabat siwon. Bukan hanya itu kyuhyun kekeh ingin ikut padahal siwon sudah mati-matian melarangnya, mana mungkin ia membiarkan Istrinya disentuh atau menyentuh namja lain selain dirinya. Tapi apa daya sekali lagi siapa yang bisa melawan sikap keras kepala istrinya itu.

Pertama-tama mereka bertemu Leeteuk yang saat itu sedang free hingga memyambut Wonkyu di dorm Super Junior. Sebagai leader Leeteuk sangat ramah, saking ramahnya iya gampang akrab dengan Wonkyu bahkan sering menanyakan kondisi kehamilan kyuhyun layaknya seorang dokter kandungan profesional.

Tidak lama kemudian datang 5 orang namja yang di tunggu-tunggu, menurut siwon masih kalah tampan darinya. Mereka terdiri dari Eunhae, Yewook dan Sungmin. Khyuhyun sangat tertarik pada sungmin, dalam waktu singkat mereka sudah menjadi akrab padahal kyuhyun tipe orang pemilih. Benar-benar kedekatan Kyuhyun dan sungmin waktu itu membuat siwon kebakaran jenggot. Karena sudah tak tahan dengan rasa cemburu didadanya siwon memutuskan segera melakukan sesi foto-fotonya dengan member super Junior agar segera pulang.

Alasan kyuhyun menyuruh siwon berfoto bersama member Suju karena menurutnya siwon sangat mirip dengan salah satu member bintang halluyu tersebut.

Siwon masih sibuk dengan pemikiranya "apa memang permintaan Ibu hamil selalu seperti itu!?" pikir siwon bingung.

"Hyung?" bentak kyuhyun karena sedari tadi siwon seperti tidak mendengarkanya.

"ehk… Waeyo baby? Apa mau mu?" ucap siwon pasrah, menatap kearah kyuhyun, Sedangkan orang yang ditanya masih setia tertunduk hingga siwon menatapnya bingung.

"Wonnie… Aku … Aku…" papar kyuhyun takut mengutarakan isi hatinya hingga bicara dengan nada terpotong-potong, Siwon yang penasaran masih setia menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata kyuhyun.

"aku.. Aku… Ingin disentuh sekarang"

Otomatis kalimat yang dilontarkan kyuhyun berhasil membuat mulut siwon menganga sempurna "maksudnya kamu ingin kita melakukan itu? Baby…" sambut siwon bahagia, sambil merangkak medekat kepada istrinya. Baiklah sepertinya keberuntungan berpihak kepada dirinya menurut siwon.

Spontan gerak-gerik siwon membuat kyuhyun begedik ngeri, ia memundurkan tubuhnya terus menjauh ketika sang suami hendak memeluknya.

"hyung aku belum selesai bicara!" gumam kyuhyun lirih.

"Bukanya kamu ingin kita melakukanya baby?" tanya siwon memastikan.

"Aniyo, bukan itu hyung!?" ucap kyuhyun takut-takut "aku ingin disentuh orang lain, bukan dirimu!?"

**"JEDERrrr…." **

Bak petir di pagi buta, siwon diam mematung di tempat tidurnya hal yang paling ditakutinya akhirnya terjadi juga, Melihat ekspresi muka siwon kyuhyun pun takut.

"ANDWAE…. tegas siwon dengan penekanan disetiap katanya "kau boleh minta apa pun tapi tidak untuk hal satu ini" ucap siwon dengan muka memerah menahan marah.

"tapi aku cuma mau itu!?" Tegas kyuhyun lagi.

"sekali tidak tetap tidak CHOI KYUHYUN, kau lupa kau itu punya suami?" untuk pertama kalinya siwon membentak kyuhyun.

Hiks… Hikksss…. huweeee…. Kyuhyun mengencangkan tangisnya, tak terasa bulir-bulir air mata mengalir deras dipipi chubby nya.

"kau membentak ku? Hisk… Padahal tadi kau berjanji tidak akan marah"

**SRETTT….. **

Sebenarnya ada sedikit penyesalan di hati siwon saat tanpa sengaja membentak istrinya tapi siapa tidak marah jika orang yang kita cinta ingin di sentuh orang lain.

**Ting… Tong….**

Terdengar suara bell, siwon bergegas bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk melihat siapa yang datang sekaligus menghindari pertengkaran dengan sang istri.

Kyuhyun melihat siwon berjalan keluar kamar, membuntutinya dibelakang "hiks… Hyung kenapa kau semarah itu? Padahal aku hanya ingin di sentuh" kyuhun merajuk.

"Diam! Sampai kapan pun jangan harap kau bisa disentuh orang lain!"

"Hiksss….. Yunnie hyung!" Teriak kyuhyun sambil berlari kecil saat melihat yunho berdiri di depan pintu.

Kali ini siwon benar-benar murka, kyuhyun dengan santainya berlari memeluk yunho di depan matanya.

"CHOI KYUHYUN! JADI DIA PRIA YANG MAU KAU SENTUH HUH?" Siwon kebakaran jenggot.

"Hyung… hiks… Siwon hyung jahat, Aku hanya ingin di sentuh tapi dia malah marah-marah" adu kyuhyun kepada yunho.

"what? Disentuh? Marah?" tanya yunho tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan kyuhyun.

"Dia mau disentuh orang lain, siapa yang tidak gila mendengar istrinya mau disentuh dengan pria bukan suaminya? Dan kau, bisa lepaskan pelukanmu dari istriku" ucap siwon dengan aura hitam memenuhi dirinya.

"hiks.. Hyung… Itu bukan mau ku, tapi maunya aegya"

Hahahahaaha….. Tawa yunho pecah baru connect saat mendengar pertengkaran suami istri tersebut "baby kyu kamu mau disentuh bagaimana?" goda yunho yang langsung mendapat tatapan membunuh dari siwon.

"hyung mau menyentuhku?" ucap kyuhyun polos tidak tau suaminya hampir mati berdiri kena serangan jantung mendadak.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini" pasrah siwon membalikan badanya melangkah pergi dari pada dia mati muda melihat ulah istrinya.

"hyung…" rengek kyuhyun kepada yunho yang sedang tersenyum puas melihat penderitaan siwon. Kyuhyun mengarahkan tangan yunho ke perutnya, reflek Yunho berteriak kaget dengan gerakan tiba-tiba kyuhyun.

"Yaaakkk…." pekik yunho, mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya siwon membalikan badanya melihat kejadian dibelakangnya.

"hyung, bisa elus perutku?" pinta kyuhyun spontan, yunho yang masih shock karena gerakan mendadak itu hanya menuruti perintah kyuhyun yang ternyata ingin disentuh perutnya.

Siwon masih terpaku berdiri seperti patung, mulutnya menganga sempurna.

"Wahhh gerak…" ucap yunho gembira saat merasakan tendangan dari baby di dalam perut kyuhyun.

"Baby…" gumam siwon entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sebelah kyuhyun "kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau cuma ingin disentuh perutnya? Kalau tau begitu aku tidak usah marah-marahkan" sesal siwon.

"kau yang tidak memberiku kesempatan menjelaskan hyung!" kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Mianhe…" siwon menarik kyuhyun dalam pelukanya.

"Hufttt…Sepertinya urusanku dirumah ini sudah selesai" ucap yunho seraya meninggalkan Wonkyu menikmati moment-moment berdamainya kembali.

**BRAKKK….. **

Yunho membanting pintu dengan keras, spontan membuat wonkyu melepaskan pelukanya kaget.

"Hyaaa… Dasar manusia tidak punya sopan santun, kenapa tidak menutup pintu dengan benar? Lagian untuk apa sebenarnya kau kesini?" teriak siwon kembali murka, namun yang diteriaki sudah pergi entah kemana.

**By KyuJjong **

Waktu sudah menunjukan jam 11 malam. Saat ini Siwon terbaring di atas ranjang king size dengan remote TV di tangan kananya dan kyuhyun bersender di lengan kirinya. Merasa bosan dengan berlahan siwon membawa wajahnya mendekati wajah sang istri. Reflex kyuhyun memejamkan matanya kala deru nafas suaminya menyapu kulit wajahnya. Sebuah ciuman lembut yang memabukan membuat kyuhyun merona.

"Saranghae, Choi kyuhyun Saranghae~~~" ucap siwon lembut sembari melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"N-nado wonnie saranghae ~ "

Pandangan siwon beralih pada salah satu bagian tubuh sang istri. Membawa jemarinya menuju perut kyuhyun mengelusnya lembut. Seulas senyum terlukis indah diwajahnya, tatkala membayangkan sesuatu yang akan menambah kebahagiaan mereka sedang tumbuh disana. Sesuatu yang akan melengkapi kehidupan rumah tangganya.

"kalian adalah hartaku yang paling berharga" ucap siwon sambil menciumi perut sang istri.

Namun seketika tubuh kyuhyun bergetar hebat, merasa sakit menyerang tubuhnya "Akkkhhh…Hy-Hyunggg…" teriak kyuhyun memegang perutnya sakit.

Kyuhyun terduduk dikasur seketika merasa keram di bagian perutnya yang lama kelamaan berubah menjadi semakin sakit.

Siwon panik melihat air yang mengalir di selangkangan kyuhyun, ia menyambar Hp langsung menelfon Jaejoong.

Tak lama berselang jaejoong datang dengan perlengkapan medisnya.

"Astaga Wonnie, dia sudah Kontraksi ayo cepat kita bawa kerumah sakit!" perintah Jaejoong.

Tanpa disuruh siwon langsung menggendong kyuhyun ala Bridal Style "Baby, tahan yaa!" ucap siwon mencoba memberi ketenangan kepada kyuhyun yang sedari tadi meringis kesakitan.

"Eungh…. Uhh …. Hiks… Hyung… Sakittt…." rengek kyuhyun, bulir-bulir keringat mengalir deras di tubuhnya.

Saat ini posisi siwon berada di kursi penumpang memangku kepala kyuhyun dengan pahanya tidak lupa genggaman erat di tangan istrinya tersebut. Jaejoong mengambil alih posisi kemudi, dengan cepat ia melajukan mobilnya menuju Seoul Hospital.

"Hiks… Hyung … Sakittt…" rintih kyuhyun. Siwon semakin panik melihat istrinya terus-terusan merintih kesakitan.

"siwonnie, suruh dia atur nafas biar tenang!" perintah jaejoong.

Siwon berjalan gelisah di koridor rumah sakit, Terlihat sekali gurat kekhawatiran disana.

"Hiks… Sakittt…"

"baby kau harus kuat Changi!"

"Maaf tuan sebaiknya anda tunggu diluar!" Perintah seorang suster, Siwon pun menggangguk patuh pada sang suster.

Siwon setia mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan didepan kamar pemeriksaan kyuhyun, Ia di kejutkan oleh suara seseorang dari belakang "Ayo duduk! kau membuat kepala ku pusing melihat mu mondar mandir seperti setrikaan itu" gumam yunho kesal karena sedari tadi siwon tidak bisa diam.

"Aish, hyung? Kapan kau datang?" tanya siwon datar tanpa menanggapi omongan yunho sebelumnya.

"Aish bocah ini, kau harus tenang! Boojaeku pasti melakukan yang terbaik"

"Eomma…." teriak Siwon ketika melihat eomma dan appa Cho serta Ahra nunna berjalan tergesa-gesa.

"Siwonnie, bagaimana changi? Apa kata dokter?" tanya sang Eomma panik.

"Eomma tenang saja! Sudah ditangani dokter" balas siwon berusaha memberi ketenangan pada mertuanya.

Tak lama berselang keluar Dokter Lee dari ruangan pemeriksaan.

"Bagaimana kondisinya dokter Lee?" tanya appa Cho.

"Maaf kami belum bisa melakukan operasi, pasien membutuhkan darah tambahan karena harus melahirkan 2 baby. Karena stock darah Kyuhyun sedang kosong, apa ada keluarga yang mempunyai darah sama denganya?" jelas dokter Lee.

"Saya saja dok…." Ahra angkat bicara.

"Okk, suster bawa Ahra keruang donor!" perintah Dokter Lee kepada susternya.

"Dokter apa boleh saya menjenguk kyuhyun?" tanya siwon dengan suara parau.

"hahahha Tuan Choi, kau pucat sekali. Sebaiknya kau tidak usah masuk takutnya kyuhyun pingsan lihat mukamu seperti mayat hidup ini" goda Dokter Lee, yang notabenenya dokter pribadi keluarga mereka.

"Dok, pasien Pingsan" ucap jaejoong panik, saat keluar dari ruangan kyuhyun.

**DEG~~~… **

** By KyuJjong **

**TBC**

**[]**

**_Don't forget to leave your follow and review here!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**By KyuJjong **

**_Main Pair: WonKyu _**

**_Pair: YunJae_**

**_Gendre: Romance, Drama._**

**_warning: Gender Switch/ TransGender, OOC, Always Typo(s), No BASH No FLAME and This FF is Mine don't plagiarism…_**

**Let's Read Don't forget to leave your like and Review !**

**_Note: Bagi yang merasa belum cukup umur dan berniat nge-flame silahkan tinggalkan FF ini!_**

**~~ENJOY READING~~**

Mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong, Dokter Lee segera berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ruangan operasi.

"berapa tekanan darahnya?"

"Normal dok"

"baiklah, sebaiknya kita segera lakukan caesar!"

hanya itu kata-kata yang terdengar sebelum pintu ruangan operasi di tutup dan lampu warna merah menyala menandakan operasi sudah dimulai.

Siwon termanggu dalam diam, ingin sekali rasanya menemani sang istri melewati ini semua "Huft…." pemuda tampan itu lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

Ahra melangkahkan kakinya pasti menuju ruang tunggu operasi, walau kehilangan tenaga karena baru mendonorkan dua kantung darah untuk sang adik tapi keinginan menyaksikan detik-detik kelahiran keponakanya lebih penting dari pada hanya berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Siwonie! Apa kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuk anakmu?" tanya Ahra menepuk bahu siwon yang sedang melamun. kaget… Siwon menoleh menatap ahra yang menghampirinya, Ia terdiam sesaat seperti mencoba mengingat sesuatu lalu menatap ahra dengan tatapan cengo "ahh, kenapa aku bisa melupakan hal sepenting itu" jawab siwon polos.

Ahra memijat-mijat kepala saat mendengar penuturan namdongsaengnya itu, ia menatap siwon dengan tatapan maklum lebih tepatnya pasrah seakan sudah terbiasa "Pabbo~ya, seharusnya kau menyiapkan dua nama saat ini"

"ekh sebentar, dua nama? Untuk siapa?" Siwon melemparkan pertanyaan bodoh, membuat ahra menghadiahkanya pukulan telak dikepala dengan sangat keras "Yaaak, untuk siapa lagi kalau bukan untuk anak mu, Bukanya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau bayi kalian itu kembar?"

"AHHH~" siwon menepuk jidat mengutuk otaknya sendiri yang seakan telah mempermalukan dirinya dihadapan kakak ipar, tidak lupakondisi mulutnya menganga sempurna mencerna kata-kata ahra.

Hal itu membuat Ahra semakin gemas, ingin memukul kepala siwon sekali lagi "kenapa kau baru ingat sekarang?"

"Hee, Mianhe nunna" siwon cengir kuda menggaruk-garuk kepala, sementara ahra hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan siwon.

Tidak lama berselang "Hueee… Huee… Huekkk" terdengar suara tangis bayi dari ruangan operasi, yang mereka yakini bayi dari Wonkyu.

Tanpa sadar siwon melonjak-lonjak gembira berteriak cukup keras "Bayi ku sudah lahir" ucap siwon sambil memeluk mertuanya, ahra dan tidak lupa sahabat terbaiknya Yunho.

"Tenang siwonie, baru terdengar satu suara tangis bayi berarti saat ini proses operasi masih berlangsung"

Mendengar ucapan sang Eomma, siwon berusaha kembali tenang dan hanya berselang 10 menit akhirnya suara tangisan bayi ke dua pun terdengar "hoeee… Hoeee… Hoekkk"

**Ceklek….**

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan di balik pintu tersebut munculah sosok Dokter Lee yang keluar memasang raut muka ceria dengan senyum mengembang.

"selamat tuan Choi, putra-putra anda lahir sangat sehat dan tentunya tampan seperti ayahnya" puji dokter Lee kepada Siwon.

Siwon tidak bisa menutupi rasa bahagianya langsung menghambur memeluk sang dokter sambil mengucapkan terima kasih "Kamsahamnida, oya apa saya boleh masuk sekarang?"

"Sabar tuan choi anda tidak perlu tergesa-gesa, bayi anda masih di bersihkan oleh suster. kami akan memindahkan terlebih dahulu ibu beserta anaknya kekamar VVIP biar keluarga bisa dengan leluasa melihat"

"ohh begitu aku mengerti, hanya saja aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat mereka"

"anda memang tidak sabaran tuan choi, lagian istri anda masih dalam pengaruh obat bius kemungkinan baru akan sadar 1 jam lagi"

"Siwonie, tenanglah! Sekarang Kita bisa lega karena kyunie dan bayi kalian baik-baik saja"

mendengar penuturan sang mertua siwon mengangguk patuh "Ne, emma" jawab siwon sopan.

"baiklah, kalau begitu saya pergi dulu" ucap dokter Lee tersenyum ramah.

"kamsahamnida, dokter Lee" ucap seluruh keluarga kompak melakukan Bow 90*

**By KyuJjong **

Kini seluruh keluarga kecuali Yonho yang harus balik bekerja, sudah berada diruangan rawat kyuhyun beserta bayinya. Ahra terlihat sedang sibuk memperhatikan, memfoto dua malaikat kecil yang tertidur pulas di dalam Incubators mereka. Sedangkan para Appa eomma CHO dan CHOI kebetulan baru kembali dari LA sibuk menerima para tamu yang datang mengucapkan selamat.

Yaa, berita melahirkan kyuhyun tersebar cepat membuat para kolega atau relasi bisnis keluarga CHO dan keluarga CHOI berhamburan datang kerumah sakit walau tidak di perbolehkan masuk ke kamar kyuhyun.

Lalu dimanakah siwon? Yapz, seperti yang bisa kita tebak siwon duduk di tepi ranjang tempat tidur sang Istri masih dalam pengaruh obat tidur. Ia memberikan kecupan-kecupan hangat sebagai rasa terima kasih dan syukurnya.

Kyuhyun mengerang bangun dari tidur, mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya mencoba membiasakan cahaya masuk kedalam kedua kelopak matanya.

"Baby~" bisik siwon tepat ditelinga kyuhyun.

"Eungh… Wonnie? Uri aegya?"

siwon mengerti arah pertanyaan kyuhyun menjawab dengan semangat "Ne Aegya baik-baik saja, mereka sangat ganteng seperti appanya" jawabnya narsis, kata-kata siwon otomatis membuat kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya sebal, membuang muka menatap kesamping.

"mereka juga mirip kamu baby, tepatnya mereka mewarisi wajah kita berdua" tangan siwon bergerak meraup kedua pipi chubby sang istri.

**CHU~~~ **

siwon kembali mencium bibir plum kyuhyun, menyalurkan kehangatan serta kelumbutan di dalamnya tanpa ada napsu.

"Ehmmm…."

Siwon terlonjak kaget mendengar suara deheman dari belakang.

"maaf sudah mengganggu kemesraan kalian" seulas seringaian keluar dari bibir jaejoong "tapi kuharap lain kali kalian punya tempat yang lebih elit untuk bermesraan"

"kau? Kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu dulu" tanya kyuhyun sakartis.

" Tadinya aku mau mengetuk tapi karena pintunya terbuka jadi aku masuk saja. Lagian kenapa aku harus ketuk pintu segala? Aku ini Assisten dokter Lee dan kau itu pasien ku yang lebih penting ini rumah sakit" jelas jaejoong tak terima.

"sudah cukup! Kalian berdua setiap bertemu kerjaanya rebut terus" ucap siwon frustasi, mana ada dokter dan pasien bertengkar "Jae, sebenarnya apa tujuan awalmu kesini?"

Gara-gara bertengkar dengan kyuhyun jaejoong sempat melupakan tugasnya "cepat, buka baju mu!" Perintah jaejoong kepada sang pasien.

"mwo? Andwae, aku tidak mau" tolak kyuhyun mentah-mentah.

"buka sendiri atau mau aku bukakan?"

"kenapa harus buka baju segala" kini siwon ikut angkat bicara.

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya malas "kalian pasien-pasien cerewet" ucap jaejong kesal "terserah kalau kau mau bayi-bayi itu kelaparan karena tidak meminum ASI nya"

kyuhyun menelan saliva mencoba mencerna kata-kata jaejong, lidahnya kelu, tenggorakan terasa cekat dan kering terbata-bata Ia bicara "ASI? Tapi aku tidak punya dada yang montok seperti Yeoja pada umumnya"

"maka dari itu aku akan membantu mu supaya ASI bisa keluar secara alami, Kau itu Yeoja, kalau tidak percaya lihat saja nipple mu yang membengkak pasca melahirkan!" jelas jaejoong frontal, mendengar kata-kata jaejoong otomatis membuat siwon ikut menelan salivanya membayangkan tubuh seksi sang istri.

Reflek Siwon menaikan tanganya kedada kyuhyun, menekan-nekaN hingga meremas mencoba memastikan kata-kata jaejoong.

"Eungh.." lenguh kyuhyun menerima rangsangan didadanya karena area sensitifnya di sentuh siwon.

"Choi siwon jauhkan tanganmu sakit, dasar Prevert!" kyuhyun merasakan ngilu saat dadanya di remas siwon spontan mencubit tangan nakal tersebut.

Jaejoong geleng-geleng kepala bosan melihat tingkah abstrak suami istri ini "cepat jangan main-main terus! aku masih punya banyak pasien"

entah kesurupan Angel dari mana, kali ini kyuhyun menganguk patuh mempersilahkan jaejoong melakukan pekerjaanya.

Kyuhyun sudah toples di bagian tubuh atasnya, benar saja ternyata dada kyuhyun sedikit menonjol ter lihat jelas nipple yang membengkak merah merekah seakan menggoda siwon untuk mamanjakanya.

Siwon mati-matian menahan hasrat "tidak siwon ingat ini jatah bayimu, kau tidak boleh serakah" batin siwon mencoba menguatkan imanya.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan sebuah "alat pompa" ASI, penasaran siwon pun bertanya "apa itu?"

"ini? untuk merangsang air susu sang ibu keluar lebih cepat dan lancar agar bayi bisa mencium aromanya hingga secara insting mencari nipple kyuhyun menghisapnya"

Jaejoong menempelkan alat itu, namun sudah 5 menit ASI kyuhyun hanya keluar sedikit "ini susah, kita harus menggunakan alat yang lebih kecil"

Siwon tampak berfikir, ia tahu khuhyun kesakitan tapi berusaha menahanya. Bagaimana tidak sakit, lihat saja saat ini kedua dadanya sudah ber warna merah sempurna.

"baiklah, kita coba cara alami" jaejoong melirik siwon "ehm, wonnie kau bisa menyedotnya sampai keluar bukan?"

"Gotcha" ternyata pemikiran siwon sama persis dengan jaejoong, tanpa tedeng aling-aling siwon mengangguk semangat.

"dasar kuda mesum" gumam jaejoong pelan.

"apa katamu?"

"ahh, aniyo cepat lakukan! Baby mu sudah kelaparan"

Siwon memanjukan kepalanya agar berada tepat di depan niple kyuhyun.

**Sluppp….**

Siwon menyedot keras nipple sang istri yang sangat tegang "kyunnie~ah rileks kalau kau tegang ASI mu tidak akan keluar" perintah siwon disela-sela pekerjaanya. mendengar kata-kata suaminya kyuhyun mencoba bersikap santai, tidak lama barselang ASI keluar dengan lancar.

"cukup!" perintah jaejoong kepada siwon supaya menghentikan aktifitasnya "sepertinya ASInya sudah keluar, suster, cepat bawa babynya kesini!"

Siwon meninggalkan nipple kyuhyun dengan raut muka kecewa.

"Simba, barbagilah pada bayimu sendiri" sindir jaejoong "sepertinya kau harus makan banyak kyu! Karena mulai hari ini harus menyusui 3 baby sekaligus" sekali lagi kata-kata jaejoong membuat siwon mati kutu.

"sebaiknya kau menyusui satu bayi dulu! untung sang kakak mempunyai sikap lebih tenang dia tidak suka menangis kurasa dia tidak mirip sama kalian Ck~" goda jaejoong "Jadi Kyu~ah siapa nama mereka?" akhirnya jaejoong sadar profesi.

Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit berfikir, sebenarnya dia sudah mempunyai nama tapi belum sempat membicarakanya kepada siwon. Kyuhyun melirik suaminya "Wonnie, apa sebaiknya kita memberi mereka nama sekarang?"

"apa, kau sudah mempunyai pilihan baby?"

"ne~" jawab kyuhyun, mengangguk semangat.

"baiklah, aku percaya pilihan mu baby"

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita beri nama si sulung CHOI MINHO dan si bungsu CHOI SUHO?"

"Minho, Suho?" siwon pura-pura berfikir berniat menggoda kyuhyun.

"kau tidak suka yaa?" tanya kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"mana mungkin aku tidak menyukai pilihan mu baby" jawab siwon mengelus surai coklat sang istri "itu nama yang sangat-sangat bagus"

"ekh, benarkah?"

"ne… benarkan Baby Minho, baby Suho" ucap siwon mengecup minho yang tertidur di samping kyuhyun dan Suho sedang menyusu didada kyuhyun.

"Aish, wonnie lihat baby suho rakus sekali" gumam kyuhyun senang melihat sang anak sehat.

"tidakah kau merasa dia sangat mirip dengan mu Siwonnie?" ucap jaejong kepada siwon.

"kau ini, sengaja menyindir atau memujiku?" jawab siwon ketus.

**CK~**

Tidak lama kemudian suho pun tertidur karena kekenyangan mungkin.

"sekarang giliran baby Minho" jaejoong mengganti posisi suho dengan minho begitupun sebaliknya.

"Nah Tugasku sudah selesai, aku keluar dulu kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku Arra?"

"ne, Kamsahamnida Jae Unnie" untuk pertama kalinya kyuhyun berkata sopan dan lembut kepada jaejoong. Mendengar kalimat yang terucap dari bibir kyuhyun otomatis membuat jaejoong menyunggingkan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"Ahhh…sekarang kita aman, dia itu mengganggu sekali" rutuk siwon setelah kepergian jaejoong, sambil mengerling nakal pada kyuhyun.

"Wae?" ucap kyuhyun sinis, mengerti jalan pikiran siwon.

"baby, habis Minho giliran daddy yaa?"

"MWO? ANDWAE~~~"

"Nde~"

"Aniyo~"

"Ne…"

"No no No…"

"Yes yes yes…"

=…=

TT_TT

**By KyuJjong **

"Annyeong nae Aegya, Daddy pulang bagaimana kabar kalian hari ini? Cepat Tumbuh dengan sehat ne!

"Ehmmm~"

Siwon tersontak kaget, mendengar suara deheman dari belakang.

"Kyunnie" siwon berdiri, lalu memeluk kyuhyun manja.

"yaaak… Hyung lepas, tidak usah pakai peluk-peluk segala bisa nggak sich?" kyuhyun berkata risih sambil melepaskan pelukan siwon.

Tiba-tiba Siwon melangkah menjauhi kyuhyun, mamajukan bibirnya sebal manatap kesamping sambil melipat tangan kedepan.

Kyuhyun merasa bersalah mendekati siwon "wonnie, mandi dulu yaa! Nanti baru boleh peluk kyunnie"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa siwon melangkahkan menuju kamar mandi dan kyuhyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan suami tampanya itu.

Sejak kehadiran baby Minho dan baby Suho, kyuhyun memang lebih memperhatikan mereka dan sering kali mengabaikan bahkan melupakan siwon.

Bukanya tidak mau melihat siwon manja tapi mengurus dua orang baby sungguh menguras tenaga kyuhyun. walau ia tidak melakukanya seorang diri karena ada 2 orang Baby sister yang membantunya. Namun kyuhyun lebih suka mengawasi kerja mereka, takut terjadi hal buruk kepada kedua buah hatinya.

**Ceklek….**

Terdengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka, siwon berjalan menuju tempat tidur super king sizenya. Orang tua Wonkyu sengaja memesan khusus ranjang King size untung 4orang.

Siwon duduk memunggungi Kyuhyun mengusap-usap rambutnya yang basah, kyuhyun bergerak memeluk siwon dari belakang melingkarkan tanganya kepinggang sang suami "Wonnie, marah kah?"

**CHU~ **

Siwon membalikan muka kesamping mencium kyuhyun "mana mungkin aku bisa marah pada mommy dari anak-anak ku" jawab siwon di sela ciuman mereka.

"Kyunnie, bolehkah?" tanya siwon ragu, sepertinya napsu sudah menguasai akal sehatnya. Sebagai laki-laki normal, dia sangat menginginkan sentuhan dan kehangatan dari sang istri.

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepala pertanda menyetujui permintaan siwon.

Mendapat respon positif dari istrinya gairah siwon semakin menjadi, segera dibalikan badanya dan menidurkan kyuhyun diatas kasur empuk mereka.

"Saranghae jeongmal-joengmal Saranghae" bisik siwon di telinga kyuhyun, dilanjut dengan kuluman jilatan pada daun telinganya.

"Euhngh….Nado Siwonie Saranghae" kyuhyun menggeliat menerima rangsangan dari siwon di area sensitifnya.

**~SIWON POV~**

ku kecup setiap jengkal lekuk tubuhnya. Sungguh aku benar-benar merindukan saat seperti ini.

"Hyung, jangan main-main nanti aegya bangun!" kyuhyun memperingatkan ku karena sedari tadi serus menjilati bagian wajahnya dari kening, hidung, mata hingga berakhir di bibir Plumnya.

Ku ciumi bibir merah itu, dengan lembut, mulai mengulum, menggigit hingga menyedotnya menghisap rasa manis yang selalu bikin aku ketagihan.

Saat ini kyuhyun hanya mengenakan kemeja ukuran besar, membuatnya semakin terlihat seksi.

Ku lepas satu persatu kancing bajunya "baby kau selalu seksi" racau ku melihat kulit putih susu miliknya.

**SLRUPPP…..**

Ku sedot nipple kyuhyun menikmati ASI yang keluar dari Nipple coklat kemerah-merahan itu. Tidak lupa satu tangan ku menekan-nekan niple kirinya yang menganggur. Perlahan ku masukan tangan kananku kedalam mulutnya menyuruh kyuhyun mengulum.

Dengan senang hati kyuhyun mengulum tiga jari ku yang bersarang di dalam gua hangatnya.

Ku ambil posisi menindihnya tak lupa menahan beratku yang bertumpu pada dua lutut.

"Eungh…." desahan ku dan kyuhyun yang tertahan oleh jari ku saat kedua Junior kami bersentuhan.

Aku semakin bersemangat menggodanya, menggesek-gesekan kedua junior kami yang masih terbungkus celana.

"Uhh..Ng… Hyung berhenti! jangan di sedot terus! Aku lemas, nanti baby bangun bagaimana?" racau kyuhyun dalam desahanya, kini tangan ku sibuk di area selangkanya.

"Berhenti! Ayo langsung ke Inti!" perintah kyuhyun membalikan badanya hingga aku berada di bawah.

"kali ini biar aku yang memanjakanmu terlebih dahulu, Hmm… Blowjob or Handjob?"

"Blowjob"

"okk, As your wish Wonnie"

"Uhh … Eungh … Baby … Ohh yes"

**~SIWON POV END~**

**-SKIP-**

**By KyuJjong **

"hueee… Hueee… Huekkk…"

"Eungh…" kyuhyun menggeliat terbangun dari tidur mendengar suara tangis bayinya "Wonnie, cepat bangun!" menguncang tubuh siwon.

"hmmm, ada apa kyunnie?"

"bangun! bantu aku, pindahkan baby kita dari ayunanya ke sini! Sepertinya mereka lapar"

"Huee… Hueee … Hueee"

Siwon awalnya masih setengah tidur langsung melek sempurna mendengar bayinya menagis "tunggu sebentar!" dengan langkah gontai lelah sehabis bermain ranjang dengan sang Istri, siwon berjalan menuju ayunan baby minho dan baby suho.

"baby kalian lapar yaa? baiklah sekarang giliran kalian minum" pertama-tama siwon menggendong baby suho lalu memberikanya kepangkuan kyuhyun setelah itu ia kembali menjemput baby minho untuk dibawa tidur bersama mereka menunggu giliranya menyusu.

Kyuhyun langsung mencopot piyamanya "baby ku haus yaa?" ibu muda itu merebahkan diri dengan posisi terlentang, namun kepala bersender pada penyangga tempat tidur agar suho yang berada diatas perutnya bisa menyusu dengan nyaman.

Siwon meletakan Baby minho di sebelah kyuhyun, seketika pandanganya tertuju pada sang istri yang terlihat sangat capek.

**Chu~ **

Siwon mencium pucuk kepala kyuhyun lembut.

"wonnie,…. Kyunnie lapar"

"My kyunnie lapar? Baiklah, wonnie ambilkan dulu yaa"

"Ne"

Kyuhyun tertidur dengan posisi baby Minho masih diatas perutnya. Seperti biasa setelah menyusui baby Suho kyuhyun harus menyusui baby minho juga.

Siwon meletakan nampan berisi makanan lengkap dengan susu diatas meja disamping tempat tidur. berlahan memindahkan baby minho dari atas perut kyuhyun, meletakanya di sebelah saudara kembarnya.

Siwon mulai berbisik ditelinga kyuhyun, tanganya membelai lembut pipi sang istri "Kyunnie ayo bangun, kau harus mengisi perutmu dulu!" ucap siwon memberikan kecupan sayang.

"uhh, wonnie gendong! pantatku masih sakit karena mulahmu tadi"

"okk, as your Wish baby" siwon mengangkat kyuhyun ala bridal style.

"kalau begini terus, lain kali aku tidak akan mau main lebih dari 5ronde dengan mu lagi"

Kata-kata kyuhyun membuat siwon merengut "heh, tapi little siwon tidak akan puas kalau hanya bermain 3 atau 4 ronde kyunnie"

"tidak ada penolakan wonnie" kyuhyun meniru kata-kata yang sering di ucapkan siwon "atau kamu mau tidak kuberi lagi?" ancam kyuhyun sepertinya serius.

Mendengar penuturan tegas dari bibir sang istri membuat nyali siwon menciut. Sesaat kemudian sebuah seringaian muncul dibibirnya, sepertinya dia mempunyai ide.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mencari kepuasan di luar" goda siwon.

Kyuhyun mendeathglare siwon "awas saja kalau berani macam-macam dibelakang ku, Terima sendiri akibatnya" ancam kyuhyun.

"makanya kasihanilah little siwon ini!" siwon menunjuk selangkanganya sendiri.

"Aish, baiklah tapi janji permainan berhenti kalau aku lelah okk!" skakmat akhirnya kyuhyun termakan jebakan yang dibuat siwon.

"ne, ayo makan yang banyak agar produksi susumu lancar membuat baby Minho serta baby suho tumbuh sehat" ucap siwon kembali ceria.

"nggak usah bawa-bawa uri Aegya, aku tau isi otak mesum mu wonnie!" jawab kyuhyun malas.

Saat ini keluarga Choi sudah tertidur pulas dengan posisi siwon di ujung kiri, memeluk sang istri Protect dari belakang serta kedua buah hatinya di kanan kyuhyun. Karena baby Minho dan baby suho masih bayi jadi tidak perlu khawatir mereka akan jatuh dari ranjang. Lagian untuk jaga-jaga siwon selalu membatas ujung tempat tidur agar minho tidak terjatuh.

**By KyuJjong **

Setiap pagi para suster memandikan baby minho dan Baby suho, lalu memakaikan mereka pakaian diruangan khusus yang telah disediakan lengkap dengan fasilitas baby. Ruangan tersebut berisi seluruh peralatan dan perlengkapan baby.

Setelah itu mereka baru menyerahkanya pada kyuhyun agar disusui.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

"bawa mereka kesini!" perintah kyuhyun kepada suster-suster yang menggendong babynya.

"ini! Aku sudah memompanya satu, kau berikan pada Minho dan bawa suho kesini biar aku menyusuinya lalu ganti sprey uyunan mereka!"

Setiap pagi kyuhyun selalu memopa air susunya agar salah satu babynya tidak usah menunggu untuk menyusu. Kyuhyun selalu berlaku adil, baby minho dan baby suho bisa merasakan langsung nipple sang umma secara bergantian setiap paginya. Berbeda dengan siang hari, karena terkadang mereka tidak menangis bersamaan jadi kyuhyun tidak harus memompanya. Lagian sikap Minho yang lebih tenang jarang menangis walau terbangun membuat kyuhyun tidak begitu kerepotan.

**CEKLEKKK…. **

Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan handuk dipinggang, rambutnya yang basah serta air yang mengalir di dada Sixpacknya membuat pemuda berkulit coklat itu terlihat sangat seksi.

Melihat kondisi itu kyuhyun melirik kedua baby sisternya, benar saja saat ini mereka sedang ber _'BLUSHING_' ria disuguhi tontonan gratis yang sangat indah.

"Yaaak, kalian berhenti memandanginya! Atau ku congkel kedua bola mata kalian sekarang juga!" kyuhyun naik darah, siapa yang tidak marah melihat suaminya di pandang dengan tatapan mesum dari para wanita.

"Kau, tuan Choi Siwon cepat pakai bajumu atau mau aku telanjangi sekarang juga!"

"Ehm, kalian cepat keluar!" perintah siwon tenang. Mendengar itu kedua suster langsung berlari terbirit-birit keluar kamar.

Kyuhyun meletakan Suho yang sudah tertidur diatas ranjang, berjalan ke kamar mandi. Namun sebelum masuk langkahnya terhenti dicegat siwon "kyunnie, mianhae aku lupa ada mereka dikamar" siwon berkata jujur, tapi kyuhyun masih saja mendeathglarenya.

"kyunnie, kenapa kamu semarah itu? Ingat, Aku milikmu dan hanya diri mu yang bisa menyentuh tubuhku ini" ucapan siwon berhasil membuat muka kyuhyun memerah.

"pabbo~ya, aku benci mereka menatap tubuh mu" ucap kyuhyun memukul dada siwon.

"kyunnie ku cemburu huh?" goda siwon mencubit pipi chubby kyuhyun "sudah sana mandi! Hari ini kita pergi berlibur bersama keluarga Hae hyung, katanya Hyukkie nunna juga baru saja melahirkan baby Yeoja"

"benarkah? Ck~ aku sangat rindu pada mereka. apa ada Sunggie hyung dan Wokkie nunna juga ada?"

"entahlah, kemaren aku ditelepon hae hyung katanya kita di undang Barbekyu di Villanya"

"kalau begitu aku siap-siap dulu" ucap kyuhyun semangat berlari kecil kekamar mandi.

**TBC**

**[]**

**_Don't forget to leave your follow and review here!_**


	8. Chapter 8

[CAPS 8] My Wife Let's Get Married

**By KyuJjong **

**_Cast: WonKyu_**

**_Pair: EunHae l Yewook l Minho l Suho l Kris l Taemin l Kai l Tao_**

**_Gendre: Romance, Drama._**

Summary: Cho Kyuhun secara biologis adalah sorang perempuan, tapi secara hukum dia adalah seorang laki-laki dalam bentuk kelamin fisik luar saja, sementara organ2 reproduksi wanita ada dibagian dalam tubuh kyu. Sementara Choi Siwon putra sulung pemilik Hyundai Departement Store Group Kiho. Suatu hari Kyuhyun harus menikah dengan siwon, bagaimana menariknya kehidupan rumah tangga mereka?

**_Warning: Gender Switch/ TransGender, Always Typo(s), No BASH No FLAME and This FF is Mine don't plagiarism…_**

**Let's Read Don't forget to leave your like and comment !**

**_Note: Bagi yang merasa belum cukup umur dan berniat nge-flame silahkan tinggalkan FF ini!_**

**~~ENJOY READING~~**

"kyunnie cepat sedikit mandinya! Baby minho menangis." ucap siwon pada kyuhyun kerepotan menenangkan minho.

"y-yaaa… apa yang kau lakukan hyung" panik kyuhyun dari kamar mandi mendengar suara tangisan baby yang cukup kencang.

"aku tidak melakukan apapun kyunnie, baby minho tiba-tiba menangis kencang apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"cepatlah mommy!"

"hyung ku rasa dia lapar… coba sodorkan telunjukmu kedalam mulutnya, kalau minho membuka mulutnya, berarti dia lapar" jelas kyuhyun dan siwon pun langsung mempraktekanya.

"nde, dia membuka mulutnya tapi dia ngompol kyunnie"

"buka celananya dan ganti yang baru!"

Krrriiieeettt…..

kyuhyun baru selesai mandi, saat memasuki kamarnya, siwon menatapnya tajam, tentu saja karena sang istri mandi sangat lama.

"hyung, bagaimana baby minho?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"menurutmu?"

"hyung, mianhae… tapi-"

"sudahlah, dia sudah tidur"

**By KyuJjong **

"baiklah kita mulai absen semua" saat ini kyuhyun sibuk mengepak keperluan keluarganya untuk liburan di villa EunHae, membuatnya semangat 45 mengingat liburan mereka kali ini lengkap dengan kehadiran sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Baby, tidakkah ini berlebihan? Kita hanya liburan selama 3 hari jadi sepertinya tidak perlu membawa barang-barang sebanyak ini!" ucap siwon frustasi melihat banyaknya tumpukan barang yang harus dibawa.

"Diam! Ini urusan 'istri' jadi kau diam dan lihat saja okk!"

"Hmmm…. Kenapa tidak bawa tempat tidur, kursi dan lemari sekalian baby?

"Haahaha, bukan ide buruk tapi kau yang angkat! Sekalian bawa kulkas, meja makan, atau kalau perlu isi kamar mandi dan dapur kita bawa juga?" jawab kyuhyun sakartis, sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"babyku marah Ne~?"

"Yaaa….Choi Pabbowon bisa diam tidak? Kerjaanmu dari tadi mengganggu saja" kesal kyuhyun hingga tidak sengaja membentak suaminya sendiri, tapi bukan kyuhyun namanya sadar hingga akhirnya minta maaf kepada sang 'suami'

Siwon tadinya duduk di ranjang mengamati kyuhyun bolak-balik menyiapkan barang-barang meraka, memutuskan keluar kamar.

Sebenarnya Ia tidak berniat menggoda kyuhyun, tapi kasihan melihat 'istrinya' menyiapkan semua seorang diri tanpa membolehkan orang lain membantu.

Alasanya sederhana, kyuhyun ingin semua Perfect sesuai kemauanya.

"Selesai, Ayo kita berangkat!" kyuhyun menoleh melihat ke tempat tidur tapi disitu hanya ada kedua putranya sedang tertidur pulas "Ekh, kemana dia?" ternyata namja manis ini tidak menyadari siwon sudah keluar kamar.

**By KyuJjong **

Seorang Namja tampan tertidur diatas sofa, dengan TV menyala dan remote ditanganya. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, beranjak merangkak keatas tubuh siwon hingga posisi saat ini kyuhyun diatas dan siwon dibawah.

"Daddy marah ne~" goda kyuhyun menekan-nekan hidung siwon dengan telunjuknya.

SLURP~

Siwon mengemut jari telunjuk kyuhyun yang sedari tadi setia mengelus muka, hingga bibirnya.

"heh~" kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi "kau tidak tidur, hyung? Aish…. hobby sekali menggodaku" kyuhyun mencoba berdiri hendak beranjak, tapi gagal karena siwon memeluk pinggangnya Protect.

"mau kemana baby?"

"Lepas! Aku mau mandi dan kau juga cepat mandi!"

"Shireo~"

"Waeyo?"

"aku mau di mandiin!" goda siwon manja sambil menggesek-gesekan hidungnya dan kyuhyun.

"Mwo~ya? mandi bersamamu akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam, hari ini kita tidak punya banyak waktu Choi Pervertwon" pemuda tampan mendengus kesal mendengar kata-kata 'istrinya'.

"ayo, cepat mandi! Atau tidak akan ada jatah sebulan"

lagi-lagi kalimat khyunyun berhasi membuat Siwon bergedik ngeri, melawan kyuhyun sama saja menjerumuskan dirinya sendiri kedalam jurang "kau kejam baby, tidak memberiku Vitamin sama saja mengurangi usiaku sehari" ucap siwon lebay, seolah jika kyuhyun tidak menyentuhnya dia akan mati.

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata malas "kalau tidak mau itu terjadi cepat mandi! Dan kita berangkat"

**By KyuJjong **

Terlihat dua buah mobil terpakir didepan halaman sebuah rumah mewah bernuansa Eropa. Sang pemilik sibuk memasukan barang-barangnya kedalam salah satu mobil tersebut.

"kalian berdua ikut mobil ini! Biar Minho dan suho ikut mobil kami" kyuhyun memberi instruksi kepada kedua pengasuh baby nya karena mereka akan ikut bersama Wonkyu berlibur.

"Nde~"

"baby, cepat sedikit aku tidak mau kita sampai kemalaman disana" tiba-tiba siwon datang memeluk kyuhyun dari belakang sambil berbisik ditelingnya.

"Aish… Wonnie lepas! Ayo pergi!" kyuhyun melepas tangan sang suami menuju mobil satunya lagi. Sebelumnya ia telah mengambil alih tugas baby sister menggendong kedua babynya.

Dengan hati-hati kyuhyun menggendong baby minho sedang tertidur damai, lain halnya siwon berjalan sambil menggoda baby suho yang terbangun sedari tadi memainkan kalung dileher sang daddy.

Kini 'Sepasang' suami istri itu telah berada didalam mobil mereka. Siwon setia duduk disebelah kyuhyun, dia tidak mengemudikan mobil memilih menemani sang istri dibelakang karena yakin kyuhyun bakal kerepotan sepanjang perjalanan.

Posisinya baby minho ditidurkan didalam babybox, sementara siwon disebelahnya dan kyuhyun disamping siwon menggedong suho.

"baby kenapa belum tidur hmm?" suatu pertanyaan sia-sia karena semua orang tau kyuhyun tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban .

"mommy, suho haus mau mimi cucu" ucap siwon menirukan suara baby.

"baby mommy mau mimi?"

bukan suho yang mengangguk tapi siwonlah yang saat ini mengangguk dengan antusias, sehingga jika dibiarkan terlalu lama orang yang melihatnya tahu pasti akan menemukan kepala dan tubuh siwon terpisah menjadi dua bagian.

Kyuhyun membuka kancing kemejanya, tiba-tiba siwon menarik tangan kyuhyun agar tidak melanjutkan aksi tersebut. Ia terlihat sedang berfikir, 'sepertiya ada yang salah disini' pandangan Siwon tertuju kedepan.

"Hyaaa… Cepat tutup" perintah siwon kepada sopir pribadi keluarganya itu. Sang namja tampan memerintahkan agar sopirnya menutup pemisah antara jok depan dan belakang sehingga orang didepan tidak melihat kejadian dibelakangnya.

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas, kembali melanjutkan aktifitas membuka kancing kemeja yang dikenakanya.

"mommy, baby suho miminya sebelah kanan saja yaa!" sudah jelas jalan pikiran siwon saat ini, tentu dia mau bagianya di sebelah kiri.

"Choi Pervertwon, diam atau ku tendang kau keluar sekarang" seketika siwon menghentikan aktifitasnya menekan-nekan niple sebelah kiri kyuhyun yang menganggur.

"mommy, daddy haus" rajuk siwon manja dengan mata berkedip-kedip imut namun jika siwon yang melakukanya hal itu menjadi tidak imut sama sekali.

"kalau haus tinggal minumkan hyung?"

"tapi semua barang-barang kita ada di mobil belakang mommy"

kali ini kyuhyun mengutuk kebodohanya "terserah, lakukan sesukamu!" hari ini penuh dengan perdebatan, membuat kyuhyun lelah. Menolak tidak akan membuahkan hasil ia tau tingkat kepervertan suaminya.

"Eungh…. Hyung Jangan digigit" pekik kyuhyun, merasa nyeri sekaligus nikmat menjalar ditubuhnya.

Siwon tidak mempedulikan racauan sang istri sibuk melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Kali ini ia tidak menggigit namun siwon menyedot niple kyuhyun tanpa ampun hingga meninggalkan tanda merah sangat kontras dengan kulit putih kyuhyun.

DUAGH…..

"auuu….Appo" kaki mungil suho menendang muka sang daddy tepat mengenai matanya.

Bukanya panik, kyuhyun malah tertawa sejadi-jadinya "Ck~ rasakan, suho marah karena mommy nya disiksa"

siwon menghentikan aktifitasnya, memegang kaki suho sambil diayun-ayun "Baby daddy sudah mulai nakal ne~" goda siwon gemas sambil menciumi kaki baby suho.

"hyung mata mu merah" kyuhyun mulai panik melihat mata suaminya memerah sempurna.

"Auuu… Sakit mommy" siwon merintih kesakitan ketika kyuhyun memegang matanya.

"apa kita perlu kedokter hyung?"

siwon menggeleng, pertanda tidak mau "cuma ada satu obat yang ampuh saat ini"

"apa?" dengan tampang serius.

Siwon menyeringai evil, diajarkan sang istri lalu berkata "hanya ciuman mommy yang mampu menyembuhkan daddy"

Doeng… kyuhyun yang tadinya serius tiba-tiba bersweatdrop ria namun sesaat kemudian "kemarilah!"

Cup… Cup …. Cup~

kyuhyun mengecup mata siwon lembut dengan penuh kasih sayang, menggosok-gosoknya dengan jari.

**By KyuJjong **

Disebuah villa yang terlihat sangat sepi dari luar, seperti tidak berpenghuni. Namun pemandangan indah disekitarnya menjauhkanya dari kesan Horor.

Ting…. Tong…. Ting… Tong ….

"BERISIK~" teriak kris mendengar suara Bell, yang mengganggu tidur siangnya "Daddy…. Eomma, ada tamu" namun sang empunya nama tidak menunjukan batang hidungnya sedikitpun.

"Dasar, kenapa mereka hobby sekali mengurung diri dikamar" ucap kris frustasi 'Oh, tuhan kenapa kau berikan aku orang tua tidak bertanggung jawab seperti mereka'

Ting… Tong…

Kembali Kris mengalihkan pandanganya pada pintu mulai berjalan, tapi sebelum sampai di depan pintu Kris mengambil tongkat BaseBall untuk jaga-jaga pikirnya.

Krrriiieeettt…..

"Nugu?" tanya kris

"siapa aku? Nah kamu sendiri siapa?" protes kyuhyun.

"aku? Yang jelas anak pemilik Villa ini"

"Hhaahaha, kau pasti Kris" siwon tersenyum sambil menggacak-acak rambut Kris.

"Aish jangan buat rambutku berantakan!"dengan gaya anak-anak kris kembali merapikan rambutnya.

"Hey, bocah cepat panggil kedua orangtuamu! Dan biarkan kami masuk" kyuhyun sudah mulai kesal sedari tadi kris tidak menawarkan mereka masuk.

"Shireo~" sanggah kris sambil merentangkan kedua tanganya "aku tidak tau kalian itu pencuri atau bukan jadi tunggu disini!"

Brukkk….

Kris menutup pintu kasar.

"Mwo? Pencuri?" kyuhyun masih mencoba mencerna kata-kata kris barusan "hyaaa…bocah sialan? Siapa yang mengajarkan bicara kasar seperti itu?" kesal kyuhyun menatap pintu nanar tidak percaya anak kecil itu baru saja secara tidak langsung menghinanya Ingin rasanya ia menjitak kepala anak itu sekencang-kencangnya karna berbicara lancang.

"tenang baby, dia masih bocah 5tahun" sikap siwon yang kelewat santai semakin membuat kyuhyun naik darah.

Kriiieeettt…..

"Kya~ siwon, kyuhyun-_ah_, akhirnya kalian datang juga" Tiba-tiba muncul pasangan Eunhae yang langsung berhambur memeluk Kyuhyun dan siwon begitu mereka sampai didepan pintu.

"Hai Kyu.." Eunhyuk tersenyum getir sembari melambaikan tangannya. Kyuhyun memutar malas kedua bola matanya. "kalian kemana saja? Aku sudah lelah menuggu kalian disini" Kata-kata Kyuhyun semakin melambat saat tatapan matanya perlahan turun dan menemukan seorang anak laki-laki kecil

"Siapa anak ini?" Kyuhyun sudah mengangkat sebelah alis matanya sembari menatap lekat-lekat kedua sobat karibnya itu "Jangan-jangan… anak kalian?" tanyanya, dibalas anggukan duo Eunhae kompak.

"Aku, tidak yakin. Kenapa dia tidak mirip kalian?" gumam kyuhyun pelan.

Siwon hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat kyuhyun bicara "Sebaiknya kita masuk dulu, Tidak enak kalau bicara seperti ini" ucap siwon.

Donghae yang sedari tadi hanya diam terpaku mendengarkan Kyuhyun bicara langsung tersadar. Dengan kikuk ia berkata "A-ayo masuk!"

"Ah.. begini. Biar kujelaskan" Eunhyuk angkat bicara setelah cukup lama kecanggungan tercipta di ruangan besar itu "sebenarnya sudah menunggu kalian tapi karena kalian terlalu lama jadi kami memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar" mendengar kata-kata dari bibir sang Eomma, Kris langsung membuka lebar mulutnya "Bohong, tadi kris dengar _Eomma_ berteriak dan bilang Hae..ahhh.. faster…harder…ahh " ucap kris tanpa basa basi menirukan suara sang _Eomma_.

Lagi-lagi kyuhyun memutar kedua matanya, malas "Aish… dasar manusia mesum, tidak sadarkah disini ada anak-anak? Awas selama aku disini kalian masih melakukanya akan ku pastikan kalian tidak dapat berjalan satu minggu"

"ANDWAE~" pandangan Eunhae berubah horror membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan si Evil maknae.

**By KyuJjong **

"..oeekkk…" siwon membulatkan matanya saat sang baby mulai mengeluarkan wajah jeleknya lalu menangis kencang.

"aigoo… apa yang harus aku lakukan, hey baby… berhentilah menangis!" siwon menoel-noel pipi baby Suho, tapi malah menangis semakin kencang, ya Tuhan kyunnie… dimana kau?"

" yaaa.. baby… sudah… cup cup…" ucap siwon kerepotan menenangkan suho.

Disisi lain "lapar~" keluh kyuhyun, dia melihat jam yang menunjukan pukul 07.00 malam.

Pandangan Kyuhyun tertuju pada Kris. Mata tajamnya memperhatikan tangan kris yang hanya mengaduk mangkuk sereal dan memakannya.

"kris, bagi sedikit ne_?_" Tanya kyuhyun tergoda makanan kris.

"Shireo, serealnya tinggal dikit nanti kalau kris lemas dan pingsan, bagaimana?"

"Ya… itu sudah nasibmu" Tangan Kyuhyun kini sudah bergerak untuk menyendok sereal gandum dari mangkuk kris, namun kegiatan itu terhenti ketika sebuah sendok yang lain memukul punggung tangannya.

"Jangan seenaknya mengambil sereal anakku!" pekik Eunhyuk yang barusan memukul Kyuhyun.

"_Aish_… sakit tahu" Namja manis itu mengelus tangannya yang menjadi korban keganasan Eunhyuk.

"_Eommaaa_! dia jahat sama Kris!"

kyuhyun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. 'Dasar manja,' umpatnya.

"Yak ! apa kamu bilang ?"—kris.

"Aish, anak ini!"

"hahaha, sudah – sudah kalian sepertinya sangat kompak ya.." goda Eunhyuk

"Tidak mungkin." kyuhyun dan kris berbicara dengan bersamaan. Kyuhyun menatap geram anak kecil didepanya dan kris memandang kyuhyun dengan pandangan kesal.

Eunhyuk mengisi piring di meja makan dengan pasta buatannya yang sudah pasti sangat lezat itu. Kyuhyun dan kris langsung menyantap pasta dengan lahap seakan tidak ada hari esok.

**By KyuJjong **

Seorang bayi laki-laki mungil kini tertidur dengan nyaman dan pulas digendongan sang appa, kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya lucu pada siwon.

"YEOBO!" teriak donghae tentu saja dengan suara tingginya tak pelak langsung membuat baby suho menangis.

"yaaa hyung! kau tak perlu berteriak, ini bukan dihutan dan kau membuat babyku menangis" kyuhyun tak kalah berteriak dan itu justru membuat baby suho malah menangis semakin kencang.

siwon kembali panik "cup.. cup baby ini daddy"

"kau ini bodoh atau apa sih… lihat, tangisannya semakin kencang" kesal kyuhyun kepada donghae.

"aku tidak tau kyuhyun-ah, lagi pula kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah padaku?"

"kau_" belum sempat kyuhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya tak disangka baby suho menghentikan tangisnya melihat kris sedang berpose lucu berusaha menenangkan suho, kyuhyun kembali mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

**By KyuJjong **

kyuhyun tampak sibuk dengan kegiatan mengurus kedua babynya, dari mulai menggantikan baju, sampai menidurkan mereka, kyuhyun melakukannya sendiri.

"yaa! Hyung bangun… " kyuhyun terus-terusan menguncang-nguncang tubuh siwon, namun nampaknya siwon masih enggan membuka matanya.

"Waeyo baby?"

"aku butuh air hangat"

"hmmm…" siwon berdiri untuk mengambil air hangat di dapur.

"Siwon~ah" merasa namanya dipanggil siwon menoleh ke sumber suara, tiba-tiba donghae sudah berdiri dihadapanya siwon menatapnya bingung.

"ini!" ucap donghae pelan sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak, sekali lagi siwon menatapnya bingung.

"untukku?"

"aniyo, bagaimana kalau kita menontonya bersama?"

"….." siwon hanya menatap donghae datar, dan seperti biasa dia akan menunjukan senyuman mesumnya itu.

"sini…!" donghae menarik lengan baju siwon pelan lalu mendekatkan wajahnya.

"siwon~ah bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama belajar teknik baru dalam memuaskan pasangan" bisik donghae sangat pelan ditelinga siwon.

"WHAT? tidak mau, aku ngantuk hyung" tolak siwon cepat, jelas saja siwon pasti akan langsung menolaknya bisa repot kalau dia Horny dan dapat dipastikan ia akan bermain solo karena kyuhyun pasti menolak melakukanya.

"siwon-ah kumohon…" donghae menyatukan kedua tangannnya didepan dada lalu memasang wajah memelas.

"arraseo…" Tak tega pada donghae "tapi kita menontonya besok bersama Yesung hyung, okk!" balas siwon tajam pada donghae, dia mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"ahh gomawo siwon-ah" lalu pergi.

**By KyuJjong **

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam terlihat memasuki pelataran sebuah villa. Seorang tengah duduk di kursi kemudi– berkonsentrasi untuk memarkirkan mobilnya dengan benar. Di sampingnya, duduk tenang seorang wanita dan balita di dalam gendonganya. Sementara di barisan kedua, seorang anak usia 3tahun sedang duduk sembari memainkan benda yang sejak tadi dipegangnya asyik mengotak-atik alat itu—yang ternyata adalah sebuah PSP keluaran terbaru.

Lalu pemuda yang sedari tadi memperhatikan di balik jendela tersenyum melihat mereka—para penumpang mobil memancarkan raut kebahagiaan. Seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya. Bagaimanapun ia merasa senang dengan kedatangan mereka, yang sedari kemaren sudah ditunggu-tunggu.

"Hyuuuunnggg…" Langsung saja donghae menghampiri salah satu hyung-nya tersebut dan segera menggantikan membawa tas yang berukuran cukup besar. "Biar aku saja yang bawa. Hyung capek, kan? Istirahat saja di dalam," ujarnya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"ahhh, terima kasih namdongsaeng ku~ oya, kemana Hyukkie?"

"itu dia masih dikamar hyung, sedang mengurus baby kami sebentar lagi juga bakal keluar kok"

"hmmm…."

"Kalian sudah datang?" tanya pemuda tampan dengan senyum riang di wajahnya.

"siwon~ah, mian kemaren ada rapat yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan" jawab yesung santai sambil merangkul siwon yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kyuuuuu…" kyuhyun langsung menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil.

Kyuhyun berlari kecil untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Ryeowook "Bagaimana kabarmu, Kyu?" tanya wooki lembut seperti biasa.

"Kalian kemana saja? Kenapa baru datang sekarang? Kalian juga tak memberi kabar" Tanya pemuda manis yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disana sambil menggembungkan pipinya Lucu.

**IT'S TIME TO PARTY !**

**By KyuJjong **

**TBC**

**[]**

**_Don't forget to leave your follow and Review here!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**By KyuJjong **

**_Cast: WonKyu_**

**_Pair: EunHae l Yewook l Minho l Suho l Kris l l Kai l _**_**Taemin l Tao**_

**_(GS With Eunhyuk, Wooki, Taemin, Tao)_**

**_Gendre: Romance, Drama._**

Summary: Cho Kyuhun secara biologis adalah sorang perempuan, tapi secara hukum dia adalah seorang laki-laki dalam bentuk kelamin fisik luar saja, sementara organ2 reproduksi wanita ada dibagian dalam tubuh kyu. Sementara Choi Siwon putra sulung pemilik Hyundai Departement Store Group Kiho. Suatu hari Kyuhyun harus menikah dengan siwon, bagaimana menariknya kehidupan rumah tangga mereka?

**_Warning: GenderSwitch/ TransGender, Always Typo(s), No BASH No FLAME and This FF is Mine don't plagiarism…_**

**Let's Read Don't forget to leave your like and comment !**

**_Note: Bagi yang merasa belum cukup umur dan berniat nge-flame silahkan tinggalkan FF ini!_**

**~~ENJOY READING~~**

"Yaaa… Kyu~ah jangan di ambil terus makananya!" kesal Ryeowook, karena sedari tadi Kyuhyun tidak pernah diam sekedar membiyarkanya memasak dengan tenang.

"Aish, nunna kau pelit sekali sich. Aku kan cuma minta sedikit" kesal Kyuhyun.

"kau bilang sedikit? Itu lihat! Kau sudah menghabiskan separuh makananya dan kau masih bilang itu sedikit hmmm?" kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas 'please dech, cuma kentang goreng doang' gerutu Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ehmm, jangan-jangan kau hamil lagi kyu~ah" ucap Eunhyuk yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri dibelakang kyuhyun sambil menggendong baby Taemin.

"Iya mungkin saja, lihat pipinya yang semakin chubby dan jangan lupakan napsu makanya yang sangat besar itu" sindir wooki sarkatis.

Kyuhyun menatap malas kedua sahabatnya "Aish… Kalian berdua apa-apaan sich, kalian lupa aku itu baru melahirkan Empat bulan lalu masa sekarang hamil lagi" sewot Kyuhyun.

"Ck…pabbo~ya empat bulan waktu yang sangat cukup untuk membuat diri mu kembali hamil kyunnie. apa lagi mengigat suami mu yang Pervert itu"

Kyuhyun memberikan deathglare andalanya kepada kedua sahabat didepanya 'apa-apaan mereka hobby sekali menakut-nakuti ku' batin kyuhyun tak terima.

"sudahlah bicara dengan kalian hanya buang-buang waktu ku saja" ucap kyuhyun seraya pergi meninggalkan dapur.

**By KyuJjong **

Disinilah mereka sekarang, di taman belakang villa EunHae. View yang begitu indah berhadapan langsung dengan danau kecil.

"bagaimana kalau kita memancing disana nanti sore?" Donghae memberi saran.

"Ide bagus, kalau begitu kita pesta barbequean sampai malam" ucap Yesung semangat membara.

Donghae menatap Yesung tajam seolah berkata 'Bagaimana yesung hyung ini bukanya sudah diberi tahu nanti malam kita para suami akan nonton film special'

"Jangan sampai malam Hyung, kita masih punya baby dan mereka perlu mommy'nya' buat menidurkan mereka" Donghae takjub sekaligus terpesona memandang Siwon karena ia mengetahui makna dari kalimat yang di lontarkan sang Simba.

"Iya, itu juga tidak baik buat kandungan kyuhyun. Yaaa, Kan kyunnie?"

"MWO? Kandungan?" pekik siwon kaget dan mendapat anggukan dari Eunhyuk beserta wooki.

"Yaaak, sudah aku bilang aku itu tidak hamil. Kalian kenapa sich?" bentak kyuhyun merasa dipojokan.

Haahahaha… seketika tawa Eunhyuk dan Wooki pecah melihat reaksi Kyuhyun.

"Aish, menyebalkan beruntung aku tidak menyukai kalian dulu" ucap Kyuhyun merembet kemana-mana.

"Suka?" curiga Wooki.

"Ck~ aku juga nggak mau jadi pacar manusia Evil kaya kamu kyu~ah, dan yang paling penting kau itu Yeoja"

"Dasar monyet kurang ajar jangan bawa-bawa Gender disini! Lagian dulu aku nggak tau apa-apa" sanggah Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kau benar-benar menyukai Wooki ku dulu?!"

"Ahh…Hyung…itu…Aku…Anu…" Kyuhyun kehabisan kata-kata, tidak mungkinkan dia bilang kalau dulu dia pernah meminta Wooki pura-pura menjadi pacarnya agar Siwon menjauhinya.

"Aish… kalian semua sama saja, sama-sama menyebalkan"

** ~FlashBack~**

****  
"kamu kenapa lagi Kyunnie?" tanya Wooki Khawatir, soalnya sejak menginjakan kaki di sekolah kyuhyun terlihat murung dan tidak bersemangat.

"Apa ada hubunganya lagi dengan Siwon?" Tebak Eunhyuk tepat sasaran.

"Hiks… Nunna, aku ini masih normal, aku nggak suka dia menggoda ku seperti itu setiap hari" akhirnya mereka mengerti kenapa muka Kyuhyun terlihat begitu masam.

"Seperti itu gimana kyu?"

"Tadi pagi…. Tadi…." Kyuhyun berbicara setengah-setengah dengan suara pelan membuat duo Eunhae serta Ryeowook semakin mendekatkan mukanya ke wajah Kyuhyun.

Tuk… Tuk… Tuk…

"Auuu.. Appo" Trio EunhaeWook berteriak kesakitan karena kyuhyun membenturkan jidatnya ketiga jidat di depanya.

"Kalian kenapa semakin lama semakin mendekat? Membuat konsentrasiku hilang saja!" bentak kyuhyun. Eunhyuk yang tak terima dibentak awalnya diam jadi emosi.

"Itu semua karena suaramu yang tidak keluar jelas dari mulutmu! Percuma punya bibir tebal kalau bicara saja tak jelas" sindir Donghae.

"HYUNG…. Pergi dari sini! lagian siapa bilang aku akan cerita padamu? Kau itu sehabatnya Siwon dan aku tak sebodoh itu menceritakan semua padamu" bentak Kyuhyun tak terima dihina Donghae.

Donghae terlihat berfikir sejenak 'Ekh benar juga yaa, kenapa jadi aku yang emosi? Padahal tujuan awalku kesinikan mau mengajak My Hyukkie kekantin tidak ada niat sedikitpun bertemu denganya' batin Donghae.

"Hyukkie~ah ayo kita pergi! Lagian buat apa pagi-pagi kau ke Kelas setan ini?" Donghae membujuk Eunhyuk agar mau pergi bersamanya.

"Aku tidak lapar, jadi duduk dan diam saja disini! Kalau macam-macam ku tendang kekantin sekarang juga" bentak Eunhyuk kepada Donghae.

"Ck~ rasakan kau Hae" Kyuhyun semakin melunjak karena dibela, jarang-jarang Eunhyuk membelanya seperti sekarang.

"Dan kau Bocah setan, panggil dia Hyung! Dia lebih tua dari mu, Sekarang cepat lanjut ceritamu!"

"Baiklah-baiklah, dengar baik-baik ya! Aku nggak akan mengulang cerita ini dua kali" ucap kyuhyun menahan antara malu sekaligus kesal diahati karena tindakan Siwon tadi pagi padanya "Awalnya karena aku Main Games sampai tengah malam, paginya mataku masih ngantuk jadi saat Si kuda Pervert itu membangunkanku. Aku mengusirnya, sampai selang beberapa menit tak terdengar suara lagi ku pikir dia sudah menyerah dan pergi. Teryata prediksiku salah, saat membuka mata dia telah berada tepat diatas tubuhku dan lagi-lagi mencuri ciumanku Hiks…. Huweee…."

"Cup… Cup… Cup… Kau ini Namja Kyu~ah kenapa jadi cengeng seperti ini?" ucap wooki berusaha menenangkan kyuhyun.

"Hiks… Karena aku namja jadi aku nggak mau di perlakukan begitu"

"Aish, jadi kau seperti ini cuma karena alasan itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada sedikit menyindir.

"Mwo? Cuma kau bilang?" kyuhyun naik darah pasalnya bukanya dibela tapi Eunhyuk malah mengejeknya.

"Yaa, ampun Cho Kyuhyun kau bodoh atau apa? Banyak Yeoja maupun Namja di luar sana mengidolakan Siwon tapi kau malah membencinya"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka! Aku tidak akan pernah menyukai Namja Pervert seperti dia lagian aku ini Namja" sanggah kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Nah itu, kau tau kau ini namja jadi mau diapa-apain sama siwon juga nggak bakal hamil" Eunhyuk terus-terusan membela Siwon karena ia dan donghae tau Alasan sebenarnya, karena Choi Siwon Mencintai Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka pun sudah tau Rahasia besar Cho Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Jadi mereka tak menganggap aneh atas sikap siwon itu.

"Hamil? Andwae andwae andwae" kyuhyun bergedik ngeri mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk " Namja juga ternyata bisa hamil, aku pernah membaca berita tentang MalePregant?Ups…" kyuhyun menutup mulutnya, menyadari kata-katanya malah menyudutkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ahhh, itu aku juga tahu" akhirnya Donghae yang sedari tadi diam angkat bicara "Dan aku yakin kau akan mengalaminya nanti" ucap Donghae enteng.

"Yaak… Lee Donghae Pabbo Diam atau Enyah kau dari sini" pekik Eunhyuk tak abis pikir, hampir saja Donghae membocorkan sebuah rahasia besar.

"Apa maksudmu Hyung?" Donghae Gelagapan, Tampang Kyuhyun sangat menyeramkan curiga padanya. Dalam hati Ia mengutuk setiap kata yang diucapkanya tanpa disaring terlebih dahulu oleh otak.

"Jadi apa mau mu sekarang Kyunnie~ah" tanya Wooki, berusaha menghindari terjadinya pertumpahan darah antara Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Cara satu-satunya aku harus Mempunyai pacar" jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

"Mwo? Maksudmu?" Wooki tak mengerti arah pembicaraan kyuhyun.

"WaW seorang Cho Kyuhyun ingin mempunyai pacar? Kalau itu terjadi pastinya akan menggemparkan seisi sekolah ini" Eunhyuk takjub pasalnya selama ini Kyuhyun tidak pernah menunjukan ketertarikanya pada seorang wanita.

"Ohh… Jadi siapa wanita yang beruntung jadi kekasihmu?" tanya Wooki penasaran.

"Hmmm…" kyuhyun melirik Eunhyuk dan Wooki bergantian seolah berkata 'Nunna mau kah salah satu dari kalian pura-pura menjadi kekasihku'

"Jangan harap kau bisa menyentuh Hyukkie ku Cho Kyuhyun! Dia hanya akan jadi Kekasihku, Istriku dan Ibu dari anak-anaku kelak" Ucap Donghae seakan membaca gelagak tidak beres dari Kyuhyun.

Pluk…

Sebuah pukulan kasih sayang berhasil bersarang di kepala Donghae dan pelakunya tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Lee HyukJae yang mukanya merah merona karena ucapan Donghae barusan.

"Dasar pelit, lagian aku juga tidak mau berpacaran denganya, dia sama sekali bukan typeku tidak ada Feminim-feminimnya sebagai perempuan"

"Mwo? Coba kau ulangi kata-katamu CHO KYUHYUN?" Eunhyuk tidak terima dibilang tidak Feminim.

"Sudah-sudah kalau seperti ini kapan selesainya?" lagi-lagi Ryeowook melerai pertengkaran tidak penting teman-temanya tersebut.

"Nunna!" ucap Kyuhyun bergelayut manja pada Ryeowook, melihat itu sudah pasti target kyuhyun adalah Wooki.

"Kalau kau nekat sama saja cari masalah Kyu~ah, Yesung Hyung akan marah" Donghae berusaha memperingatkan.

"Aish, inikan cuma pura-pura lagian Yesung hyung tidak satu sekolah sama kita"

"Terserah kau sajalah, aku tidak ikut campur kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa"

"Aish… Arra, Arra lagian siapa yang memintamu ikut campur? Jadi Gimana Nunna mau membantuku kan?"

Ryeowook terlihat berfikir sedikit bimbang "Baiklah, aku akan membantu mu Kyunnie"

"Wooki~ah sebaiknya kita tidak ikut campur urusan mereka" Eunhyuk berusaha memperingatkan, Namun Wooki yang notabanenya tidak tau apa-apa menganggap membantu kyuhyun adalah jalan terbaik.

**2 Hari Kemudian…**

"Baby… Kyunnie, kau kenapa? Apa Hyung punya salah padamu hmmm?" Siwon terus berjalan disebelah Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan kenapa akhir-akhir ini Sang namja manis selalu menjauhi bahkan menghindar darinya.

"Berisik, pergi sana? Aku sudah ada janji dengan pacarku" usir kyuhyun, berusaha menjauh dari siwon mencari sosok Ryeowook 'Kemana sich dia? Padahal sudah janjian di sini' gerutu kyuhyun tak jelas.

"Kyu~ah apa kau benar-benar pacaran dengan Wooki?" tanya Siwon, jelas sekali terdengar ada nada cemburu dari kalimat yang diucapkannya.

"Ne, jadi jangan dekat-dekat dengan ku lagi hyung! Aku takut Wooki cemburu"

"Apa kau mencintainya?" Siwon terus melancarkan pertanyaan.

"Wae? Itu urusanku dan kau tidak berhak ikut campur Arra!"

Siwon menggenggam erat tangan kyuhyun "Jawab aku, apa kau mencintainya?" kyuhyun membuang pandangannya kearah lain tidak berani menatap obsidian Siwon yang sedang memancarkan Aura membunuh dan sedetik kemudian matanya menanggkap sosok Ryeowook yang sedang berdiri di gerbang seperti menunggu seseorang.

"Lepas! Aku harus pergi, pacarku sudah menunggu" siwon menatap kearah pandangan Kyuhyun dan melihat Wooki disana, dengan berat hati ia melepaskan genggamanya dan kyuhyun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ia terus berlari kearah Ryeowook 'ini saatnya' Ucap kyuhyun yakin.

"Chagia, Wooki~ah" teriak Kyuhyun nyaring sengaja supaya Siwon mendengarkanya.

"KYU…" Kaget Wooki

"Sudah lama menunggu Chagi?" Kyuhyun semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kyu, aku… A…"

**CHUP ~**

Ryeowook terbelalak kaget, belum selesai ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kyuhyun Sudah terlebih mencium Pipinya.

"Sungie"

**Bukkk…..**

Kyuhyun tersungkur karena pukulan telak di daerah mukanya oleh Yesung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hmmm?" tanya yesung emosi.

"Kyu… Baby Gwenchana?" Siwon panik bibir kyuhyun mengeluarkan darah.

"Sungie, sudah cukup aku bisa jelaskan semua" ucap wooki seraya menarik yesung untuk pergi. Tapi sebelumnya Ia melirik kearah siwon dan dibalas anggukan sebagai isyarat 'tidak apa-apa kau pergi lah'

"LEPAS…" Bentak Kyuhyun kepada Siwon "Aku nggak mau menjadi Gay karena mencintai Namja" Kyuhyun tidak sadar bahwa secara tidak langsung ia menyatakan cinta kepada Siwon dan sejak saat itulah Siwon semakin yakin Kyuhyun hanya miliknya seorang.

**~Flash Back End~**

" Ck.. mereka, sudah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu, tetap menyebalkan yaa" omel Kyuhyun entah pada siapa dan detik kemudian Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, mata Kyuhyun Terbelalak Sempurna saat melihat Kris mencium Bibir baby Suho.

"YAAA… KRIS APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Mendengar teriakan histeris dari kyuhyun Reflek semua penghuni rumah yang sibuk dengan pekerjaanya masing-masing berlari kearah sumber suara.

"Ada apa ini? Ada apa?" Panik Siwon.

"Hyung, Bocah tengik itu mencium baby Suho!" tunjuk Kyuhyun kepada Kris, sedangkan sang pelaku sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah karena tidak mengerti maksud Kyuhyun.

Semua Penghuni ber'sweatdrop' ria mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo, aku kira ada bahaya apa" kesal Donghae yang merasa hampir jantungan takut-takut terjadi hal tidak di inginkan di Villanya.

"Yaaak, Cho kyuhyun mreka masih anak-anak jadi itu bukan masalah"

"Hyung" tiba-tiba Siwon memotong kalimat Eunhyuk yang tengah emosi "Dia itu Choi kyuhyun bukan Cho kyuhyun ingat pake 'i'!" situasi seperti ini sempet-sempetnya siwon meralat kata-kata Eunhyuk "Terserah aku tidak peduli, namanya juga lagi Emosi dan lagian Kris bukan bocah tengik. kau tak lihat anakku tampan begini" bela eunhyuk untuk Kris tapi yang dibela asyik main PSP dengan Tao tidak mempedulikan pertengkaran orangtua mereka.

"Hey sudah-sudah! Lihat itu! Kris dan Tao main berdua dan itu baby Minho juga menggenggam tangan baby Taemin Hwaaa…. cute" Yesung berkata bukan pada tempatnya membuat ruangan yang awalnya bernuansa horor bertambah horor "Oya, bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan saja anak-anak kita?" tambah Yesung semangat.

"Andwae, Kris itu PlayBoy tadi goda-goda baby Suho sekarang malah asyik sama Baby Tao" kyuhyun tak terima.

"Kyunnie, apa kamu lupa baby Suho kita itu laki-laki dan Kris juga laki-laki jadi nggak mungkin Kris naksir Suho Arra?!" Skakmat kata-kata siwon membuat Kyuhyun seakan lupa caranya membela diri.

"Baiklah, aku sudah memikirkan bagaimana kalau begini saja kita Jodohkan Kris dengan Tao, Minho dengan Taemin sedangkan Suho dan Kai kita bikin lagi anak yang banyak supaya mereka bisa dijodohkan juga" saran Yesung tidak pada tempatnya mendapat Deathglare dari semua penghuni ruangan tersebut.

"HYUNG!" teriak seluruh penghuni ruangan kecuali Ryeowook yang sibuk membereskan barang-barang usai Champing di taman belakang tadi.

Merasa terjepit, Yesung berlari terbirit-birit mencari sosok istri tercinta yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Ryeowook…

"WOOKI, Chagi tolong!"

"Aku harap nanti kau melahirkan satu anak lagi kyunie-ah, anak perempuan" ucap siwon menggoda "Dan tentu saja kita akan membuat anak lagi dan lagi, aku masih ingin membuat anak yang banyak bersama mu baby" sambung Siwon membuat Kyuhyun tersipu malu.

"Wonnie kau ini," ucap kyuhyun menahan malu sambil mencubit perut sixpack Siwon. Wajah Kyuhyun-pun memanas dan sudah nampak sangat merah karena malu. EunHae yang masih ada disana hanya tertawa melihat Kyuhyun yang menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus.

**By KyuJjong **

"Oppa, Meleka kenapa?" tanya Tao bingung melihat situasi didepanya.

"Molla, Sudah kau perhatikan oppa saja Arra! Jangan pedulikan Mereka" Tao yang tak mengerti maksud kalimat Kris terus memandang Intens kearah Kris dengan mata pandanya tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

"Tao~ah kenapa kamu melihat oppa terus?" tanya Kris Heran.

"Ekh, bukanya oppa sendili yang bilang kalau Tao harus merhatiin oppa" jawab Tao masih setia memandang Kris.

Towewew…. Kris Sweatdrop "Ck~ kamu itu lucu sekali sih!" Kris gemes mencubit pipi Tao.

"Hiks… Hiks… Huweee… Kenapa oppa malah?" Tao menangis karena menyangka Kris mencubit pipinya karena marah.

"Ehh… Tao~ah, sttt…. Cup… Cup… Cup… Uljima, Jangan nangis ne! Oppa nggak marah kok, mana mungkin marah sama calon Istri oppa" Kris mengulang kata-kata yang di dengarnya dari mulut Yesung tadi.

**By KyuJjong **

**TBC**

**[]**

_**Don't forget to leave your Follow and review here!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**By KyuJjong **

**_Main Cast: WonKyu_**

**_Pair: EunHae l Yewook l Minho l Suho l Kris l l Kai l Taemin l Tao_**

_**(GS With Eunhyuk, Wooki, Taemin, Tao)**_

**_Gendre: Romance, Drama._**

Summary: Cho Kyuhyun secara biologis adalah sorang perempuan, tapi secara hukum dia adalah seorang laki-laki dalam bentuk kelamin fisik luar saja, sementara organ2 reproduksi wanita ada dibagian dalam tubuh kyu. Sementara Choi Siwon putra sulung pemilik Hyundai Departement Store Group Kiho. Suatu hari Kyuhyun harus menikah dengan siwon, bagaimana menariknya kehidupan rumah tangga mereka?

**_Warning: OOC, GenderSwitch/ TransGender, Always Typo(s), No BASH No FLAME and This FF is Mine don't plagiarism…_**

**Let's Read Don't forget to leave your like and review !**

**_Note: Bagi yang merasa belum cukup umur dan berniat nge-flame silahkan tinggalkan FF ini!_**

**~~ENJOY READING~~**

**[]**

**By KyuJjong **

Sore hari jarum jam menunjukan pukul 16.00 WKS. Terlihat dua orang anak manusia sedang sibuk bermain games.

'Kenapa mereka seperti anak seumuran?' Donghae memandang Kyuhyun dan Kris takjub, Bagaimana tidak mereka berdua bermain games seperti bocah 10tahun.

"Yaaak, Ahjumma jangan curang!"

"Aish bocah tengil sekali lagi kau memanggilku ahjumma tamat riwayatmu" ancam Kyuhyun namun Kris malah menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

Hiks… Hoek.. Hoek…

"Mommy, lihat baby suho lapar!" Siwon berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun sambil menggendong Suho.

"Hmmm Arra, baby Mino dimana daddy?"

"Ohh, itu baby Mino sedang bermain bersama baby Taemin dan Eunhyuk noona" Siwon manjulurkan tangan kirinya yang disambut dengan senang hati oleh Kyuhyun "Kajja kita ke kamar!"

"Ne, Hey bocah kali ini kau selamat tapi lain kali kau tidak akan lolos"

"Aku nggak mau main sama ahjumma lagi uueee…" Lalu Kris melirik kearah Yesung, Tao dan Kai yang asyik bermain bersama binatang-binatang kesayangan mereka.

"Ahjussi, Tao, Kai hyung Kris ikut main ne!"

"Aigoo Kris sini! ahjussi tunjukan kura-kura kesayangan ahjussi"

"hmm" Kris mengganggukan kepalanya lucu "Hyung itu puppy namanya sapa?"

"Oh ini namanya kkoming Kris~ah"

"klis oppa punya pelialaan juga tidak?" Tao bertanya dengan tampang imutnya.

Lagi-lagi Kris menggelengkan kepala "Nanti oppa juga mau beli puppy seperti Kai hyung ahhh"

"Tao boleh ikut tidak? Tao juga mau beli panda"

"Ekh panda?panda itu seperti apa bentuknya?"

"Ck~ kamu tidak tahu bagaimana bentuk panda Kris~ah?" Kai menaikan-naikan alisnya bergaya seperti sedang berfikir "hmm, coba kau perhatikan Tao!"

Reflek Kris memalingkang muka hingga menatap Tao, hal itu sontak membuat pipi Tao bersemu merah serta matanya mengerjap-ngerjap imut jangan lupakan posisi kepalanya yang dimiringkan menabah kadar keimutanya.

"Aku tidak lihat apa-apa Kai Hyung" ucap Kris bingung.

"Huft, kau ini masa nggak ngerti sich. Tadikan kau menanyakan bagaimana bentuk panda? Nah di depanmu itu adalah keturunannya"

PLETAKKK…..

Sebuah pukulan kasih sayang berhasil bersarang sempurna dikepala Kai.

"Kenapa kau bilang adikmu panda hah? Jadi kau menganggap appa, umma mu panda juga dan bukan kah kau itu anak kami berarti kau juga panda pabbo" kata-kata Yesung berhasil membuat Kai, Tao dan Kris cengo 'Ya tuhan kenapa kau ciptakan appa yang seperti ini untukku?' batin Kai merana. Padahal dia hanya ingin mengerjai Kris tapi kenapa Appanya yang murka.

Karena sibuk saling tatap tanpa mereka berdua sadari Kris menarik tangan Tao pergi menjauh dari orang-orang aneh disekitar mereka.

"Oppa, kita mau kemana?"

Kris menghentikan langkahnya nampak berfikir lalu sedetik kemudian mendapat ide "Kita akan pergi kencan Tao~ah" ucap Kris bisik-bisik takut orang tua mereka mendengar.

"Wahhh, asyik Tao mau kencan" ucap Tao ceria namun ia kenbali menghentikan langkahnya menatap Kris seperti orang bingung "Oppa, Kencan itu apa?"

Kris Bersweetdrop ria mendengar pertanyaan polos Tao 'ku pikir kau mengerti Tao' Kris kembali membatin.

**By KyuJjong **

"Hyunggg"

"Hmm, waeyo baby?" jawab Siwon bergelayut manja pada kyuhyun dalam posisi menyamping karena Sang istri tengah menyusui bayi mungilnya.

"Sana, cepat bawa baby Mino kekamar!"

"Baby Mino baik-baik saja, dia dijaga Eunhae couple dan jangan lupakan dua orang baby sister yang selalu disampingnya"

"Arra, tapi baby Mino belum minum susu hyung. Ini sudah waktunya dia minum"

"Baiklah Kyunie, hyung akan bawa baby Mino kesini tapi sebagai imbalanya Daddy juga dapat jatah okk"

"Hyaaakkk, Kuda liar mesum. Saat seperti ini masih saja meminta yang tidak-tidak" Kyuhyun melempar bantal kearah Siwon yang sudah berdiri tepat didepanya hingga bantal tersebut sukses mengenai wajah tampan Siwon.

**By KyuJjong **

"Sepertinya Direktur muda nan tampan rupawan ini mulai gila" Sindir Ryeowook melihat Siwon berjalan sambil senyam senyum sendiri.

"Ekh, benarkah? Sepertinya aku benar-benar gila dan itu karena Kyuhyun" jawab Siwon masih setia dengan senyum dimplenya.

"Ck~ kalau itu kamu tidak perlu memberi tahuku Siwon~ah. Oh ya bilang pada Kyuhyun kita mulai acara barbequenya tepat jam 19.00 WKS okk!"

"Ne, Noona sebaiknya kau juga jangan terlalu lelah! Biarkan para maid dan butter yang mengurusi urusan dapur. Karena sepertinya nanti malam kau tidak akan bisa tidur" Nasehat Siwon sambil kabur dari hadapan Ryeowook yang masih mencoba mencerna kata-kata Siwon.

"HYAAA CHOI SIWON KUDA SIALAN!" teriak Ryeowook membahana keseluruh mansion.

"Kau apakan lagi Wooki, Siwon~ah?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok" jawab Siwon santai "Baby Mino sudah dulu mainnya yaa! Come to daddy baby kita ketempat mommy sekarang" Sang namja tampan mencondongkan badanya kedepan untuk meraih Minho.

"hmmm…" guman Minho didalam dekapan Siwon, sepertinya ia tahu dan merasa sangat nyaman digendong oleh daddynya.

"Mommy baby Mino here" Siwon tersenyum menyaksikan pemandangan indah didepanya. Baby Suho dan Kyuhyun tertidur dengan posisi terlentang, jangan lupakan kemeja yang masih terbuka memamerkan dada indah kyuhyun, membuat Siwon lapar.

"Baby Mino laparkan? Baiklah Kajja, kita minum sekarang" Siwon meletakan baby minho didada Kyuhyun dengan instingnya sang baby bisa langsung menemukan puting mommynya. Tidak mau ketinggalan, dengan semangat 45 Siwonpun beranjak kesebelah kiri Kyuhyun ia merasa ini sudah menjadi bagianya. Alih-alih menjaga Minho sang namja tampan malah ikut-ikutan menyusu pada sang istri.

"Eunghhh…" lenguh Kyuhyun "Hyung, lepasss!"

"Tapi Mommy, daddy masih haus"

"Aish, kenapa kau suka sekali menyusu padaku hyung? Kau itu sudah besar"

"Jadi aku tidak boleh mencobanya baby?"

"hmmm..nyammm…" cicit baby Minho.

"Thu khan baby Mino juga tidak marah, Iyakan baby?" Siwon mengelus surai Minho.

"Hah terserah, tapi awas kalau kau sampai menggigitnya jangan harap aku akan memberikanya padamu lagi arra!" ancam Kyuhyun melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Ne, arra my beautyful"

"Baby Mino jangan bikin mommy lemas nanti malam nee!" nasehat Siwon kepada minho.

**By KyuJjong **

Suasana malam hari di Villa mewah milik Eunhae yang jauh dari kata tenang.

"Yesung Hyung, cepat bawa baranya kesini!"

"Donghae Hyung nyalakan apinya!"

"Wooki~ah apa dagingnya sudah siap?"

"Hyukkie noona awasi anak-anak supaya mereka tidak bermain di area ini"

"YAAAKKK, TUAN MUDA CHOI KAU KIRA KAMI INI PEMBANTU MU?" Teriak semua kompak terkecuali Choi Kyuhyun sang istri.

"Aish kalian ini kenapa? Aku hanya mengatur semua supaya tidak berantakan" Siwon membela diri.

"Mengatur-mengatur, jelas-jelas kami ini Hyung mu jadi seharusnya kaulah yang kami perintah Choi Siwon"

"Salahkan saja diri kalian sendiri yang begitu lelet, kalau kalian cepat mengerjakan semua aku tidak akan menyuruh-nyuruh kalian"

"Apa kau bilang? Kami lelet?" ucap Donghae tak terima sambil mengacung, acungkan pisau kearah Siwon.

"BABY KYUNIE" pekik Siwon segera menghambur kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik menusuk-nusuk sosis "Baby, Donghae Hyung mau membunuhku" Adu Siwon lebay namun tak dianggap Kyuhyun *poor Wondad*.

"Kau ini seperti anak-anak saja Siwon~ah, sedikit-sedikit mengadu" sindir Eunhyuk yang duduk dibangku taman berhadap-hadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Choi Siwon mau kemana kau?"

"Lee Donghae, berani kau menyentuh Siwonnie rasakan sendiri akibatnya nanti!" Kyuhyun, menunjuk-nunjuk Donghae dengan Tusuk Sosis yang terbuat dari besi, setelah itu ia menusukan dengan kasar sosis tersebut ketengah-tengah besi.

Donghae melihat kejadian itu bergedik ngeri seakan membayangkan Kyuhyun menusuk senjata andalanya a.k.a Little Donghae. Spontan tanpa sadar Donghae memegangi kepunyaanya.

"Hyukkie~ah, Suami mu mau di mutilasi" Donghae memelas kepada Eunhyuk dengan tangan masih setia bertengger pada Little Donghae.

"Kau percaya padanya yeobo? Dia tidak akan berani menyakitimu, kalau pun dia berani aku tidak akan tinggal diam" bela Eunhyuk.

"Ck~ kau dengar itu Cho Kyuhyun?"

Plukkk…..

Siwon melempar Donghae dengan brokoli "Yaaa, hyung jangan seenak jidatmu mengubah marga istriku! Ingat sekarang namanya itu Choi Kyuhyun arra?"

"Aish, kau sudah ketularan tingkah tidak sopanan si Evil ini ternyata"

"Hyung… Pergi dari sini sekarang atau aku akan bertindak yang tidak-tidak padamu" Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan tanduk dan sayap hitamnya.

Menyadari bahaya mengintainya Donghae segera berlari menuju pasangan paling tenang (?) se Suju Yewook yang sibuk membakar-bakar ria dengan Yesung sebagai tukang cicip dan kita semua pasti sudah tau siapa Chefnya sekarang.

"Kyunie, kenapa baby Mino dan baby Suho tidak kita bawa keluar juga?" tanya Siwon masih setia bergelayut manja di ceruk leher Kyuhyun dengan tangan kekarnya melingkar dipinggang sang namja manis.

"Mereka itu masih bayi Siwonie, mereka rentan akan penyakit oleh karena itu baby mino, baby suho dan baby Taemin sebaiknya didalam saja bukanya mereka dijaga oleh para baby sister jadi kau tidak perlu Khawatir ne!"

**By KyuJjong **

"Baby Night Kiss" rajuk Siwon manja.

Chup…

"Lagi!" Siwon memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya.

"Ehm… Apa kalian lupa kalau didepan masih ada orang?" Sindir Eunhyuk jengah melihat kelakuan sepasang Suami istri didepanya.

"Ck~ Hyukkie noona cemburu eoh? Siapa suruh punya suami berotak ikan!" Canda Siwon semakin menjadi.

Plukkk….

Sekali lagi kepala Siwon menjadi tong sampah dan sekarang umpanya adalah ketimun.

Kyuhyun melihat Siwon meringis tersenyum lalu menyumpal mulut sang suami dengan ketimun lemparan Eunhyuk tadi.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan Siwonie, sudah jangan bercanda lagi! Jangan membangunkan monkey sedang tidur"

Plukkk… Plukkk… Plukkk…

Tomat, paprika, wortel, ubi melayang-layang kedepan Kyuhyun "Kau itu hendak membela atau menghina ku huh?"

"LEE HYUKJAE JANGAN MEMBUANG-BUANG MAKANAN!" Teriak Ryeowook marah melihat Eunhyuk melempar-lempar makanan.

"Ini semua karena kalian aku jadi kena damprat"

Ck~

**By KyuJjong **

"Eomma Kris tidak mau sayurnya!" rajuk Kris memilah-milah makanan dipiringnya.

"Ne, baby Eomma pisahkan dulu" akhirnya sifat keibuan Eunhyuk muncul.

"Eomma Tao juga tidak mau cayul"

"Ekh? Apa baby?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung, bukanya selama ini Tao tidak pernah memilah-milah makanan yang dimakanya.

"Hey, jagoan appa kenapa hmm?"

"Appa, kata clis oppa tao itu pacalnya jadi tao halus nulut sama clis hyung" ucap Tao polos.

Uhuk…uhuk….

"Yeobo gwenchana?" panik Yesung dan Donghae saat Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk batuk bersamaan.

Eunhyuk memasang Deathglare kepada Kris namun sama sekali tidak mempan.

"Bukanya Yesung ahjussi sendiri yang bilang kalau Kris itu pacarnya Tao" jawab Kris polos.

Uhuk… Uhukkkk

Lagi dan lagi, Kali ini giliran Yesung yang tersedak 'Mati aku' Batin Yesung melirik kearah Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk bergantian.

"OPPAAA!"

Dan kemanakah perginya pasangan super berisik a.k.a Wonkyu Couple, biasanya mereka yang selalu berbuat onar.

Mari kita tengok ke samping, Ck~ sepertinya tebakan Author benar Wonkyu couple sedang berlovey dovey ria. Lihat saja sekarang sang suami sibuk memilah-milah makanan untuk istrinya dan tidak lupa ia juga dengan telaten memotong daging kecil-kcil agar sang istri tidak tersedak makanan.

"Tuh kan apa kata kami kalau kau itu sedang hamil Kyu~ah" mendapat anggukan kompak semua penghuni villa dan melupakan masalah mereka tadi.

"Ne, lihat saja selera makanmu yang sangat-sangat besaar itu!" Tunjuk Ryeowook pada piring Kyuhyun yang berisikan makanan.

"Aish kalian ini, sudah aku bilang kalau aku itu tidak hamil arra! Lagian aku makan banyak karena harus 'MENYUSUI' " Ucap Kyuhyun dengan penekanan pada kata menyusui.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya, aku juga menyusui tapi makanku tetap sedikit kok" sindir Eunhyuk menohok jantung Kyuhyun.

"Itu karena aku harus menyusui Ti~ Ekh dua bayi sekaligus"

"Ahh, tidak usah bohong! Aku lihat kau juga memberinya jatahkan?" tuduh Eunhyuk tepat sasaran.

"Ah.. Itu.. Anu…Akh aku sudah selesai makan, aku harus kedalam sepertinya babyku kelaparan" Elak Kyuhyun berlari kedalam Villa.

Siwon melihat tingkah gugup istrinya senyam senyum sendiri 'Ck~ pasti pipinya memerah saat ini' tebak Siwon sambil membayangkan muka Kyuhyun yang merona.

"Sudah puas tersenyumnya tuan Choi?"

"hmmm~" angguk Siwon menampilkan dimple smilenya.

**By KyuJjong **

"Sudah aman"

"Kau Yakin hyung?"

"Ne, aku sudah mengecek semua kamar dan dapat dipastikan mereka semua sudah tertidur pulas sekarang.

"Baguslah, Ck~ it's time to party"

Plakkk….

"Yaaakkk, pabbo cepat kunci pintunya!"

Begitulah kira kira percakapan tiga orang sahabat yang sedang merencanakan rencana Yadong. Mereka sudah menyiapkan semua keperluan di Home Theather yang cukup luas itu.

Donghae berjalan menuju meja kaca disebelah layar Home Theaters dan mengambil tiga gelas dan 1botol Wine. Siwon dan Yesung menatap heran ke arah Donghae yang memunggungi mereka. Donghae berbalik badan, lalu melangkah ke arah Siwon dan Yesung yang duduk di atas sofa. Kemudian meletakkan gelas dan wine, di meja di samping sofa.

Kau tahu saja kalau aku sedang haus Hae~ah tanpa curiga sedikitpun Yesung menyambar dan langsung meminum Wine Special dari Donghae.

GLUKKK…

"Siwonie kau tidak mau minum?" tawar Donghae

"Ne"

GLUKKK…

'Akhirnya, diminum juga," batin Donghae menyeringai.

'Beberapa saat lagi, minuman itu akan bereaksi' Donghae kemudian ikut duduk di sofa panjang menghadap ke layar.

"Ayo kita mulai!"

1Menit

.

.

.

5Menit

'Ugh~ emgh aah~ ssh~' Sang gadis mendesah dan tubuhnya menggeliat berkali-kali. Dicengkramnya kuat-kuat sprei ranjang.

"Waw, SO HOT," gumam Donghae sambil menyaksikan aksi pemain di Video tersebut.

.

.

.

"Oouh, a-aku ngh aghh~ mau k-keluar~ough."

"Aku, ugh~ juga ma-mau keluar…" ujar Sang pria masih melakukan gerakan In-out nya.

"J-jangan, kau ke~ough luar di…"

"Aaaaakhh!" tak disangka keduanya mengeluarkan secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

Di lain sisi…..

"Emgh~" Yesung dan Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desahan keluar dari mulut mereka peluh menetes di dahi mereka dan jangan lupakan Selangkangan mereka yang sudah membengkak mmebutuhkan pelampiasan.

"Uh~ emgh aghh~" Yesung tampak sudah tidak kuat dengan keadaan ini langsung berlari menghambur keluar Home Theather.

'Tampaknya dia sudah tidak kuat, bagaimana denganmu Siwonie?" goda Donghae

"Apa yang kau masukan kedalam Wine itu Hae~ah?"

"Hmm, You now lah obat apa yang kumasukan Ck~"

"Aish, kau curang Hae~ah"

"Tapi kita tidak membuat peraturan apa-apa Siwonie, yang jelas bertahan berarti pemenang dan kalian siap-siap mendapatkan hukuman!"

"Ti…Ugh~ itu tidak adil…" tolak Siwon dengan susah payah.

"Cepat pergi ke kamarmu! Jelas-jelas kau mau klimaks kenapa harus di tahan, Huh?!" ejek Donghae.

"Tidakkk"

"Siap, 1…" Donghae memberi aba-aba.

"Tidak" Siwon mulai panik.

"2…"

"3…"

"AAAAAKKH!" jerit Siwon keras saat Donghae meremas little Siwon.

"Hahahhahaa" Donghae menikmati permainanya.

"BABY KYUNNIE MIANHAE" Teriak Siwon segera berlari kekamar.

**By KyuJjong **

**TBC**

**[]**

_**Don't forget to leave your like and review here!**_


End file.
